A Merging of Hearts
by Ceila
Summary: A woman with a mind of her own, a man taking over his father's business, and a father's bright idea equal a merger with disasterous results. Or Does it? (AU and IP)
1. Optional History

Authors Notes and Ramblings on A Merging of Hearts  
  
The original plot for this story was generated from a writing project started in 1998. The class was to choose a historic building and write a descriptive short story about it. I chose Seven Gables, a bed and breakfast, and turned it into a prosperous banking family's home. Originally it was only eight pages long and contained the entire story line that A Merging of Hearts is based on.  
  
In 1999 I dragged this old story out of my High School portfolio and added Sailor Moon to it. Suddenly I had a fan fiction that sounded interesting. With encouragement from my editor I started digging into the historical aspect of my story setting. The cities of Davenport and St. Louis were chosen when I found an article stating that a rail line had just opened between the two cities.  
  
Traditionally, and historically, women were supposed to be meek and obsessed with clothing and embroidery. Serenity became the opposite of every rule. In fact all of my characters stand out as unusual for the most part. By having them wear their hair as Naoko originally drew the Senshi they stand out as different. Hair style dictated that women should wear hats, have hair pinned, braided, or confined in a snood, not loose and flowing in the breeze.  
  
Spring of 2000 saw the original publication of this story and by summer it had died a painful death. I became engaged that summer and suddenly writing took a back seat. Now three years later I would like to reintroduce my story with one warning, I'm terrible at finishing romance stories! With my own wedding coming up in October I'm hoping I'll be able to complete, finally, A Merging of Hearts.  
  
Thank you for reading.  
  
Ceila 


	2. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Warning this story does contain some bad language. It may not be overly offensive but for the younger readers out there this is a fair warning.  
  
Disclaimer: As always it is my sad duty to remind everyone, including myself that I do NOT own Sailor Moon or anything that goes with her. I'm just borrowing the characters for a bit.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for language)  
  
Original Date: 3/11/00  
  
* * *  
  
A Merging of Hearts  
  
A historical fiction fan-fiction  
  
by Ceila  
  
* * *  
  
April 1st, 1860 St. Louis Missouri  
  
"Hey Serenity can you throw me that shoe?" asked Motoki as he took a moment to wipe the sweat from his forehead. Shoeing horses was no walk in the park, especially with the horses in the Seven Gables barn.  
  
"Sure but are you sure you want me to throw it? You do remember what happened the last time you said that don't you?" asked a thin blonde woman as she tossed the heavy iron shoe from hand to hand.  
  
"Oh please don't remind me. I had a lump on my head for weeks after that. Just hand it to me please."  
  
"So what do you think made Rei come running home so suddenly?"  
  
"Maybe she used up her husbands credit and needs to use your dad's."  
  
"Wouldn't that be all too fitting of Rei. No, I bet she just needs a loan for some new frilly French dress and what's his name won't give her a bigger allowance," grumbled Serenity as she put more oil on her cloth and started cleaning the saddle in front of her.  
  
"You know she isn't that bad," said Motoki as he fastened on the final shoe. "Getting married must have tamed her shopping habits."  
  
"Never doubt the great shopping queen Rei Tsukino. She could buy out all of Paris in one trip."  
  
"Its Rei Hino now remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah that's right she married that Hino guy. I can never remember his name."  
  
"That's cause you fell off that horse you broke last month one too many times."  
  
"I did not! You know full and well that bronco threw dad's most experienced cowboys before I got a hold of him."  
  
"But still, I think you knocked something loose up there."  
  
"I did not."  
  
"Besides," said Motoki with a grin; "bronco bustin is a man's job." He puffed up his chest in a moment of male pride.  
  
"What did you say?" said Serenity her voice too calm and cold as ice as she slowly moved closer to her companion.  
  
"A girl shouldn't be doing a man's job."  
  
"Prepare to die horse boy."  
  
Serenity leapt at Motoki and the two started wrestling on the floor of the barn. Thirty seconds later a very mad female had Motoki pinned to the floor. She smiled down at him with evil intent gleaming in her sky blue eyes and bits of straw clinging to her hair. Serenity was about to make her victory speech when a blue skirted figure appeared in the doorway of the barn.  
  
"Miss Serenity your father wants you to meet him when he gets in," said the wisp of blue as she wrung her hands in her white apron. For a girl the same age as Serenity Ami was far too shy.  
  
"I know and I fully intend to just as soon as I teach this boy a lesson about the "weaker" half of the human species," said Serenity as she returned her attention to the boy pinned below her.  
  
"Well that's all fine and good but you really should come back to the house now miss." Her whispers filled with nervous energy made Serenity look at Ami with frustration.  
  
"Ami would it do me any good at all to tell you to call me Serenity like the rest of the world?"  
  
"I would but it's just inappropriate for me to be so casual with my employer and."  
  
"I get the point Ami. Now can I please finish this poor boy off?"  
  
"That's just it, your father is pulling in now and."  
  
"Fine I get the point," said Serenity as she jumped up to her feet using Motoki's chest as a launching pad and drawing out a satisfactory grunt from the blonde man. "I'll finish you later."  
  
Motoki just smiled as Serenity and Ami left the barn. He just could not get over the fact that a girl that weighed no more than 120 pounds could pin him that fast. Mumbling to himself he stood up and brushed the dirt off his clothes. "She's her fathers daughter that's for damn sure."  
  
* * *  
  
A sleek black carriage turned into the drive of Seven Gables. The two black stallions that pulled it trotted down the final stretch of their journey. As the coach came to a stop, Serenity opened the door and offered her hand to the man inside. A black gloved hand grabbed hers as a short but well built man descended from the carriage and hugged the dirty blonde.  
  
"Serenity Tsukino is there any chance that one of these days when I come home you'll be wearing something other than trousers covered in dirt?" asked the man as he ran a hand through his pepper and salt hair.  
  
"Papa you must be joking? What's wrong with a good pair of jeans and a clean shirt?" asked Serenity as she looked over her attire. A pair of brown boots caked with mud covered her feet. A pair of dusty jeans clung to her legs in the afternoon heat and a white shirt with several grass stains was half tucked in. Her long blonde hair was up in it's usual bun on her head but by now it was half falling down framing her face in a fuzzy halo.  
  
"Nothing wrong with it at all. You wouldn't be my Serenity without them. Now I have two surprises for you and I know you're not going to like either very much."  
  
"Figures as much. Oh well a good day can't last forever."  
  
The two walked into the house together and were met by a frazzled Ami who gave a formal hello to Mr. Tsukino and ran back to the kitchen. Both father and daughter shook their heads thinking the same thing, that girl has got to loosen up. In his study Serenity took a seat in her favorite leather chair and propped her feet up on his desk. Her father took his seat behind the flat top desk and in front of his roll top home office and turned to face his daughter. Glaring at her feet she reluctantly dropped them to the floor and planted her elbows on her knees and her chin on her hands.  
  
"I have two things that I need to tell you and you have to promise not to throw a fit and run out of here before I have my say," said Mr. Tsukino.  
  
"Gee dad you make it sound like you signed my life away," said Serenity rolling her eyes.  
  
"Not quite but I do need to ask you to share a room with your sister when she gets home."  
  
"What!" shrieked Serenity as she jumped up from her chair. "I can barely share the house with that snob let alone the same room."  
  
"You promised you would stay for the rest," called her father.  
  
"Welcome home Kenji," said Makoto as she walked into the study with two frosty glasses of lemonade. She carefully maneuvered around the fuming Serenity and set the glasses on the desk. Then left just as carefully.  
  
"You better have a damn good explanation for that request dad," said Serenity as she dropped back into the chair.  
  
"Watch your language, after all you are a female of sorts," said Kenji as he took a sip of the lemonade. "Mmmm Makoto makes the best lemonade this side of the Mississippi."  
  
"Papa."  
  
"Alright, alright, I'll tell you. I have one of my new business partners coming for a visit and he will be staying here with us."  
  
"That's great I mean we have plenty of room and all but why does he need my room?"  
  
"Well we only have four bedrooms in the main house and there will be five people staying here for the next month so." explained Kenji in a calm voice.  
  
"Papa forgive me but three plus one does not equal five," said Serenity as she grabbed her own glass of lemonade.  
  
"My new partner is not traveling alone. His cousin will be joining him."  
  
"Why can' they share a room? I never heard of two guys throwing a fit over sharing a room."  
  
"His cousin is a woman about your age, that's why."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Serenity dropped her gaze to the floor suddenly very interested in the pattern of the run. The only sounds in the room were the shuffling of papers on Kenji's desk and the clink of ice cubes as they settled in the lemonade. Kenji cleared hi throat and Serenity looked up and met his somber gaze.  
  
"Now for the other small matter," said Kenji as he pulled out a manila envelope from his vest pocket. "Serenity, you're 22 years old and I feel that I've failed you in some areas."  
  
"Papa you raised me the best any girl could have hoped," said Serenity looking with concern on her father's face.  
  
"I raised you like I was raised, horses, chores, pants,"  
  
"And a few choice words."  
  
"Don't interrupt please." Serenity's smile faded as her father continued. "After your mother died I'm afraid the female influence around here died out. I'm surprised that Rei turned into the woman she has and I worry that you won't find a proper husband before I'm gone. I want to be sure that you're taken care of."  
  
"Papa, don't worry I can take care of myself. You taught me how, remember?"  
  
"That's not what I mean and you know it. The wilderness is one thing and polite society is another. That's why I have arranged for you to marry one of my business partners."  
  
"What!" Shrieked Serenity as she shot bolt upright. "You just signed my life away to some stranger and I'm supposed to take it lying down. I don't think so. It'll be a cold day in hell before I marry any man."  
  
"The matter is already settled. I have the license here in this envelope." He lifted the plain envelope he had removed from his vest so she could see it. "You'll be married in one month, May 1st."  
  
"I won't, I can't, you can't make me. I mean I don't even know the man. How can I marry a complete stranger?"  
  
"Arranged marriages are common place and often times work out for the best. Look at your mother and myself. Our marriage was arranged and we were madly in love until the day she died."  
  
"That's all well and good but what if."  
  
"Not another word Serenity. I know you don't like this idea but for once I'm putting my foot down. You will be married in one months time and that's final."  
  
Serenity stood for the longest time dumbstruck. Her? Married to a man? It just didn't seem to fit. Finally rational thought returned to her brain and tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Before she would let her father see them she turned and ran from the study to her bedroom and slammed the door. She collapsed into her bed and let a few tears escape her eyes before her sobs filled the room.  
  
* * *  
  
April 2nd  
  
The sun rose and cast its golden rays over the Seven Gables ranch. Seven Gables always managed to look good no matter the weather, but in the morning on a clear spring day, it was nothing but gold. The rose trellis that covered the east wall of the house came to life as the morning warmth coaxed the blossoms from their sleep. The array of red, white, and pink roses gave off the most beautiful fragrance that filled the house if the breeze was right.  
  
Another was also coaxed from sleep, but this was for an entirely different reason. Motoki looked around through sleep filled eyes as he listened to the feminine voice down below as it uttered every curse he had ever learned, and then some. Finally crawling to the edge of the hayloft and looking down his eyes met with the sight of Serenity cinching the saddle on Luna. Satisfied it was secure she hopped into the saddle and headed west at a full out gallop.  
  
"Better go tell Kenji," he muttered to himself as he started searching for his boots.  
  
* * *  
  
Halfway to the house a still groggy Motoki stopped and lifted his head high in the air taking in a full breath. "Mmm Makoto's up with the sun too," he said to himself as he inhaled the tantalizing aroma of fresh biscuits, bacon, and eggs. He sped up his pace and was entering the kitchen in under a minute. "Morning Makoto. Got some grub for a growing boy?"  
  
"I got plenty of food for any growing boy, especially one as cute as you Motoki," said Makoto as she set a full plate of food in front of him. "Why are you up this early? Don't tell me you smelled this all the way out in the barn?"  
  
"Nope, but almost." Makoto smiled at the comment and went about getting a plate for him as Motoki took a seat. "No, I'm up cause a certain someone was cussin' up a storm while she saddled her horse this morning."  
  
"Would that someone be a blonde whirlwind who loves to pretend she's a boy?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Her father must have really riled her up yesterday cause she was out of here before the sun."  
  
"I never would have believed it had I not seen it with my own two eyes. That girl never gets up before noon if she doesn't have to."  
  
"Good morning Miss. Kino," said Ami as she walked into the kitchen. She was dressed in her usual white apron and yet another of her famous blue dresses. "Morning Motoki. Mind if I join you for breakfast?"  
  
"Not at all sit right down cousin," said Motoki as he pulled out a chair for his younger cousin.  
  
"Ami am I ever gonna get you to learn my name?" asked Makoto as she set a plate of food down before her and Motoki.  
  
"Maybe but for right now I'm still too new around here," said Ami as she picked up her fork and set to work on breakfast.  
  
The trio ate in silence until their forks scraped bare china. Motoki pushed his chair back and patted his stomach with one hand while running the other through his short blonde hair. Ami and Makoto watched and waited sensing that something wasn't right.  
  
"Either of you know where I can find Kenji this morning?" he asked.  
  
"I believe that Mr. Tsukino is in town on business until three, why?" answered Ami.  
  
"Well I figured he ought to know that Serenity took off like a bat out of hell this morning."  
  
"Motoki!"  
  
"Sorry Ami. I'll watch my mouth better around you."  
  
"Don't worry about telling Kenji, after all most times she's back by dark anyway. She just has to ride out her frustrations. I would worry about poor Luna though, she's getting the worst of it," said Makoto as she cleared the dishes from the table.  
  
"That's for sure Luna's gonna need a very good rub down when they get back," said Motoki. "Could I have some milk please Makoto?"  
  
"Of course. I'm sorry I didn't give it to you sooner."  
  
"So what frustrations is Serenity running out on Luna this time?"  
  
"Mr. Tsukino has arranged a marriage for her and she is to be wed in one month. She just found out yesterday," said Ami as she sipped the coffee that Makoto had given her.  
  
"I'd love to be getting married," said Makoto with hearts in her eyes. "Of course I'd want it to be for love. I feel kind of bad for Serenity, being forced and all."  
  
"Well I thank you ladies for the food and the gossip but now I will leave you to return to my humble abode."  
  
The girls both giggled at the 27 year old who still acted like a teenager. With him around it was no wonder that Serenity spent most of her time out in the barn. But this was just a typical start to an average day at the Seven Gables Ranch.  
  
* * *  
  
April 2nd, 1860 Davenport Iowa  
  
A tall dark haired man leaned against the outside of a small boarding house and looked to the sky with his deep blue eyes. He was well built and a little over six feet tall. His ebony hair caught the sun's rays giving it a fluid quality. His strong fingers fidgeted nervously picking nonexistent lint from his perfectly tailored black suit. His matching black boots nudged the two suitcases at his side to make sure that they hadn't wandered off as he continued to wait.  
  
Then a vision of orange and gold flew out the door on his left dragging a very large suitcase behind her. She caught sight of the man waiting outside and a smile appeared on her face that touched her blue eyes making them dance like the stars. She launched herself in his direction obviously catching him off guard by the look of shock on his face. Heedless of wrinkling the fine orange fabric that her dress was made of she embraced him tightly.  
  
"Minako, air, please," gasped the boy as he desperately tried to pry her arms from his torso.  
  
"Oh sorry Mamoru," said the blonde as she loosened her grip and stepped back to look at her cousin.  
  
"You still have quite the death grip there Mina."  
  
She blushed and pulled her blonde hair around her face to try and hide it. "I'm sorry Mamoru it's just I'm so glad to see you."  
  
"I understand don't go hiding that face ok."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Is that all your bringing with you to St. Louis?"  
  
"Oh no that's just the only one I could drag by myself. I have four others up in my room."  
  
"Four more!"  
  
"Plus Artemis," she said nodding to the white cat that had followed her out and was now watching the pair with caution.  
  
"That cat is not coming with us," said Mamoru.  
  
"But Mamoru he was Mama's."  
  
"Fine but he rides with the luggage."  
  
"If he rides with the luggage I get the window seat on the train."  
  
"Deal, now let's go or we're gonna miss the 12 o'clock."  
  
* * *  
  
"All aboard!" called the conductor. "Last call for all passengers heading to St. Louis!"  
  
"Come on Mina we're going to miss the train," complained Mamoru as Mina checked the scarf filled cage that Artemis would be riding in for about the tenth time.  
  
"But this is his first train ride and I want to be sure that he'll be comfortable," pleaded Mina as she stuffed a scarf in-between the bars of the cage effectively blocking off the last view of Artemis's white fur.  
  
"He would be a lot more comfortable if you didn't bury him alive with scarves. Now come on its time to board."  
  
"Maybe one more."  
  
"Mina!"  
  
"I'm coming already."  
  
* * *  
  
"What compartment are we in again?" asked Mina as she moved through the passenger car.  
  
"Compartment four," said Mamoru as he nudged through the crowds.  
  
"Is it a private compartment?"  
  
"No we have another person with us."  
  
"Oh pooh then I have to behave for once."  
  
"I never thought of that aspect of sharing the compartment with a stranger. Thanks for finding something good about it Mina."  
  
"Very funny Mamoru."  
  
"I thought so."  
  
The two entered compartment four with Mina pouting and Mamoru smiling wickedly. Neither spoke a word to the other. Mina stared out the window watching the late arrivals run to the train and Mamoru pulled out his newspaper. Neither looked up as the other passenger in their compartment entered and took a seat.  
  
The train began to move and the whistle sounded as they pulled away from the station. Each person silently hoping that the five hour ride wouldn't be that bad. Five minutes out of the station there was a rap on the compartment door and the conductor slid it open. He stood there for a moment surveying the compartment and it's three travelers.  
  
"Tickets please," he said in a bored voice.  
  
"I really wish you people would have told me that I needed to keep that thing out," replied a female voice. "I just put it away and now you want me to get it out again? I'll have to take everything out of my little bag to find it now."  
  
"I'm sorry Miss but this is policy and if you ride the train."  
  
"Don't try to explain yourself I'll get it just start with them first."  
  
"Yes mam. Your ticket sir."  
  
"Here you are," said Mamoru as he handed over the ticket from behind his paper. He did not even want to look at the female who was causing all the trouble.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Chiba. Your ticket please Miss."  
  
"Here you are sir," said Mina in her most polite voice. She did not want to be anything like the woman seated next to her.  
  
"Thank you Miss Aino. Have you found yours yet Miss?" asked the conductor as he looked at the pile of trinkets that had accumulated on the seat next to her.  
  
"I think I see it, ah yes here it is," she said as she pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and handed it to the conductor.  
  
"Thank you Miss Tsukino and I do apologize for all the trouble."  
  
"Yes well next time you should remind us to keep our tickets out when we board."  
  
"Yes miss. Enjoy your trip with us."  
  
The conductor exited quickly sliding the door closed behind him. Mamoru could have sworn he heard the poor man's sigh of relief as he walked away. Just then the train hit a rough bit of track and lurched to the left scattering Miss Tsukino's pile of trinkets across the compartment.  
  
"Damn trains," he thought he heard her say. Then louder, "I really wish they could warn us before we hit those. Now just look at this mess, I'll never find everything. I swear when I tell daddy about this horrid ride this company will be out of business."  
  
"Is there any way you could complain in a softer voice miss I'm trying to read," said Mamoru from behind his paper.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry sir I didn't mean to disrupt you in your private study," she replied back. "The least you could do when speaking to a lady is look at her directly not through a paper."  
  
"And just who are you to tell me how to act," said Mamoru as he lowered his paper and glared at the girl. He was not surprised to see a very well dressed, very temperamental, female across from him. She was dressed to the nines in a red silk dress trimmed in black lace with a matching black lace bonnet to which a single red rose was pinned. The neck was high and made completely of black lace that met with the red silk in a line of tiny roses. Her hands were covered in black gloves and she was currently drumming her fingers on the seat.  
  
She threw her long black hair over her shoulder in a wave like motion and her lavender eyes spat fire as she said, "My daddy's only one of the richest men in St. Louis and I demand that you apologize for insulting me."  
  
"Oh really. And just who is your father?"  
  
"Mr. Kenji Tsukino of Millennium Savings and Loan, that's who."  
  
"Then I suppose I should apologize to you seeing as how I'm going to be seeing you quite a bit over the next month, and longer."  
  
"I highly doubt that you will be seen in my social circle sir."  
  
"Oh and why do you say that?"  
  
"Because my friends would never invite someone with such horrid taste in clothing to any of our social events."  
  
"Excuse me?" said Mamoru in shock. "This was custom made for me just last week by one of the finest tailors in Davenport."  
  
"Well I hope you didn't pay too much for it because the lines are horrid and that green under vest is just all wrong for you."  
  
"I suggest you keep your fashion advice to yourself Miss Tsukino while I still hold some respect for you."  
  
Mamoru opened his paper and proceeded to pick up where he left off. Minako took this time to look over at the raven haired, hot headed female next to her. She picked up a couple of the scattered items and handed them to her.  
  
"Would you like some help cleaning things up?" asked Mina as she smiled at her. "My name is Minako Aino."  
  
"I'd love your help sweetie," she cooed in a suddenly pleasant voice.  
  
"Great I'll get this side and you can get yours."  
  
"Well I was kind of thinking you could get the ones on the floor. I mean I am wearing silk and you're wearing that plain cotton thing."  
  
"Oh." Minako was stunned for a moment. "It would go faster if we worked together."  
  
"Exactly!" was the reply as Miss Tsukino continued as if Mina's comment had never been. "See you'll clean up the floor and I'll put them back in my bag."  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"Now be a good dear and hand me that fan from over there."  
  
Mina continued to smile even as she thought of ways she could strangle the woman sitting with her. Once the last bobble was back in its place Mina slumped back into her seat and looked out the window. Oblivious to the exhausted girl next to her, the lady in red pulled out the latest copy of Godey's Ladies Book. Thanking Minako didn't even cross her mind.  
  
The rest of the ride was silent as the trio became absorbed in their own little worlds. Mamoru silently fumed about the over dressed female sitting in front of him from behind his paper. Minako pouted over her failure to become friends with the snob next to her as she gazed out the window. Miss Tsukino absorbed herself in the world of fashion and gossip as she contemplated how cute the man across from her would look in a tuxedo.  
  
* * *  
  
Motoki paced back and forth across the platform as the train appeared in the distance. He did not like being the first person to greet Miss Rei Hino after a long train ride. No not Miss Hino, Miss Tsukino. Motoki had to remember his orders to use her maiden name. Kenji had been very specific in that respect, he was not to let on that Rei was married already. Motoki had been startled by that order but orders were orders.  
  
He did however, look forward to meeting Mr. Chiba and his traveling companion Miss Aino. Kenji had told Motoki that Chiba and his cousin were very nice people and hinted that Chiba's cousin was an attractive young woman. The merger that was bringing them to St. Louis would make Mr. Chiba's bank, Rose Savings and Loan, a branch of Millennium Savings and Loan and Kenji was sealing the deal by offering his daughters hand in marriage.  
  
The train rolled into the station and, with a loud whistle and lots of steam, it stopped in front of the platform. The conductor released the step and immediately a woman in a red silk dress with long black hair came storming towards him. Motoki couldn't help but feel sorry for whoever had to ride with her this time. "Evening Miss Tsukino," said Motoki as he offered her a seat on the bench he had been saving.  
  
"Evening Motoki. When do we leave for home? I can't wait to get there and soak in a nice hot bath," said Rei as she pulled out her fan.  
  
"We leave soon as the other two people we're taking back to Seven Gables get off the train and I make arrangements for the luggage to be brought tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow? I can't wait till tomorrow to have my dresses at home Motoki. I'm taking at least two trunks with me now."  
  
"I have to fit two other people in the buggy Miss and I can't guarantee that they'll fit."  
  
"Make them fit. I want at least two trunks home tonight so I have something to wear in the morning."  
  
"Yes miss." Motoki turned his attention back to the train once again and watched as a young man with dark hair exited the train and then turned to offer his hand to the woman behind him. She was a vision of golden beauty that he couldn't keep his eyes from. She wore an orange dress trimmed with yellow roses and her golden hair was long and loose down her back. Her blue eyes shone with happiness as she looked to the man who had helped her down. Motoki immediately felt a pang of jealousy that he was not the one she was smiling at.  
  
The couple walked a few steps then concern crossed her perfect face and she quickly ran towards the end of the train. The man just stood there half smiling until she returned with a small cage filled with scarves. Then the two headed straight for Motoki and suddenly she was smiling at him.  
  
"Are you Motoki from Seven Gables?" asked Mamoru to the obviously love struck boy.  
  
"Yes I'm here to give you and this vision a ride to your home for the next month," said Motoki as he took one of Mina's hands in his and kissed it.  
  
"Why thank you Motoki," said Mina with a blush.  
  
"Motoki I made arrangements for two of my trunks to be loaded into the buggy so you needn't worry about that. Now can we please go home?" asked Rei with only a short glance at her traveling companions. "I suppose you knew the whole time that you were staying at my house."  
  
"Yes I did and I am also aware of the other arrangements that have been made and I'll be signing the final contracts tonight," said Mamoru as he offered his arm to Rei who grudgingly took it. "I told you I would be seeing a lot of you."  
  
"May I carry that for you Miss Aino?" asked Motoki pointing to the cage.  
  
"Thank you but no I think I better keep this with me or Artemis might throw a fit. You could do one thing for me though," said Mina.  
  
"Anything Miss."  
  
"Call me Mina."  
  
"Gladly Mina."  
  
Four people, two trunks, and one cat cage later they were all loaded into the buggy and headed for Seven Gables. Rei and Mamoru were in the back seat together neither saying much to the other. Motoki had the reins in one hand and the other around Mina's slender waist as they sat in the driver's seat together. Poor Artemis's cage was tied to the top of the trunks and on every bump you could here a howl of annoyance.  
  
They arrived at Seven Gables just as the last rays of the sun set the sky ablaze with color. As soon as the carriage came to a stop Rei jumped out and stormed into the house. Mamoru, Mina, and Motoki took their time as they watched the colors fade away. When they were heading in Mina wasn't really looking where she was walking and was nearly run over by a horse and rider as they stormed down the drive and into the stables.  
  
"What was that," gasped Mina as she clung to Motoki's arm for support.  
  
"That was a Tsukino in a bad mood," said Motoki as he guided them into the house.  
  
"I'll have to have a talk with that young man later and make him apologize to Mina," said Mamoru as he followed the others inside. He missed the confused look Motoki sent him at that comment.  
  
* * *  
  
"Motoki welcome back. Come on in and introduce our houseguests," said Makoto as she met them at the door. "Especially this cute guy you brought home."  
  
"Makoto I'd like you to meet Mr. Chiba and his cousin Miss Minako Aino. This is our talented chef extraordinaire Makoto Kino but everyone just calls her Makoto."  
  
A chorus of hello's and nice to meet you's followed handshakes as Makoto led them into the sitting room. "I'll go bring in some lemonade I'm sure you're thirsty after the long drive. Ami should be down in a bit. Miss Tsukino is probably lecturing her just about now on the importance of a properly drawn bath."  
  
"Thank you Makoto," said a new male voice as an older man with pepper and salt hair walked into the room. "I'm sorry you got stuck traveling with my daughter she can be quite the interesting one."  
  
"That's all right Mr. Tsukino it just made our ride all the more fun," said Mina with a polite smile.  
  
"Please call me Kenji everyone does. Now tell me all about your trip."  
  
Motoki slipped out of the room just as Makoto was bringing in the lemonade. He mouthed stables to her and Makoto nodded her head in understanding. The real fun was about to begin. They weren't disappointed. The front doors were thrown open and in stomped the rider that had nearly run over Mina. The group in the parlor looked up and conversation stopped as they stared at the dirty new arrival.  
  
Mamoru glared at this man who had so recklessly ridden in nearly hitting his cousin. The boy obviously had yet to learn proper etiquette. He had to admit that the boy did look young and almost had a feminine figure, but that was still no excuse. His boots, jeans, jacket, hat, and face were covered with a layer of brown dirt. Not a wisp of hair was visible just a straight line of a mouth and two crystal blue eyes that rivaled the summer sky. The boy never looked at Mamoru just glared at Kenji and stormed up the stairs.  
  
"I apologize for that," said Kenji as he looked to his guests. "Guess you've seen the worst of both my children today."  
  
"We all have bad days Kenji. I'm sure that tomorrow morning all will be explained," said Mina with a smile.  
  
Kenji was about to reply when a scream floated down from upstairs. Then Rei came down the steps in a very unladylike fashion. "Papa that heathen is in my room! You can't possibly expect me to share a bed with that animal," sputtered Rei.  
  
"You and your sister will just have to work things out. I asked her to share with you so that Mina here could use Serenity's room for this month," said Kenji.  
  
"But poppa, me share a room with that amazon?"  
  
"Speak kindly of your sister Rei. After all she just found out about her betrothal last night, she'll be back to normal by tomorrow."  
  
"I don't know how you found someone dumb enough to marry that whirlwind but I suppose she'll be out in the stable with Motoki most days."  
  
With a smile to the now stunned looking Mamoru Rei went back up the stairs to her room. Soon a very frazzled looking blue haired maid came downstairs loaded down with the dirt covered clothing. Then another argument could be heard as Rei started screaming about the bathtub. Splashes ensued and soon after a door slammed and then quiet. Kenji looked to each of his guests and said, "Welcome to Seven Gables."  
  
* * *  
  
That evening an eerie calm fell over Seven Gables as a full moon painted the grounds silver against the night sky. A lone fire fought the oncoming darkness as it threw light across the small room. Two figures, one sitting by the fire, the other in the shadows, talked in whispers.  
  
"Is the deal finished," asked the first shadow.  
  
"Yes the papers are signed and there's no escaping fate now," replied the second.  
  
"Do you regret the decision?"  
  
"No but still I worry about manipulating matters of the heart."  
  
"Don't worry, when it comes to matters of the heart I'm better than cupid. Before the sun sets on the final day their hearts shall be united as one."  
  
"I hope you're right," said the second shadow as it extinguished the flames.  
  
* * *  
  
Ending Note: Ahh so would you like more? Too bad you'll be getting more anyway. ;P 


	3. Chapter 2

Rating: PG -13 (for language)  
  
Original publication - 3/23/00  
  
* * *  
  
A Merging of Hearts  
  
A Historical Fan fiction  
  
By Ceila  
  
* * *  
  
April 3rd, 1860  
  
The dining room was full of life as Makoto served a breakfast that rivaled the master chefs of France. Pancakes, biscuits, bacon, sausage, cheese, fresh butter, milk, and fruit covered the table from end to end. Kenji was the first one down followed by Mamoru. Next came Mina who gave a gasp of delight at the sight of the feast before her.  
  
"Oh my this looks too good to eat," said Mina as she took her seat across from her cousin.  
  
"Nothing here is too good to eat Mina. In fact it's too good not to eat," said Kenji as he smiled at Makoto.  
  
"Morning, Papa," said Rei as she waltzed into the dining room and sat next to Mina. "Morning Mina, Mr. Chiba."  
  
"Please call me Mamoru most people do," he replied.  
  
"Alright, Mamoru it is then."  
  
"Rei dear I have a favor to ask you," said Kenji.  
  
"Anything Poppa."  
  
"Can you plan your sisters wedding? I know nothing about dresses and flowers and colors and such so I was hoping."  
  
"Say no more Poppa I would love to plan Serenity's wedding."  
  
"Good then I'll ask Motoki to take you into town after breakfast."  
  
"Wonderful." said Rei as she smiled at her father. "This is my chance to get back at that little heathen. I'll get her the fanciest dress I can find and make her wear it even if I have to hold a gun to her head." She thought as an even larger smile brightened her face.  
  
After that it was silent as they finished breakfast. Only Mina really noticed when a still sleepy blonde walked through the dining room to the kitchen and out the back door. When she was finished she excused herself from the table and followed the path that Serenity had taken.  
  
"I wish I could run faster," thought Mina as she held the bulky material of her dress off the ground. "Now I know why Serenity wears pants!" Mina made it to her destination and placed a hand on the side of the barn to catch her breath. If that wasn't a long distance she didn't know what was. When she was composed she straightened her yellow and orange dress, brushed her bangs out of her eyes, and walked into the barn.  
  
* * *  
  
"Motoki you have to be kidding me," said Serenity as she brushed her black mare.  
  
"Nope I really thought he was gonna murder you. You should have seen his face and then when he implied that you were a boy, I almost couldn't keep a straight face," said Motoki as he threw fresh straw in an empty stall.  
  
"Well he knows the truth now and I suppose he has reason to be angry."  
  
"Yeah well you had reason to be preoccupied. I gotta get a new load of straw, I'll be back."  
  
"No rush right."  
  
"Right."  
  
Motoki left the barn one way as Mina entered from the other. She walked in and stared in awe at all of the clean stables and the magnificent animals that lived in them. The horses announced her arrival to Serenity who wouldn't have noticed the curious girl. When Mina got to the black mare at the end of the row she simply stared at the horse. The mare flared her nostrils and stomped her hooves and as her mane shifted a white crescent moon marking became visible on her forehead.  
  
"She doesn't like to be stared at," said Serenity in an even voice.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there," said Mina as she backed away quickly. "I didn't mean to offend her."  
  
"I think Luna can forgive you. That is if you can forgive me." A puzzled look covered Mina's face as Serenity emerged from the stall and shut the gate behind her. Mina simply watched dumbstruck as Serenity took the beat up cowboy hat from her head and used it to dust off the jeans that she wore. Then it was back on her head covering the neat bun of golden hair.  
  
"Forgive you for what?" Mina asked finally able to find her voice.  
  
"For nearly running you over yesterday. I'm afraid I was a tad bit preoccupied."  
  
"Oh that! Well don't worry about it Motoki was there to protect me."  
  
"Really?" said Serenity as she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes well I didn't come out here to talk about me I want to get to know you," said Mina quickly trying to cover the blush that stained her cheeks.  
  
"What would you like to know?"  
  
"Well for starters I noticed that your room is filled with pictures. Did you draw them yourself because they're quite good."  
  
"They were my mother's. She was the artist not me."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. My dad says I look like her, and I have her free sprit but there the similarities end."  
  
"I keep hearing about this wedding but I don't see a ring on your finger."  
  
"Yeah well this wedding was all my fathers doing not mine."  
  
"Really?" asked Mina as she played with some of her blonde hair. "Why do you say that?"  
  
"Maybe because I'm simply a way for my father to ensure that his business will go on. He gave away my freedom of choice. He told some man, that I have yet to meet or even find out his name, that I would be his bride," said Serenity as she kicked the stable wall causing the horses to whinny.  
  
"Maybe it won't be as bad as you think."  
  
"Oh I'm sure I'm gonna end up married to one of Papa's old partners and I'll end up having to be a nursemaid to an old man for the rest of my days."  
  
"Perhaps your father has found a younger partner for you to marry."  
  
"Not likely. Daddy doesn't deal with anyone who doesn't have at least one gray hair."  
  
"Now that's the silliest thing." Mina stopped mid sentence as her gaze fell on the sight of Motoki entering the barn.  
  
His arms were strained under the weight of the straw bale and his well-defined muscles fought against his shirt. His short blond hair fell over his forehead but didn't get into his eyes so she had a clear view of his sky blue orbs. When Motoki looked up and his eyes met Mina's Serenity could almost feel the connection between the two. However as soon as they made eye contact Mina forgot all about Serenity and Motoki abandoned his straw. They were drawn to one another by some force that Serenity could only call true love. Deciding that it was a good idea to get something done today, and give these two some time alone, she grabbed one of the saddled horses from outside and took off to town. Maybe if she found a new book to read she could calm her fears a bit.  
  
* * *  
  
"So Mina how are you this morning?" asked Motoki.  
  
"I'm fine and you?" asked Mina looking him straight in the eye.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
The two of them stood in the most awkward silence since neither could find words to express what their eyes and hearts were telling them. Ever so slowly Motoki reached out a hand to brush a strand of hair from Mina's face. The contact was like an electric shock to both of them.  
  
"I would like to kiss you Mina."  
  
"I would like to kiss you too."  
  
Motoki leaned down to her slightly shorter height and with his lips just barely touching hers he whispered, "I think I love you Mina." Nothing more was said as their lips met in a long tender kiss. They didn't even notice when an impatient Rei came marching into the barn and stopped short at the sight of the two embracing. Mamoru came up behind her and a smile crossed his face until he saw who it was that was wrapped in the arms of a strange man.  
  
"Get your hands off her," he growled as he entered the barn.  
  
"Really Mamoru there's no need to ruffle your feathers," said Rei as she tried to calm his temper. "It's just a little kiss."  
  
"Little kiss! He has his hands all over her!"  
  
"They're barely touching."  
  
"He has no right."  
  
"Mina is a big girl and she can handle a kiss. Now come on lets break this up in a civilized manner."  
  
Mina and Motoki were completely oblivious to the conversation going on. All they knew was the wonderful feeling of love that coursed through their veins. Unfortunately all good things must end and when a hand grabs your arm that'll do it. Mamoru had taken hold of Mina and was gently trying to pry the two apart. Rei on the other hand simply sat back and watched.  
  
"Hmm what?" asked Mina as the connection was broken and she threw angry eyes to Mamoru.  
  
"Time to go to town and we can't leave until you let Motoki here have his hands back," said Mamoru as he gently pulled her away from Motoki.  
  
"Oh," said Mina as she began to turn a nice shade of red.  
  
"I'll go get the buggy and horses ready," said Motoki in a soft voice as he turned almost as red as Mina.  
  
"Well get to it Motoki," said Rei stepping into the conversation.  
  
"Yes miss."  
  
Motoki ran off to get the horses leaving Mina with her cousin and Rei. No one said a word until Mina in a soft voice said, "I think I'm in love." Then just as suddenly she was back to her usual bubbly self as she skipped out of the barn.  
  
"I'm gonna have to have a talk with those two," said Mamoru as he followed his cousin.  
  
"Mamoru why won't you let love happen?" asked Rei.  
  
"Love doesn't' exist in this world. That's why I'm here getting ready to marry a complete stranger."  
  
"Well if you feel that way about it."  
  
"No I'm sorry I know you're not a stranger anymore but still I hardly know you let alone love you."  
  
"Oh Mamoru you don't know."  
  
"Please don't try to make excuses Rei. I know you're doing this for your father. Let's just try to get to know each other a bit better shall we."  
  
With that said Mamoru walked out of the barn and stood with Mina while they waited for the buggy. Rei stood in the barn dumbstruck. He thought they were getting married, oh this was good. This must have been why her father had asked her to come home pretending to be single. By using her maiden name she was confusing the poor boy that would obviously have run the other way had he known that he was to marry the amazon. She looked to Luna who shook her head in response.  
  
"Don't look at me that way Luna. I mean, wouldn't you take advantage of this situation too?" asked Rei as she straightened her skirt and walked out to the buggy.  
  
* * *  
  
Half an hour later the buggy rolled into town along with it's four passengers. Two had silly grins on their faces, one held a frown and the last a polite smile. As they rolled down Main Street two of the passengers looked with curiosity at the buildings that lined the street. Two dry goods stores, four saloons, three boarding houses, two grocery stores, a post office, bank, Sheriff's office, and a barber shop. St. Louis was definitely a busy town.  
  
The carriage came to a stop in front of the sheriff's office that was wedged between Gustaf's Dry Goods and the post office. Motoki tied the horses to the post and proceeded to help Mina and Rei exit the carriage. The girls went immediately to the dry goods store and Mamoru went into the post office. Motoki just waited with the horses.  
  
* * *  
  
"So I rode in and nearly ran over his cousin," said a female voice. "You should have been there Tegami."  
  
"Well I guess I'll just have to start visiting on a regular basis again," said a tall man, about 28 years old, with brown hair that always looked wind blown. His bangs fell over a pair of green eyes and he was forever pushing them out of the way.  
  
"Tegami you know what papa did to you the last time."  
  
"Well the last time I tried to court you Serenity and you were only 16 and I was a whopping 22."  
  
"Yes and papa thought you should visit with his shotgun not his daughter."  
  
"Don't remind me," said Tegami with a chuckle.  
  
They were both laughing so hard that neither one noticed the door open or the young man that entered. Mamoru cleared his throat to try and get the attention of the two men at the counter. Neither looked up so he walked over to the boy on his side of the counter and removed his dusty cowboy hat from his head. The reaction he got was quite unexpected. A sea of golden hair fell nearly to the floor and a very feminine face turned angry crystal blue eyes to Mamoru.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing!" she screamed. "Give me back my hat. Don't they teach men manners anymore?"  
  
"I'm sorry but I thought, I mean I didn't know," Mamoru stumbled over his words. He couldn't take his eyes from her face.  
  
"Don't they teach you to speak either? Really I must have a word with some of the teachers in this town."  
  
"May I help you sir?" asked Tegami trying to save the poor man from Serenity's wrath.  
  
"He doesn't need any help Tegami he just needs to learn some manners."  
  
"I beg your pardon but I have better manners than you. Hats should be removed when you enter a building," said Mamoru trying to save his reputation.  
  
"That's a rule for guys not ladies sir," said Serenity.  
  
"Well at first glance you looked the part miss."  
  
"Really?" One eyebrow raised at this statement. "Well then I guess I should act like one."  
  
"No that's not necessary."  
  
Mamoru was too late to stop the fist that connected with his stomach. The air left his lungs and he doubled over. By god she packed a punch! Straightening up he looked over the now smirking figure. Brown boots and jeans covered her legs showing the nicely defined curves of her hips. The blue work shirt highlighted her eyes and hid the evidence of her gender. Her face was covered with dust and the brim of the cap had hidden its soft features from view. The golden cape that fell from her head to the backs of her calves was the only feminine giveaway.  
  
"Ready to apologize or should I put a dent in that pretty face of yours?" asked Serenity as she looked over the gasping Mamoru. He was cute, for a guy. Clean black boots, a well-cut black suit, and a green under vest gave him away as an office man. His face was all male and very good looking. His eyes were blue but they held an air of sadness in their cerulean depths. His black hair was well styled and only now as he straightened up did a couple stray locks fall over his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry if I offended you miss," he said in a deep voice.  
  
"That's all right I guess I can forgive you." Was it her imagination or did he just sound incredibly sexy? No get it together Serenity you are not going to fall for this guy. "After all it happens quite often."  
  
"Once again I do apologize."  
  
"I'll see ya round Tegami. Come on out to Seven Gables and you can help me break in the newbies."  
  
"Did you say Seven Gables?" asked Mamoru.  
  
"Yeah, what about it? You got a problem with me inviting people over to my house?" asked Serenity as she prepared for another fight.  
  
"No it's just that I'm also staying at Seven Gables and I don't remember meeting you."  
  
"Oh you're one of papa's guests from Davenport aren't you. Mamoru Chiba right? President of Rose Saving and Loan. Your merging into Millennium Saving and loan at the end of the month."  
  
"Yes that's right but I'm afraid I don't know who you are."  
  
"Well I would have thought that you would have done your home work on someone you were merging with. Anyone knows that in business deals you do thorough background checks."  
  
"Yes I did but I didn't check into his family, simply the business."  
  
"Well I guess you are rather new at this aren't you. I mean you took over just last year after your father retired."  
  
"Yes but as I said Miss I was only interested in the business aspect of the deal. Now who are you?" asked Mamoru in a harsher than normal voice.  
  
"I'm one of Kenji's daughters, Serenity Tsukino." She said watching for his reaction.  
  
"Well it's nice to meet you Miss Tsukino but if you will allow me I have business I need to attend to with the postman here."  
  
"Of course Mr. Chiba."  
  
Both turned at the same time, Mamoru to the counter and Serenity to the door. She quickly twisted her hair back up and stuck the hat back on her head. Mamoru simply threw a couple letters on the counter and started talking with Tegami. Serenity left leaving the two to their business.  
  
"That man is gonna be a pain in the neck," thought Serenity as she mounted her horse and headed home.  
  
* * *  
  
The ride back in from town was as quite as the ride in. The only difference being that this time the frown on Mamoru's face was obvious. Rei stole glances at him every once in a while but then her mind wandered back to the fabric she had ordered for the dresses. Mina was comfortably riding beside Motoki in the driver's seat. Their hands were intertwined with the reins making it impossible for them not to smile at one another.  
  
They arrived back at Seven Gables around 3 o'clock so everyone went their own ways until it was time for dinner. Motoki went back out to the stables, Mina stayed out on the porch swing, Rei went inside to catch up on her embroidery, and Mamoru went in search of Kenji and some answers about his second daughter.  
  
* * *  
  
Mamoru found Kenji in his study working on some business contracts and loan paperwork. He knocked on the door and Kenji looked up at him with grateful eyes.  
  
"Please come on in Mamoru," said Kenji as he waved him into the office.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt I know you're busy," said Mamoru as he took a seat in one of the leather chairs.  
  
"No bother I was ready for a break anyway. What can I do for you?"  
  
"I met one of your daughters today. She gave me a lecture on how to handle business and a right to the stomach."  
  
"Ahh yes that's Serenity. I'm sorry I didn't warn you about her. She helps me quite often with the business and, well, often times she seems to run it."  
  
"I gathered from her lecture that she knew a tad more than the average bankers daughter."  
  
"That's the truth." Kenji chuckled as he relaxed into his chair. "Serenity knows more about the bank than I do right about now, or at least she thinks so. She knows all our clients and takes pride in the fact that half of them think of her as my son."  
  
"Yes I thought she was a boy at first as well. Then her hat came off and well she gave me a lesson in manners that I won't forget," said Mamoru as he rubbed his stomach.  
  
"Sorry about that she loves to pick fights, especially with guys who don't know who she is," said Kenji as he shook his head. "I'm afraid that after her mother died I raised her as I knew how."  
  
"She's quite the spit fire."  
  
"Yes and I wouldn't have her any other way." Kenji stood up and stretched. "Shall we go see if we can steal some pie from Makoto and spoil our dinner?"  
  
"You go right ahead I want to get the rest of my business in order. I'll see you at dinner."  
  
Both men left the office, Kenji headed to the kitchen and Mamoru headed to his room. He climbed the stairs slowly and entered his room with a sigh. Business was not what was on his mind. A certain blonde vixen with a temper to match her spirit dominated his thoughts. "Damn that woman!" he mumbled as the papers he had been holding slipped from his fingers to litter the floor. She had already disrupted his business in town and now he couldn't concentrate on business at home because every time he picked up a paper he saw Serenity's face.  
  
* * *  
  
At 5 o'clock sharp the dinner warning bell sounded from the main house and Serenity grudgingly walked back to clean up before dinner. Preoccupied as she was with her thoughts Serenity didn't see the gopher hole up ahead until her foot sank into it causing her to fall flat on her face. "Ouch," moaned Serenity as she lay there for a minute. Serenity had been having a simply lovely afternoon. First she had skipped breakfast, then she ran into Mr. Chiba in the Post Office and now she had just tripped on a gopher hole! Slowly Serenity got up, dusted herself off, and continued to the house.  
  
Rei met her at the back door with a smile on her face. "Why hello Serenity. Did you have a fun day today?"  
  
"What do you want Rei?" asked Serenity ignoring her sister's question.  
  
"Why I'm just here to help you up to your room and into the appropriate dress for dinner."  
  
"Rei I'm perfectly capable of getting dressed by myself."  
  
"Yes but it's my job to make sure you wear a dress not pants."  
  
"What! Whose idea was this? There is no way I'm gonna wear a dress to dinner."  
  
"Oh yes there is Serenity dear and I'm gonna make sure of it." Rei grabbed one of her sister's arms and dragged her upstairs to her room.  
  
"Rei I don't even own a dress anymore," said Serenity as she tried to find a way to get out of Rei's hold.  
  
"Don't squirm Serenity, and you do too have a dress."  
  
"No I don't. I burned all the ones I had a long time ago remember?"  
  
"Yes and I must say it was a waste of good cloth."  
  
"I had a nice bon fire going though."  
  
"Yes well this is something that even you weren't allowed to get your hands on," said Rei as she led Serenity into her room and closed the door behind them.  
  
"Come on Rei let me out of here. I gotta wash up," said Serenity as she tried to get to the door but Rei stood firm.  
  
"The wash basin is right over there. Wash your face, arms, and hands and I'll do your hair."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Serenity surrendered but a mischievous smile lit up her face as she started cleaning up while Rei combed out the tangled mess that her hat had been covering. A half-hour later Serenity was clean and her hair was in a long braid and artistically pinned up in a neat coil. Rei stood back to admire her work then she walked over to the closet and opened the door to reveal a pale white dress with blue flowers embroidered on it. It had a full skirt, long slender sleeves, and a lacy neck. There was a blue ribbon that acted as a belt and tied in the back. An assortment of other white articles that Rei tried to hide behind her own skirt.  
  
"This is what you're gonna wear to dinner," said Rei as she held the dress like a shield in front of her.  
  
"I can't wear that," said Serenity as she jumped from the stool she had been sitting on and advanced on her sister. "What's all that other stuff in there?"  
  
"And why not?" said Rei ignoring her sisters question.  
  
"Well it's too fancy for me, and it's not the right color either."  
  
"Nonsense Serenity this dress is perfect for you. Now come over here and change."  
  
Serenity reluctantly walked over to the dressing screen, and with a death look to Rei, stepped behind it and started to undress. "So where did you find the dress?" From behind the screen Serenity could see into the closet noticed the large pile of white garments. "I'm not wearing all that stuff in there Rei I hope you know that."  
  
"It was mama's. I kept all of her clothes in hopes that maybe you would wear them someday," said Rei in a suddenly solemn tone. "And of course you're gonna wear all of this Serenity because it's about time you dressed like a lady."  
  
"If it was mama's it's not gonna fit me Rei. I may look like her but I'm not the same size."  
  
"True but that's why I altered it for you."  
  
"Damn," said Serenity as she stuck out an arm for the dress. "Give the thing to me then."  
  
"Well you don't just put the dress on silly. First you need to put on these," Rei handed Serenity a pair of loose white knee length pants. "These are your, pantaloons."  
  
"You mean a fancy pair of drawers Rei?"  
  
"Um yes."  
  
"There's lace on these things."  
  
"Just put them on," said Rei as she tried to cover the agitation her sister was causing.  
  
"Yeah right sorry Rei, but no. I'll just use the ones I'm wearing," said Serenity as she promptly threw the pantaloons out the open window.  
  
"Serenity! What are you doing?" yelled Rei as she ran to the window and saw the new pantaloons decorating the rose bushes outside.  
  
"Just give me the dress Rei, that's all I need."  
  
"And have you walking around half clothed? I don't think so. I suppose your current pantaloons will have to do."  
  
"Drawers Rei."  
  
"Fine call them what you will but at least keep them on. Here this is your chemise," said Rei as she handed her a thin white shirt with short sleeves.  
  
"This is a shirt Rei, except it's got lace on it again."  
  
"Serenity just put it on."  
  
"No, I'm not wearing a shirt under a dress, it's stupid."  
  
"Serenity don't make me come back there."  
  
"Sorry Rei," said Serenity as once again she tossed the undergarment out the window.  
  
"When I tell Setsuna how you threw all of her lovely undergarments out the window she'll be after your head," growled Rei as she closed the window and stormed over to the closet.  
  
"Come on Rei it's not like you actually wear all this stuff under your dress."  
  
"Of course I do! Any proper lady does."  
  
"But it's so impractical to wear all this, stuff."  
  
"It's not impractical it's proper. Now here please put this on, it's the last item I swear," said Rei as she handed Serenity a plain white petticoat.  
  
"Well it's about time you gave me the dress Rei but this isn't the one you showed me. It's kind of short, but at least there isn't any lace," said Serenity as she pranced out from behind the dressing screen with her nose in the air.  
  
Serenity was so absorbed in her prancing that she didn't see Rei or the evil look in her eye. She also didn't see the collapsed lampshade with strings that Rei held open in her arms. It wasn't until Rei jumped at Serenity and stuck the contraption over her head and around her torso that she came back to reality. Serenity immediately bolted for the door like a spooked horse but the corset that pinned her arms to her side threw off her balance and she tumbled to the floor with Rei still holding the corset strings.  
  
"Let me go!" Serenity screamed as she kicked her legs against the floor. "This is inhumane!"  
  
"Not a chance," said Rei as she fought to catch her breath.  
  
"Get this thing off of me!"  
  
"No, now get up and pull your arms out so I can tighten the strings."  
  
"No, you take this thing off me right now," said Serenity as she blew a few loosened strands of hair out of her face.  
  
"I will not. You're gonna wear mama's dress and you're gonna act like a lady or I'm gonna tighten this till your arms break," said Rei as she too tried to see through her now loose hair.  
  
"Tighten all you like I'm not gonna wear this thing. I've watched you enough to know this is not very comfortable."  
  
"Comfort comes second to fashion."  
  
"No comfort comes first. Now where are my jeans?"  
  
"Oh no you don't! I got you into this and I'm gonna get you into that dress if it takes all night," said Rei as she stood above her sister. "Last chance Serenity."  
  
"Torture me all you like I'm not gonna cooperate with you Miss Priss," spat Serenity as she hardened her features.  
  
"Fine but don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
Rei placed one foot against Serenity's back and pulled the corset strings tight. Serenity just sat silently except for the sharp gasp that signaled the air had just been forced out of her lungs. Rei stopped and looked down at her sister who stubbornly turned away. Once again Rei pulled on the strings and this time Serenity felt her arms start to fall asleep.  
  
Then a simply evil idea floated into Serenity's mind, but could she pull it off? Sure Motoki was out in the barn but Papa and that Chiba fellow were right downstairs. Serenity briefly thought of her current state of undress but as soon as Rei gave another tug on the corset strings she didn't care. Serenity let out the loudest scream she possibly could with her restricted airflow.  
  
* * *  
  
Downstairs everyone except for Rei and Serenity were seated in the dining room. Makoto kept peeking her head in then looking at her pocket watch and frowning. It was now 6:15 and dinner always started at six sharp.  
  
"Will the dinner be ruined?" asked Mina after seeing Makoto peek in for the third time.  
  
"No it'll keep. She's just overly worried because there's company," said Kenji as he pulled out his own watch. "I must say that my daughters are not usually this late."  
  
Just then a shout filtered down from upstairs and a white object fell past the window landing in the bushes. Kenji just stared at the object as another shout sounded from above and a second white object joined the first. Mamoru followed Kenji's gaze to the window and he too stared at the white objects. Mina, not one to be left out, also turned to the window and inspected the white things from her seat.  
  
"What are those?" asked Kenji as he pointed to the window.  
  
"I have no clue," said Mamoru.  
  
"Oh my goodness!" gasped Mina as she bolted up from her seat, ran over to the window and took a closer look. She turned back to the men in the room and whispered as a blush crept onto her cheeks, "Those are women's underpinnings."  
  
It took Mamoru and Kenji a good minute to fully understand what Mina had said. When it did hit them they looked away from the window and busied themselves in a conversation.  
  
"So have you heard from your father yet?" asked Kenji.  
  
"Nope but I just sent out a letter today so maybe by next week," said Mamoru.  
  
Further conversation was stopped when a thump from upstairs shook the ceiling above them. Not even a minute later someone started screaming. Mamoru and Kenji both jumped up and headed for the stairs, Mamoru in the lead. Half way up the stairs the scream increased to an almost unbearable level. Certain that someone must be trying to murder the girls Mamoru didn't even bother knocking on the bedroom door before he opened it.  
  
* * *  
  
Rei dropped the strings to cover her ears and immediately the sound increased as Serenity wiggled to regain some much needed lung capacity. The sound of boots running up the stairs sounded faintly in the background and then the door to the room burst open to reveal Mamoru with Kenji right behind him.  
  
All sound and motion stopped in the room for a good thirty seconds as each person looked to the other then Rei promptly fainted and Mamoru began to laugh along with Kenji. Serenity just sat on the floor with the corset still about her torso, anger slowly covering the relief of being saved from her sister. Then two other sets of feet joined the men as Makoto and Ami tried to get into the room. When Makoto did manage to get past them she too almost broke out laughing at the sight Serenity presented.  
  
Ami was the one who finally got their attention," I think you best leave gentlemen. After all it's not proper to see a lady in such a state of undress."  
  
"But Ami look at her," said Makoto as she began laughing in earnest.  
  
"I don't see anything funny about this situation Miss Kino. Now please help me get these men out of here. This is very improper."  
  
"All of you just get out!" shouted Serenity from her seat on the floor. "And take the pile of red with you."  
  
Makoto, Ami, Mamoru and Kenji all stopped laughing as they realized Serenity's state of undress. The men left quickly, followed by Ami, and Makoto carrying Rei over her shoulder. When the door finally closed Serenity wiggled out of the corset, walked over to the window, and added it to the collection of lawn decorations below.  
  
"Round one to Serenity," she said as she retrieved her jeans from behind the screen.  
  
* * *  
  
Authors Note - I wanted to throw my own undergarments out the window when I saw what they expected me to wear under my wedding dress! 5 reviews in the first posting is the best any of my stories have ever done. Thank you. :) 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: As always it is my sad duty to remind everyone, including myself that I do NOT own Sailor Moon or anything that goes with her. I'm just borrowing the characters for a bit.  
  
Rating: PG -13 (for language)  
  
Original Date: 4/27/00  
  
* * *  
  
A Merging of Hearts  
  
A historical fiction fan-fiction  
  
by Ceila  
  
* * *  
  
April 4th, 1860 Seven Gables  
  
The small office seemed entirely too small at the moment. Serenity stood across the desk from a red faced and scowling Kenji. Had the desk not been between the two any bystander would have feared for the life of the young woman.  
  
"You wanted to see me papa?" asked Serenity as she stood patiently awaiting her father's words.  
  
"Sit down Serenity," he bit out at her. "It's about time I had a talk with you regarding proper behavior."  
  
"Ok papa," said Serenity as she took her seat in the black leather chair and smiled innocently at the older man. "Talk away."  
  
"Don't start that with me young lady. A cheery disposition is not going to save you from wearing a dress anymore than that tantrum yesterday."  
  
"Papa I was only acting in self defense. Rei attacked me from behind, I didn't know it was her."  
  
"Like hell you didn't Serenity. You knew damn well who was in that room with you and you threw that fit on purpose."  
  
"Ok so maybe I knew it was her, but I was still spooked."  
  
"Your sister worked long and hard on altering your mother's dress in hopes that she would see you in it and what do you do? Throw the underwear out the window and then try to shatter her eardrums. She's still deaf from your screaming you know," said Kenji his face holding his convictions even as his voice softened at the last statement.  
  
"I told her I was sorry," said Serenity as she absently picked dust off of her hat.  
  
"Yes and then you had to tell her again and again and again because she couldn't hear you the first time!"  
  
"Could I help it if my voice was tired from earlier?"  
  
"You could have not thrown the tantrum and kept that banshee scream to yourself."  
  
"I said I was sorry papa it won't happen again."  
  
"That's right it won't because here's the deal. You want to know who it is you're gonna marry right?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Well I might consider telling you if you can shape up and start acting like a lady. Rei and Mina have graciously offered to tutor you in all the aspects of being feminine."  
  
"What happens if I refuse and stick to the way I am?"  
  
"I send you to the finishing school in Davenport and for the next three weeks and Miss Haruna will drill you on anything and everything feminine. You will get no books to read, no horses to ride, no pants to wear, and no boys. You'll come back a well behaved bride and walk straight from the train to the altar," said Kenji as he looked his daughter straight in the eye.  
  
"That's blackmail!" cried Serenity as she flopped her hat over her bun. "You're not playing fair papa."  
  
"That's life Serenity, you learn to roll with the punches. Now what do you choose."  
  
"Do I even need to say it?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Come on Hime I won't bite," said Motoki as he tried to approach the skittish mare. She was new and yet to be broken and most importantly she didn't like Motoki. "See I don't have that nasty rope now, nothing up my sleeves."  
  
Motoki approached her inch by inch holding up his empty hands for her to see. The mare's eyes darted wildly as she looked around for a way to escape but Motoki had backed her into a corner of the corral. He just had to gain her trust, which was half the battle. Motoki was about three feet away when Hime reared showing him the bottoms of her powerful feet as she pawed the sky and aimed for Motoki's head as she came down. He rolled away just as her hooves left their mark on the spot he was just in.  
  
"Having fun playing the rodeo clown?" asked Serenity as she climbed the fence and walked over to Motoki.  
  
"Very funny," said Motoki as he stood up and dusted off his pants. The mare had now retreated to the other side of the corral. "When did you get out here?"  
  
"Few minutes ago. I had to have a talk with the boss about a few things."  
  
"Oh you mean the little fit you threw yesterday?"  
  
"Yeah that and a few other things."  
  
"Makoto said you were fit to be tied, literally."  
  
"Very funny. You want help with her or not?" asked Serenity as she pointed to the wary horse.  
  
"Good luck with that one but you're welcomed to try. She's still too wild. Probably another month or so before she trusts anyone here."  
  
"Just watch the master."  
  
* * *  
  
"Mamoru? Are you in here?" asked Mina as she peeked into the sitting room to find her cousin absorbed in the morning paper.  
  
"Yes, what is it Mina?" he asked as he lifted his eyes briefly from the paper to look at his cousin. She was dressed in a pale yellow dress with long sleeves and a lacy neck. White gloves covered her hands and a white bonnet hid her hair from view. "You look nice going somewhere?"  
  
"Thank you Mamoru, but I was just on my way out to the stables and was wondering if you would care to join me."  
  
"Why don't you go with Rei?"  
  
"Well she's still getting dressed. She slept in a bit this morning because she couldn't hear Ami knocking to wake her."  
  
"She's still having hearing trouble? All right I'll go with you," said Mamoru as he folded his paper and rose from the chair. He was dressed in black boots and gray pants with a black dress shirt. He picked up the green jacket that finished his outfit and offered his arm to his cousin. "Shall we?"  
  
"Please," giggled Mina as she accepted his arm and they left the house headed for the stables.  
  
They walked in silence as they approached the stables, each lost in their own thoughts. Mina was silently praying that Serenity would still be out in the barn as Makoto had told her earlier. She had to get Serenity and Mamoru to spend some time together and having them "accidentally" meet was going to work.  
  
Mamoru was also thinking about a certain blonde but for entirely different reasons. She seemed to bring out the worst in him every time he met her. Granted they had only talked once but every time they shared a glance he felt something that scared him. He was silently hoping she would not be out here this morning.  
  
When the pair arrived at the stables they found it empty save the few horses that were staying in for the day. Mina was about to give up when she heard noises from behind the barn. Dragging Mamoru by the arm they reached the back door and swung it open just in time.  
  
* * *  
  
"Just watch the master," said Serenity as she handed her hat to Motoki and started towards the mare.  
  
"Be careful Serenity she's got about as much spirit as Beryl on a bad day," said Motoki as he climbed back over the corral fence.  
  
"Don't worry I'm a pro remember."  
  
Motoki just shook his head and leaned against the fence to watch the show. It would be a battle of wills and there was no doubt in his mind that Serenity would win. She was as stubborn as any horse he knew.  
  
Serenity surveyed the situation carefully. The mare was along the back fence but not yet in a corner. Hime was eyeing her every move as she sniffed the ground with feigned interest. Serenity moved in a bit closer but Hime did not lift her head. She moved another couple feet and then Hime looked up and stared her down, challenging her to make a move. Serenity stopped and returned the gaze with matched intensity.  
  
They stood there unmoving for a good two minutes and then Hime made the first move. She lifted one hoof off the ground and then another approaching the silent stranger with caution. Serenity never moved her gaze and Motoki wondered how she could remain still for so long. Hime continued to move slowly and with each step she brought her hooves down forcefully filling the air with dust. When she was close enough Hime reared and punched the air directly in front of Serenity. Another person would have moved but Serenity remained steady, her gaze locked with the horse.  
  
Motoki on the other hand, was ready to jump the fence and shove her out of the way. What was she doing! Hime was getting ready to bash Serenity's skull in and she was just standing there? Motoki was so intently set on watching the scene in front of him that he didn't notice the added spectators that arrived and stood next to him. What happened next amazed all three people. Hime dropped her hooves and circled Serenity, who followed the horse to keep eye contact. When Hime stopped Serenity slowly raised one arm and the horse nudged it with her nose.  
  
Taking this as a sign Serenity moved in closer and with speed that only practice can bring mounted the mare and directed her to the crowd by the gate. Serenity smiled at the amazed looks on their faces. She directed a look to Motoki and saluted. He shook his head as Serenity and Hime trotted over.  
  
"Who's the master?" asked Serenity as she halted the mare in front of Motoki and retrieved her hat.  
  
"You are Serenity," he said in an amazed voice.  
  
"Morning Mina, Mr. Chiba," said Serenity as she nodded to each in turn.  
  
"That was amazing," said Mina in awe.  
  
"That was just plain stupid," said Mamoru. "You could have been killed."  
  
"And what would you know city boy?"  
  
"I know enough to run the other way when a horse rears in my face."  
  
"Really, is that so," said Serenity as she nudged Hime closer to the fence. Then she dug in her heals and Hime reared right in front of Mamoru and Mina. Motoki grabbed Mina protectively as Mamoru backed off.  
  
"What are you doing?" shouted Mamoru as he straightened his green jacket.  
  
"I just wanted to see if you'd run all the way back to where you came from."  
  
"Very funny."  
  
"Motoki could you get me a drink of water? Being out in this sun is making me thirsty," said Mina as she turned to face him.  
  
"Of course come with me I have a canteen in the tack room," said Motoki as he led Mina back into the barn. He didn't notice the smile on her face as she glanced back at the arguing couple.  
  
* * *  
  
"You could have killed us!" shouted Mamoru as he approached Serenity and Hime.  
  
"The fence was between you and me, you were never in danger," said Serenity as she looked down at the annoyingly handsome man in front of her. "Unless you count that ugly green jacket. It's enough to spook any horse or human for that matter."  
  
"There's nothing wrong with this jacket. It's one of my favorites actually."  
  
"I don't see why."  
  
"Well what do you know about fashion anyway. I've never seen you in anything but jeans and a blue shirt."  
  
"I know enough about fashion to know that that jacket should be taken out and burned," said Serenity as she patted Hime before moving her to turn away from Mamoru.  
  
"Well miss fashion expert that hat's one step from the grave," Mamoru spat back at her as frustration fueled his temper.  
  
"What do you know about hats pretty boy?"  
  
"Oh so I'm pretty now?"  
  
"That's not what I meant!" shouted Serenity as a blush crept across her dirt covered cheeks.  
  
"Pity because I certainly think you are Miss Serenity," said Mamoru as he looked over her figure with approval. "Very pretty."  
  
"Why you, you, how dare you look at me in such a way! And then calling me pretty when you have made it perfectly obvious that you're interested in my sister!" Serenity turned her back and Hime's to Mamoru and folded both arms across her chest. "I demand that you apologize to me Mr. Chiba."  
  
* * *  
  
"Wait right here Mina and I'll get you a canteen," said Motoki as he walked back to the tack room.  
  
"I'll be right here," said Mina as she waved to his retreating form. "I'll sit right here and watch the fun."  
  
She had a good seat from the barn door as she watched her cousin and Serenity arguing over something or other. She couldn't hear the conversation but from her guess Mamoru must have turned on the charm because he leaned Up against the fence and, was that a blush on Serenity's cheeks? Oh this was good they might get together yet! But just when Mina was sure that the two were destined to fall in love Serenity turned away from her now confused cousin taking a defensive position on her horse.  
  
"Oh great he's gonna blow it," mumbled Mina as she began to nibble nervously on one of her gloves.  
  
"Here's your water Mina," said Motoki as he walked out of the tack room. He was so intent on getting to Mina that he didn't see the white cat lounging on the barn floor.  
  
"Motoki look out!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"MEOW!" howled Artemis as Motoki's boot came down on his tail. The cat streaked out of the barn and into the corral straight toward Serenity and Hime. Mina and Motoki could only watch as Hime reared throwing an off guard Serenity into the air and towards the ground.  
  
* * *  
  
"What'd I say wrong?" asked a now confused Mamoru as he straightened up and looked at the confusing woman in front of him. "If you don't know I'm not going to tell you," said Serenity as she sat up even straighter.  
  
"I'll never understand female logic. What am I apologizing for?"  
  
"If you don't know don't bother trying Mr. Chiba."  
  
"Well I'm sorry about one thing. I'm sorry I tried to compliment you. I don't even know why I did." Mamoru mentally bit his tong as the words left his mouth. He did like Serenity and, well, it was just cruel fate that had him engaged to her sister and not her. So he stood there staring at her back watching her in silence.  
  
Serenity had wanted an apology and she had gotten one, sort of. He had taken back his compliment but why did it feel so wrong? For a brief moment before she had remembered his feelings for her sister her heart had stopped. "He likes you Serenity," a little voice shouted only to be squashed with her reasoning of "He likes your sister too." Why did men have to be so confusing?  
  
Serenity and Mamoru were both so busy trying to figure the other out that neither heard the feline howl that started everything, but Hime did. The horse also saw the white animal that ran straight for her and reacted as any normal horse would. Hime reared and since Serenity had not been holding onto anything she was quickly unseated and thrown into the air.  
  
"This is gonna hurt," thought Serenity as she flew over the fence and closer to the ground. But the expected impact never came. Instead Serenity felt herself land in a pair of strong arms and settle against a very muscular male body.  
  
Time stopped for an instant as they stood there, together in each other's arms. They locked eyes and suddenly Serenity found it hard to breathe as she stared into his eyes. The force of the impact had knocked some air out of her lungs but not enough to cause the trouble she was having. "He's just a man Serenity get it together," she thought as she fought for control of her body.  
  
Mamoru too was feeling the effect of holding her in his arms. His whole body seemed to come alive the moment she landed there. He had acted on impulse when he saw her falling. It seemed natural to catch her, to hold her in his arms. "If anything happened to her I could never forgive myself," he thought. Mamoru reluctantly came back to reality and broke the moment, "Are you alright Serenity?"  
  
"Yes," she managed to whisper as she fought to tear her eyes away from his. "This feels so right," she thought as she unconsciously snuggled closer to his chest.  
  
"Would you like me to put you down now?" asked Mamoru. "Don't say that dimwit! This is right she belongs in your arms," he thought as he felt her snuggle closer to his body.  
  
"Hmm?" Serenity didn't really seem to be listening to him.  
  
"Are you ok? Do you think you can walk?"  
  
"What, oh, um, yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"You certainly don't sound it. Maybe I should carry you back to the house."  
  
"What do you mean I don't sound fine?" asked Serenity as she realized just who was holding her.  
  
"Well you were breathing funny and I figured," said Mamoru as he tried to defend himself.  
  
"Breathing funny? Since when did you become a doctor Mr. Chiba? Put me down this instant!"  
  
"No I think I'll carry you to the house, you're still shaking a bit." He started walking.  
  
"I am not shaking put me down right now!"  
  
"There's no need to shout."  
  
"I'm not shouting, I'm asking politely. Put me down now!"  
  
"Oh yes that's very polite. Besides we're almost at the house just enjoy the ride," said Mamoru as he continued walking.  
  
"Hmph," mumbled Serenity as she resigned herself to being trapped in his arms. Oddly enough she didn't really mind.  
  
* * *  
  
From a shaded second story balcony two figures watched the couple walk up to the house. The first smiled and handed the spyglass to the second who also smiled upon seeing the couple. "I thought she said she was better than cupid," said the second shadow.  
  
"They're together aren't they?" replied the first.  
  
"Yes but I don't think she did all that much work. If anything the cat deserves the credit."  
  
The first shadow laughed and with a final look to the advancing couple left the balcony leaving the second shadow alone. The second shadow took one last look below and with a final sigh, exited the balcony after the first.  
  
* * *  
  
Mina and Motoki exchanged smiles as they watched Mamoru carry Serenity back to the house. Mina leaned into Motoki's arms and sighed contentedly. She was so happy to have her matchmaking skills working that she momentarily forgot about her precious cat that had caused the whole incident.  
  
"They look so perfect together," said Mina as she squeezed Motoki's hand.  
  
"Too bad they fight like cats and dogs most of the time," said Motoki as he leaned in to place a butterfly kiss on Mina's cheek.  
  
"Yeah they do don't they. Oh no, Artemis!"  
  
Across the corral and up a Maple tree a white cat sat watching the world below him as he cleaned his face and nursed his bruised tail. When he heard his name from down below his ears folded back against his head and his eyes went wide in fear as he climbed even higher into the tree.  
  
* * *  
  
April 5th, 1860 Seven Gables  
  
The storm clouds that covered the sky gave a gloomy look to an almost perfect day as Serenity rested quietly in the hayloft. She had managed to escape the house and avoid any and all people so she had been able to spend some time thinking, and she had a lot of thinking to do. The more time she spent thinking about her arranged marriage the more she hated the idea.  
  
"I'll end up married to some old man who needs a nurse more than a wife," mumbled Serenity as she twirled a piece of hay between her fingers. "If it wasn't for papa I'd just run off right now."  
  
"If you did that who'd I get to tame the horses that hate my guts?"  
  
Serenity jumped up at the sound of the male voice but relaxed as soon as she saw who it was. "I suppose you'd just have to learn how to do your job Motoki."  
  
"Very funny, but seriously you wouldn't run off would you?"  
  
"No of course not. Papa gave his word that I would marry his partner so therefore I'm bound by that promise no matter how much I disagree with it."  
  
"You want to come in and see your father off?"  
  
"No I'm sure he won't miss me. Besides if I go back to the house I have to start my lessons and I'm not looking forward to those. I'll stay here for a bit longer."  
  
"Fine but be sure to come in for supper cause I'm not gonna be your waiter," said Motoki as he started back down the ladder.  
  
"Shut up and go look after Mina," countered Serenity as she nudged a lump of hay over the edge of the ladder. There was a soft thud as the hay made contact with Motoki's head.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Oops, sorry."  
  
"Yeah sure you are."  
  
* * *  
  
In the sitting room Rei and Mina sat on either side of a single lamp working on their embroidery. Rei was working on a lovely design of red roses and Mina was stitching yellow hearts into her cloth. They sat in companionable silence, stopping once in a while to chat about the poor weather.  
  
"I hate this time of year it's always so cloudy," said Mina as she cut a new piece of yellow thread.  
  
"Yes I know but at least in this weather you can use less powder on your face and still have a beautiful complexion," said Rei as she tied off her last stitch.  
  
Mina rolled her eyes and was trying to thread her needle when Kenji entered the room. He was dressed in a gray suit and matching top hat. His hair was combed precisely into place and his shoes looked freshly polished.  
  
"Oh papa you look wonderful. Are you going to a party?" asked Rei as she examined her father.  
  
"You do look good Kenji," said Mina as she once again tried to thread her needle.  
  
"No I'm not going to a party I'm going on a business trip. I'm headed up to Davenport to tie up some loose ends from the merger. I should be back in about a week," said Kenji as he straightened his tie.  
  
"Hurry home papa we'll miss you," said Rei as she got up and gave her father a goodbye hug.  
  
"I will but remember when I come home you know what I expect to see."  
  
"You really think she'll cooperate?"  
  
"If she doesn't just get Makoto to hold her down for you. I really must be going so I'll bid you fine ladies farewell and good luck."  
  
"Have a safe trip Kenji," said Mina as she looked up from her work.  
  
"Yes safe trip Papa and hurry home," said Rei as she gave him one last hug goodbye.  
  
Kenji tipped his hat and went out the door and into the waiting carriage. Rei, who had followed him out, watched the carriage roll off into the distance and then frowned as she noticed a flash of lightning. "I better tell Ami to close all the windows cause it looks like we're in for a storm."  
  
* * *  
  
Makoto stepped out the back door and wiped her hands on her flour- covered apron. She grabbed the dinner bell and rang it loud and clear. "Serenity better get in for supper," thought Makoto as she felt the first drops of rain hit her skin. "Well I'm not waiting for her I'm going in." Makoto hung up the dinner bell and walked back into the kitchen just as the heavens opened up.  
  
The rain started coming down, and down. It fell like sheets of silver over everything the eye could see. Makoto watched in wonder as the downpour attacked Seven Gables. "Ami come look at this. Have you ever seen it rain like this before?"  
  
The blue clad girl looked up from setting the table and joined Makoto at the window. "Oh my I hope no one is stuck out in this weather."  
  
"Most everyone's accounted for except for Serenity and Mamoru."  
  
"Oh dear I best get a change of clothes ready for each of them then."  
  
"Knock knock," said Mina as she stepped into the kitchen. "My it smells good in here."  
  
"I'm glad you approve Mina but you know the rules, no snacks till after dinner," said Makoto as she tried to usher Mina out of the kitchen.  
  
"I'm not looking for a snack I'm looking for my cousin. Have either of you seen him?"  
  
"I believe that Mr. Chiba went out for a ride earlier and has yet to return," said Ami as she started setting out plates for dinner.  
  
"I hope he's not caught in this rain," said Mina as she started to leave the kitchen. "Oh and where's Serenity? I have the cutest bonnet that I wanted to show her?"  
  
"She's still out there too," said Makoto. "Now out before I carry you out."  
  
"Yes ma'am," said Mina as she practically skipped out of the kitchen.  
  
* * *  
  
Mamoru cursed to the sky as once again he nearly fell from the now very slippery saddle. After their spat in the corral Mamoru had wanted to brush up on his riding skills to show Serenity that he was not the city slicker she thought he was. Right now however he was sure feeling like one. He was wet, cold, hungry, and just wanted to get home. For the past five minutes he had been trudging along at a snails pace because the rain had decreased visibility.  
  
"Can't you go any faster?" Mamoru grumbled to the horse who's only reply was to shake her head to remove some of the rain water. Then the sky lit up and the earth shook as a clap of thunder sounded. Mamoru cringed but his horse had a different response, it whinnied and reared unseating Mamoru. He tried to hold on but the saddle was slick from rain and he ended up in the middle of a puddle and covered in mud. Mamoru watched as the scared animal ran off leaving him to walk the rest of the way home.  
  
"Great what else is gonna go wrong today?"  
  
* * *  
  
Serenity wiggled deeper into the hay as the rain continued to come down in sheets. When the bell had rung for supper she had thought about going in but the rain had changed her mind. "I'll just wait out the storm." That was 15 minutes ago and it was still pouring. From her spot in the loft Serenity could see most of the back corral and the house of course, but the rain made it all very blurry. "It looks like one of Mama's watercolors," she thought as she allowed herself to remember her mother.  
  
Silent tears fell along with the rain as Serenity remembered her mother. She remembered the drawing lessons and lessons about colors. Her mother had been so proud that she had inherited the gift. At age 5 Serenity had been able to draw anything that was still for more than five minutes. Her mother had praised her work and offered to paint them, but Serenity had declined saying that her mother's were still the best pictures. Serenity smiled as she once again saw her mother's face smiling at her.  
  
Serenity was so engrossed in her memories that she didn't see the lightning cut across the sky. The thunder that followed did shock her from her thoughts and cause her to jump from her cozy nest. "Ugh I hate thunder storms," mumbled Serenity as she wrapped her arms tight around herself. "Can't we just have the rain and no thunder?" In response thunder rumbled again shaking the barn itself. Serenity moved to the open loft window and was about to shut it when she saw a saddled horse running through the rain. Sure that it was one of theirs Serenity left the loft and headed out to round up the loose horse.  
  
* * *  
  
"I will never again go riding on a cloudy day," vowed Mamoru as he made his way back to the main house. He had been walking for a good five minutes and he was almost certain that he could see it.  
  
"Come on let's get out of the rain."  
  
"Great now I'm hearing things," thought Mamoru as he kept on walking.  
  
"See the barn's right over here. It's nice and dry and warm."  
  
"I have to have a fever, I'm hallucinating," said Mamoru as he listened to the slightly muffled female voice. She sounded so friendly and the barn she talked about sounded so inviting.  
  
"That's a good horse. Just a little further."  
  
"Yes just a little bit further. Wait a minute Serenity?" called Mamoru as he squinted through the rain.  
  
"Mr. Chiba what are you doing out here?" asked Serenity as she looked up at the approaching figure.  
  
"I was out riding and I decided it would be nice to walk instead."  
  
"Uh huh sure you did. Come on the barn's this way."  
  
They walked together the last few feet to the barn, Serenity leading the scared horse and Mamoru following her like a lost dog. Once inside Serenity removed her now soaked hat and motioned for Mamoru to take a seat. "Just rest a bit unless you want to try walking up to the house."  
  
"No that's ok I think I'll wait it out," said Mamoru as he sat down on a bale of hay.  
  
"So are you going to tell me what you were really doing out there Mr. Chiba?"  
  
Mamoru was about to answer her question but he made the mistake of looking at her first. He noticed that she was soaked to the bone just like he was. Her clothes were plastered to her body displaying all of her curves. "God she's gorgeous," he thought, as he looked her over from top to bottom. Her jeans were molded to her legs like a second skin, hugging her well-defined muscles. Her blue shirt was loose but in it's wet state it was anything but descent. Even her hair that had been under the hat was soaked to a dark gold. She looked like a goddess.  
  
"Hello anyone home?" asked Serenity as she put down the brush she had been using and walked over to Mamoru. "I asked you a question Mr. Chiba."  
  
She was coming closer to him. Her movements were fluid and confident as she walked right up to him. "Get it together Chiba this is Serenity. She's cocky, stubborn, and engaged." Damn his mind for reminding him of that small fact, she was taken. The thought of some other man holding his Serenity made his blood boil. "Wait a minute when did she become your Serenity Chiba?" The question brought him back to reality, he loved her but he couldn't have her.  
  
"Mr. Chiba? Mamoru?" asked Serenity in a softer voice.  
  
"Huh oh I'm sorry, what did you ask me?" asked Mamoru as he looked up into her soft blue eyes.  
  
Serenity sucked in her breath when his midnight eyes met hers. "Um I just, um why were you out in the rain?" Suddenly it was getting a tad bit too hot for her in the barn. As she tore her eyes from his she took in his outfit. Sensible boots, black pants covered in mud that clung to his legs, a loose white shirt that was nearly transparent from the rain, and that green jacket. The shirt caught her attention because through it she could clearly make out a very well defined chest. Just for a moment she let herself imagine what it would feel like to touch that skin, she shivered.  
  
"I was just out for a little ride."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I got caught out in the rain. Thunder scared the horse and I fell."  
  
"Are you ok?" the thought of him being injured twisted something in her heart.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine just my pride was injured. I haven't fallen off a horse since I was very young," said Mamoru as he removed his jacket and placed it over her shoulders.  
  
"What's this for?"  
  
"You were shivering I thought you were cold."  
  
"Oh.thank you."  
  
Mamoru watched the woman in front of him with curiosity. She had always been so confident and strong before and now she seemed almost timid. Maybe she was as interested in him as he was in her. "No she couldn't possibly like me I'm just an arrogant city slicker," but deep down he wished he could be more.  
  
Serenity was caught off guard by the gesture. The jacket was wet and that sickly green color but it was warm and smelled faintly like roses and musk. She inhaled the scent and her stomach was suddenly filled with butterflies. "I am not falling for him, I'm not," but as much as she ignored the feelings they just fought harder to be noticed.  
  
"Do you want me to help you get the horse cleaned up?" asked Mamoru.  
  
"Sure you can take the saddle and dry it off and I'll start brushing," said Serenity glad for a chance to break the uncomfortable silence.  
  
They both set to work. Mamoru removed the saddle and began to dry it thoroughly and Serenity started brushing the mare. They worked in silence until there was nothing left to do but close the door behind the horse. Now here they were again, together as the rain continued to fall.  
  
"I wonder if they'll keep supper for us?" asked Mamoru as he took a seat on the bale of hay again. "Care to join me?" Mamoru patted the hay next to him and Serenity reluctantly sat down.  
  
"Makoto will keep something hot for us I'm sure," said Serenity as she stared out into the rain and pulled the jacket tighter over her shoulders.  
  
"So what were you doing out here?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"You asked me so it's only fair."  
  
"I was hiding from Rei and Mina."  
  
"Hiding? The ever brave Serenity hiding from two girls?" laughed Mamoru in disbelief.  
  
"You'd hide too if you knew what was waiting for you," said Serenity as she lightly punched his arm.  
  
"Oh and what's so bad that you have to hide from it?"  
  
"I'm not telling you cause you'll laugh again."  
  
"No I won't I promise."  
  
"Yes you will."  
  
"Please tell me. I won't make fun of you. In fact if you tell me I'll tell you something I'm hiding from," said Mamoru as he offered her his outstretched hand. "Deal?"  
  
"Deal," said Serenity as she shook his hand. Electricity trickled up her arm at his touch and sent her butterflies into over drive.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"They, that is Rei and Mina, are supposed to get me into a dress and teach me how to act like a lady before daddy gets home."  
  
Mamoru was silent as he pictured Serenity in a dress. If she looked this good in jeans and a shirt he'd bet she'd be even prettier in a dress. He let his imagination wander as he put her into several different types of dresses and finally stopped on a wedding dress. Then he added himself into the picture and he smiled at the thought of being her husband.  
  
Serenity waited for the laughter but true to his word Mamoru was silent. In fact he looked deep in thought at the moment. He looked so handsome, his dark hair wet and disheveled, falling over his eyes. The look of concentration only accented his chiseled features. "Wonder what he'd look like in a tuxedo?" she thought but then quickly dismissed it as the thought stirred up her butterflies again.  
  
Before she could ask him what he feared lightning flashed across the sky and a loud crack of thunder shook the earth beneath them. Serenity jumped and landed in Mamoru's arms wrapping both of her arms around him and burying her face in his chest. She felt safe here, she belonged here and it was at that moment that Serenity realized that her heart belonged to him as well.  
  
He was stunned to say the least. One minute he was dreaming about holding her in his arms and the next there she was. She was trembling slightly and holding onto him as if her life depended on it. Slowly Mamoru brought his arms around her and started whispering softly to her. He bent his head down and rested it on top of her head and inhaled the clean scent of her hair. This felt so right.  
  
Outside the rain was starting to let up and the sun began to fight its way through the clouds. Mamoru silently begged the rain to come back so he could stay with her just a bit longer but it was obvious that the storm was over.  
  
"The rain is stopping," he said as he gently pulled her away from him even as his heart screamed to hold onto her.  
  
"Is it?" asked Serenity in a breathy dazed voice. She had enjoyed being in his embrace entirely too much and shook herself mentally. "Guess we should head back then."  
  
Neither moved. Both of them were too lost in the other's eyes to care about dinner or the rain. Slowly, as if drawn by invisible threads, their faces drew closer and closer together. Mamoru tightened his grip around her waste and pulled her closer yet. Serenity closed her eyes sure of what was to come. Mamoru took one last look at his golden beauty and then he too closed his eyes and let his heart take over.  
  
"Serenity you out here?" was the faint call heard in the background. "Serenity?"  
  
The moment was shattered and both their eyes flew open and Serenity immediately jumped out of his reach. What had she been about to do? She was not just about to kiss Mamoru. The butterflies in her stomach fluttered rapidly and her breathing was erratic as she gave him one last look and took off towards the house.  
  
Mamoru wanted to pull her back and finish what they had started but he knew it was too late. Whatever magic they had created together had disappeared with the storm. "I'm gonna murder whoever it was that called her," he thought as he stood up and kicked the hay he had been sitting on. "Next time Serenity you won't get away."  
  
* * *  
  
Ending Note: So am I an evil author yet? I've finished my other work in progress, I Could Only Watch, so now I'm free to work on this one. Wish me luck!  
  
E-Mail the author at k340029@excite.com  
  
Catch sneak peeks of all my work, and other talented authors works, at Daydream - www.scribbles.0catch.com 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: As always it is my sad duty to remind everyone, including myself that I do NOT own Sailor Moon or anything that goes with her. I'm just borrowing the characters for a bit.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for language)  
  
Original Date: 6/9/00  
  
* * *  
  
A Merging of Hearts  
  
A historical fiction fan-fiction  
  
by Ceila  
  
* * *  
  
April 6th, 1860 St. Louis  
  
Kenji's normally neat office was a mess. The roll top desk that held all of his client's files was open and papers littered its surface. On the floor a frustrated blonde was looking through files searching for the elusive marriage contract that had sealed her fate. Serenity sat back and pushed a few loose strands of hair behind her ear. She had been searching her father's office for the past hour and still hadn't found it. That meant that her father still held the upper hand, she had no choice but to let Rei and Mina take over her life.  
  
Sighing in defeat Serenity started cleaning up the files. When she came to the Rose Saving and Loan file she just shoved it back into it's box without a thought. "I wish I'd never heard of you," she muttered to the box. Of course she meant Mamoru. She let her thoughts drift back to being held in his arms, looking into his eyes, listening to his heartbeat, and the smell of his cologne. Serenity sighed and then shook herself mentally. "Get back to the task at hand," she said as she started reorganizing files again.  
  
Half an hour later all the files were back in order and the office looked like it hadn't been touched. Serenity was just about to open the door when it opened for her and there stood the object of her thoughts, Mamoru. He looked very comfortable in his tan suit and tie. His dark hair, as always, was a perfect sculpture that made her fingers itch to mess it up. The blue eyes under his dark lashes washed over her body making Serenity shiver with their intensity.  
  
"Fancy meeting you here," he said as he entered the office.  
  
"What are you doing in here. This is my father's office not yours," said Serenity while desperately trying to regain her confidence.  
  
"I know that but I'm his partner now so I have as much right as you do to be in here."  
  
"I suppose."  
  
Serenity folded her arms over her chest and leaned against the doorframe watching every move that Mamoru made. She watched him walk behind her fathers desk, sit in his chair, but when he started leafing through piles of papers she wanted to strangle him. How dare he site in that chair! Millennium Saving and Loan was hers by right and no one, certainly not Mamoru, was going to take it away from her. Serenity was about to open her mouth and tell him all this when Mamoru looked up at her, his blue eyes holding a feeling of suspicion.  
  
"What were you doing in here?" he asked.  
  
"Just organizing files for Papa. They can get so messy sometimes."  
  
"I see. Is that why some of these are in here like this?" asked Mamoru as he held up the Rose Saving and Loan box with papers sticking out from all sides.  
  
"Well I didn't get to that one yet," said Serenity as she backed out the door.  
  
"What were you really doing in here Serenity?"  
  
"I was just doing a little research that's all."  
  
"Right, and what were you looking for that involved my bank?"  
  
"Nothing in particular."  
  
"Looking for more information about me?"  
  
"No, of course not. Why would I be interested in you?" Serenity countered as she balled her hands into fists.  
  
"Oh I can think of a couple reasons," said Mamoru as he reclined in her father's chair. "One of which is that you like me more than you're saying."  
  
"I do not! How could I possibly like an insufferable city slicker like yourself?"  
  
"You weren't acting like I was a, what did you call me, an insufferable city slicker when we were in the barn?"  
  
"No." Serenity felt her cheeks burn as she remembered how close she had gotten with Mamoru.  
  
"The truth is you like me Serenity, admit it."  
  
"No."  
  
"Then tell me what is the truth Serenity? What were you looking for?" Mamoru fixed his eyes on Serenity again and smiled slightly at the blush staining her cheeks.  
  
Serenity looked to the floor, suddenly interested in her boots. She was cornered and they both knew it. It was either admit she liked him or tell him about the license her father was hiding from her. Neither really appealed to her at the moment. Serenity finally looked up and into his curious gaze. Why did he have to be so cute?  
  
"Serenity there you are come on Motoki has the buggy outside and Setsuna will be waiting for us," said Rei as she popped her head into the doorway.  
  
"What did you say Rei?" asked Serenity as she turned to her sister. She had never been so happy to see the woman in her life.  
  
"Come on put a hat on or something because we need to be in town by 3 o'clock for your first fitting."  
  
"Fitting for what?"  
  
"You wedding dress silly," said Mina as she too peeked into the office. "Oh hi Mamoru are we interrupting a meeting?"  
  
"I ordered the fabric but now we need to pick out a design and fit it accordingly," continued Rei as if she hadn't been interrupted.  
  
"Excuse me ladies but I was talking with Serenity," said Mamoru from behind the desk.  
  
"Oh don't worry Mamoru you'll be able to flirt with her after we get back. Now come along Serenity," said Rei as she pulled a willing Serenity from the office and into the waiting buggy leaving Mamoru to stare at the open office door.  
  
* * *  
  
The streets of downtown St Louis were filled with, people, horses, buggies, and venders as the buggy from Seven Gables maneuvered towards Setsuna's Dress Shop. Motoki carefully steered the horses into an opening near the boardwalk and brought them to a stop. He then jumped down and went to help his passengers out.  
  
The first one out was Rei. Dressed in a royal purple dress trimmed in black lace. Her raven hair was netted up in a snood and her gloved hands held a matching purple parasol over her shoulder. The second was Mina. She practically jumped from the buggy into Motoki's arms in her rush to get to the shops. Her hair was hidden under an orange bonnet secured with a white ribbon under her chin. Her dress was orange as well with white lace trimming her throat and wrists. The third passenger was not as eager or well dressed as the other two. Serenity sat slouched in the buggy seat with her arms crossed and her hat low over her eyes.  
  
"We're here Serenity," said Motoki as he offered his hand to the sulking girl.  
  
"I know," replied Serenity but she remained unmoving.  
  
"Serenity dear you know that you have to come with us," said Rei as she impatiently twirled her parasol.  
  
"I suppose if you wanted to wait out here we could just ask Setsuna to take your measurements outside," said Mina with a smile.  
  
"Of course then the whole town would get to see you trying on dresses," said Rei.  
  
"I'll come in," grumbled Serenity as she left the safety of the buggy mumbling. "Daddy didn't say anything about fittings."  
  
"How do you expect us to teach you how to be a lady if you don't have proper clothes," said Rei as she grabbed one of Serenity's arms.  
  
"Anyway this is the best part of being a lady Serenity," said Mina as she grabbed her other arm and smiled. "Shopping."  
  
Serenity threw a pleading look to Motoki who held up his hands in defense and jumped back into the buggy. "I'll just wait out here." He ducked lower into the seat to avoid the threatening looks Serenity was sending him.  
  
* * *  
  
The girls entered the shop with Rei leading, Serenity in the middle, and Mina bringing up the rear. A bell above the door announced their arrival to the small girl behind the counter. She looked up at the trio that had just come in her large purple eyes taking in each girl in turn before she slipped from her stool to greet them.  
  
"Good afternoon ladies," she said as she curtsied in her small purple dress.  
  
"Good afternoon Hotaru is your mama around?" asked Rei as she smiled to the young girl.  
  
"She's upstairs now getting the fabric that you ordered."  
  
"Should we wait over by the fitting area or do we have time to look around a bit first?" asked Mina as she gazed at the rows of fabric that lined the back wall.  
  
"Mama said it would be a few minutes so I guess you could look around a bit."  
  
"We'll do that then," said Rei as she walked over to the pattern books.  
  
"I guess you don't need me so I'll just go back outside and keep Motoki company," said Serenity as she edged toward the door.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" shouted Mina and Rei at the same time as they each grabbed one of Serenity's arms again.  
  
"On second thought I think we'll wait by the fitting area," said Rei as she smiled at the stunned little girl.  
  
Hotaru just shook her head and retreated to her seat behind the counter. "Mama was right," she thought to herself. "These girls are crazy."  
  
Five minutes later a door opened upstairs and a tall woman dressed in a forest green gown came down. Her black hair was up in a tight bun at the back of her head and in the lighting of the shop it looked almost green. Rei was immediately smiling as she jumped up and ran to meet the taller woman.  
  
"Setsuna thank you so much for meeting us today," gushed Rei as she embraced the seamstress.  
  
"It's no problem at all Rei I'm only too happy to be the one making your sister's dresses," said Setsuna as she walked over to where Serenity and Mina were still sitting. "She is going to wear them this time right Rei?"  
  
"Of course she is."  
  
"She won't throw them out the window?"  
  
Serenity blushed and looked down at her feet as she answered the taller woman, "No ma'am."  
  
"Good. Let's get started with the fitting."  
  
"Oh this is always the worst part," said Mina as she pouted and walked over to a mirror.  
  
"Why do you say that?" asked Setsuna.  
  
"Because I'm not the one getting fitted."  
  
Rei and Setsuna both started laughing as they led Serenity to the small stool in the center of the fitting area. "Don't worry Mina this should be interesting even if you're not getting fitted," said Setsuna as she unrolled her tape measure.  
  
"After all we're not fitting just any female we're fitting Serenity and she never does anything the easy way," said Rei as she nudged Serenity onto the stool.  
  
"Hey watch it Rei or so help me I'll," said Serenity as she balled her fist and drew back her arm to hit Rei.  
  
"There will be no fighting in my shop understood," said Setsuna as she stared each sister down. Her crimson gaze went from friendly to deadly in exactly a heartbeat and each girl nodded her head in reply. "Good now let's get started."  
  
Rei claimed a seat next to Mina as Setsuna set to work measuring Serenity. No one said a word as the seamstress took measurement after measurement without writing a single number down. Serenity didn't even put up a real fight, only jumping once when Setsuna accidentally tickled her. When she was finished Setsuna stood back and studied Serenity for a moment taking in the color of her hair, eyes, and skin tone. Serenity looked down at her feet avoiding the penetrating gaze of the taller woman.  
  
"Hotaru run and get the blue dress from upstairs please," said Setsuna while still gazing at Serenity.  
  
"Yes mama," said Hotaru as she jumped from her stool and scampered up the flight of stairs.  
  
"You have something made already?" asked Mina in a shocked voice as she set down the pattern book she had been looking at.  
  
"Yes but it's just a simple pattern dress. I'm going to use it to see if the shoulders or underarms will need adjustments."  
  
"How long do you think it will take for the wedding dress?" asked Rei as she set her fan in her lap.  
  
"Well I'm not really busy now so I should be able to have it done by next week for a first fitting and then the alterations will be done the week after that."  
  
"Perfect there will even be a week to spare," said Mina as she clapped her hands together.  
  
"Here's the dress mama," said Hotaru as she carefully handed a blue bundle to Setsuna.  
  
"Thank you sweetie. Now Rei did you bring the necessary items?"  
  
"They're out in the buggy. Mina would you mind getting them dear?" asked Rei as she batted her eyes.  
  
"I suppose not," grumbled Mina as she headed for the door.  
  
"She'll be right back so let's get started. Come on Serenity."  
  
"Come where Rei?" asked the skeptical blonde as she leaned against the mirrored wall.  
  
"You're going to try on this dress."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"I agreed to be fitted I never agreed to put one on."  
  
"Here's the bundle of goodies," said Mina breaking the mounting tension.  
  
"I'll just set these out behind the screen for you Serenity," said Setsuna as she untied the string around the package inspecting its contents. "Oh and you'll notice that there aren't any window near my fitting room so you will be wearing this."  
  
"Do I get any say in this?" asked Serenity as she looked first to Rei then Setsuna and finally to Mina.  
  
"No," they all chorused together as Rei and Mina led Serenity to the fitting area.  
  
* * *  
  
An hour later Serenity stood in front of the dressing screen in an ankle length baby blue dress trimmed with white roses. It had taken all three of them to get Serenity into a corset but after two failed attempts they got her on the third. Rei, Mina, and Setsuna all stood admiring their accomplishment and talking amongst themselves as Serenity tried desperately to unhook as many of the seemingly endless buttons that she could reach.  
  
"Congratulations ladies we did it," said Rei as she fanned her now flushed face.  
  
"I can't believe she's actually wearing it," said Mina as she collapsed into one of the plush chairs.  
  
"I can't believe you tried to do this on your own Rei," said Setsuna as she set three more boxes on the small table in front of them.  
  
"Can I take this off yet?" asked Serenity as she tried once again to unhook the tiny buttons.  
  
"No and stop fussing," said Rei as she glared at her younger sister.  
  
"But I can't breathe."  
  
"Now we need to do something about her hair," said Rei ignoring her sister's complaints.  
  
"What about my hair?"  
  
"Her complexion is too dark too. It'll take at least a can of powder to lighten it," said Mina as she applied a fresh layer of powder to her own face.  
  
"Maybe a pinch of arsenic would work at first," said Rei as she examined her sister's complexion.  
  
"Arsenic!" shrieked Serenity as she jumped away from her sister. "I may want out of this dress but not that badly."  
  
"Don't worry it won't kill you. It'll you just make you pale enough for proper society."  
  
"Damn right it won't kill me cause I won't take it!"  
  
"Serenity!" gasped Mina and Setsuna at the same time.  
  
"Please watch your language there are children here," said Mina as she motioned to the front desk and the small girl sitting behind it.  
  
"There isn't anything to worry about Serenity lot's of women take arsenic to lighten their complexion," said Setsuna as she opened one of the boxes. "But we'll worry about her complexion later, right now you two work on her hair while I get her shoes on."  
  
"Right," said Mina as she handed a brush to Rei. Together they unpinned the simple messy bun that Serenity had her hair in and watched it tumble to the floor in a tangled mess.  
  
"Take your time Setsuna," said Rei as she stared at her sister's long locks. "I'd forgotten just how long her hair was, we'll be here a while."  
  
"So will I," said Setsuna from her position next to Serenity's feet on the floor as she held up one of the matching baby blue boots to display two rows of tiny hook buttons.  
  
The girls each laughed at the other except for Serenity who sat with her arms crossed and muttering curses under her breath as the three women began buttoning and brushing. Twenty minutes later Serenity's hair was pinned up in a braided bun and her feet were safely inside of the matching boots. Setsuna went to the table again and opened a smaller box and extracted a white hat with three blue silk roses pinned on one side.  
  
"This will help keep the sun off of your skin while you're riding home," she said as she placed the hat on Serenity's head and secured it with a hatpin.  
  
"What about my hat?" asked Serenity as she looked longingly at the pile of clothes behind the dressing screen.  
  
"I'll put it back in papa's room where it belongs," said Rei as she opened the third and final small box on the table. "Setsuna these are perfect." Rei turned around holding a pair of white satin gloves.  
  
"Oh they're wonderful," said Mina as she looked them over approvingly.  
  
"I'll just slip them on her and she's done," said Rei as she grabbed one of her sister's hands.  
  
"I think I can put them on myself Rei," said Serenity as she yanked her hand from her sister's grip.  
  
"Well excuse me but you haven't been able to put anything else on without help today so I just assumed you'd need help with these as well."  
  
Serenity threw an icy glare to her sister as she put first one then the other glove on. "See that wasn't difficult. Now can we please go home?"  
  
"Of course we can, but first I think you need a lesson in walking like a lady," said Rei as she handed her bag to Mina and offered a hand to her sister.  
  
"I think I know how to walk Rei."  
  
"I know you know how to walk but those aren't cowboy boots Serenity."  
  
"How hard can it be? I mean they're just smaller boots right?"  
  
"Fine miss know it all, walk for me."  
  
"Oh I'll walk for you Rei, I'll walk right out that door," said Serenity as she hoisted herself out of her chair and onto the tiny blue heeled boots. She wobbled slightly before steadying herself and taking her first hesitant step. "See Rei I told you no problem." Serenity then increased her speed and made straight for the door her new dress swishing as she walked.  
  
"Serenity watch out for the door there's a small step," called Setsuna as she followed the trio to the door.  
  
"Trust me you guys I can walk just fine," said Serenity as she pushed open the door and tripped on the step. She tried to turn and grab the doorframe but instead she grabbed air and landed on her rump sending her skirt up into the air exposing the blue striped stockings she wore.  
  
"Are you alright miss?" asked Motoki as he walked over to the pretty young woman sitting in front of the dress shop.  
  
"I told you to watch your step," said Setsuna as she tried not to laugh at the sight of Serenity sitting on the ground grumbling ankles exposed and hat tilted to one side.  
  
"We did offer to help you Serenity," said Mina as she offered one of her hands to her friend.  
  
"Serenity? Is that really you?" asked Motoki in astonishment as he took another long look at the woman before him. He looked again at the pale blue fabric, white roses, and the familiar blue eyes that were currently flashing fire.  
  
"Yes it's really me now will you stop gawking," said Serenity as she rolled onto her knees and stood once again on the wobbly shoes and straightened her skirt.  
  
"Sorry Serenity but you just looked, well not like yourself."  
  
"This dress doesn't change a thing Motoki Furuhata I'm still Serenity."  
  
"Yeah but now you actually look like a girl."  
  
"And that matters?"  
  
"Well yeah," said Motoki as he looked down at his feet. "Now you're a lady Serenity."  
  
"She is no such thing," said Rei as she stepped onto the boardwalk. "She may look the part but we still have a lot of work to do."  
  
"That's for sure," said Mina as she grabbed hold of Motoki's arm. "We still have to give her a crash course in finishing school."  
  
"Can we go home now please this thing is starting to get uncomfortable," said Serenity as she tried unsuccessfully to adjust her dress before trying to get into the buggy.  
  
"Serenity wait let me help you up," said Motoki.  
  
"I can get in just fine thank you," said Serenity as she placed one boot on the small step.  
  
"That's what you said about walking too," mumbled Rei as she shook her head.  
  
Serenity just turned her nose up at her sister and pulled herself up onto the step. However Serenity was not expecting to have to adjust her skirt to fit through the buggy door. The hoop bounced off of the frame causing Serenity to loose her balance sending her off the edge of the buggy and into Motoki's waiting arms.  
  
"Um maybe I do need a bit of help," muttered Serenity as she blushed in Motoki's arms.  
  
"We have a lot of work to do Mina," said Rei as she watched Motoki lift her sister into the buggy.  
  
"You're telling me," said Mina as she too let Motoki lift her into the buggy.  
  
* * *  
  
"This sun is just going to ruin my complexion," complained Rei as the buggy brought them back to Seven Gables.  
  
"A little light never hurt anyone Rei," said Serenity as she plucked at her gloves.  
  
"You just don't understand Serenity a dark complexion like yours just isn't fashionable and, no offense but I don't want to look like a heathen."  
  
"Yeah well, no offense, but I don't want to look like a stuck up snob."  
  
"Are you calling me a snob?"  
  
"I don't know, were you calling me a heathen?"  
  
"Rei, Serenity please don't fight," begged Mina as she held a hand up to the bridge of her nose trying to fight off a headache.  
  
"She started it," mumbled Serenity as she slouched down in her seat or tried to in her restricting corset.  
  
"Sit up straight Serenity," said Rei as she swatted her sister in the knee with her fan.  
  
"Hey watch it!"  
  
"You're dressed like a lady now Serenity so you're gonna act like one."  
  
"This can be her first lesson," said Mina in an effort to avoid another fight. "Proper posture when sitting down."  
  
"Good idea Mina," said Rei as she folded her fan into her lap. "Now Serenity when sitting a lady must have perfect posture. Get your head up so that it's level, now shoulders back, and sit straight up in your seat."  
  
As Rei listed how to have proper posture Serenity just watched the two in front of her with mock interest. Sure the corset she had on was cutting off circulation to her lower half in her current slouched position but sitting that straight didn't look any better. So she continued to slouch and ignore her sister and Mina until a movement caught her attention. A single rider was coming from town and heading straight for them.  
  
"So as you can see Serenity proper posture can only give you a more refined and feminine appearance," finished Rei as she once again opened her fan to cool herself.  
  
"I don't think she's listening to you Rei," said Mina as she nodded to the unmoving blue clad female.  
  
"Oh she heard me she's just pretending she doesn't understand."  
  
"Um sure Rei."  
  
Just then the lone rider flew past the buggy stirring up a cloud of dust in his wake. Motoki pulled out his handkerchief and covered his face while in back the three women sputtered and choked. Rei and Mina had their fans covering their faces while Serenity just squinted her eyes against the familiar sting of the dust. What was Tegami headed out to Seven Gables for?  
  
* * *  
  
Tegami rode like the wind if not for the telegram that he carried to arrive as soon as possible but for a chance to talk with Serenity again. He hated to admit it but he still had feelings for her. Maybe if he talked with her long enough he could get her to admit she had feelings for him too. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the buggy carrying three ladies in the same direction.  
  
* * *  
  
Mamoru placed the last Rose Savings and Loan file back into the box and sat back to relax. He had spent the entire afternoon combing through the files looking for anything that could have been missing, but it was all there. It worried him that Serenity had been nosing through his bank's files looking for something. Mamoru wanted to know what that something was. There was a knock at the door and Mamoru looked up to see Makoto standing there with a pitcher of lemonade in her hand.  
  
"Thought you could use a refill," said Makoto as she entered and filled his empty glass.  
  
"Thanks Makoto, I am kind of thirsty," said Mamoru as he stretched in his seat. "Do you have any idea when the ladies are going to be back from town?"  
  
"Not really but I'm sure it shouldn't be too much longer. Setsuna is a very imposing woman and even Serenity can't fight her forever."  
  
"So you think she'll be coming home in a dress then?"  
  
"I bet you a chocolate cake that they have her looking so much like a lady that we won't recognize her when she comes home."  
  
"I'll take that bet because the Serenity I know would die before she wore a dress."  
  
"Fine but I think I have this one won. I know Serenity a lot better than you do sir," said Makoto as she held out her hand to shake Mamoru's.  
  
Mamoru smiled and shook her hand. There was no way Serenity would come home dressed like a lady because she wasn't one, but it would be a nice sight to see. Mamoru shook his head to dispel the image of Serenity in a form fitting dress. I gotta get my mind back on work he thought as he gulped down some lemonade and returned to his seat. A knock at the front door got his attention though and he listened as Makoto answered it.  
  
"Well hi Tegami what are you doing here?" she asked the young man.  
  
"I have an urgent telegram for Mr. Chiba," said Tegami as he looked past Makoto and into the house.  
  
"I'll give it to him. Was there anything else you wanted?"  
  
"Well um is Serenity here? I kind of wanted to talk to her."  
  
"She's in town getting fitted for her wedding dress." Makoto emphasized the wedding dress part of her sentence and watched as Tegami's face fell slightly. "I'll tell her you stopped by Tegami."  
  
"Thanks Makoto," he said as he turned and walked over to his horse.  
  
"Poor kid," mumbled Makoto as she closed the door and turned around only to come face to face with Mamoru.  
  
"Why is he a poor kid?" asked Mamoru as he glanced out the window to watch the boy ride away.  
  
"I think he's still got feelings for Serenity. He tried to date her a while back but Kenji stopped that idea before he could even act on it. He brought this for you." She handed him the Telegram.  
  
"Thank you Makoto. So does Serenity still have feelings for this Tegami?"  
  
"No I don't think she ever really did. It was mostly one sided on his part. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Just curious that's all."  
  
Mamoru walked back into the office closing the door behind him so he didn't catch the smile that crossed Makoto's face as she walked back to the kitchen. He wasted no time in tearing open the urgent message and reading it's contents through before promptly swearing under his breath. The message was from Kenji asking him to come as soon as possible because of problems with one of his older customers.  
  
Mamoru tossed the message into the trash and headed up the stairs to pack a bag for his trip grumbling all the way. Why it bothered him so much to be leaving Seven Gables didn't really hit him until he was walking down the hall to his room. He didn't want to leave because he'd been looking forward to spending time with Serenity without her father around. As he packed his things into his small bag he stopped for a moment to clear his head. "She's engaged to someone else, not you so stop thinking about her." But as much as he tried to deny it he had to admit, he was in love with the woman.  
  
* * *  
  
Motoki rolled the buggy into the Seven Gables drive in time to wave to Tegami as he headed back to town. The young postman however didn't bother returning the gesture and just kept on riding. Motoki shrugged it off and led the buggy to the front steps of the main house.  
  
"Now wait for Motoki to help you down Serenity," said Rei as she stood and brushed off her skirt. "We wouldn't want a repeat performance of you hitting the ground as funny as that was."  
  
"Rei be nice it is her first day in a dress," said Mina as she gave Serenity a huge smile. "Don't worry we'll have you used to being a lady by the time you walk down the isle."  
  
"I don't want to be used to it," grumbled Serenity as she tried to correct her slouched posture. She winced as her ribs popped back into place. "Damn corset."  
  
"We'll have to fix your language problem as well," said Rei as she accepted the hand Motoki offered her.  
  
"Should we start with her language or her walking skills?" asked Mina as she allowed Motoki to lift her out of the buggy.  
  
"Language first because we can always just keep her in a chair."  
  
"True but she will have to move around the house I mean we can't bring all of her meals to her."  
  
"Well I guess. It'll be funny to watch her learn."  
  
"Hello you know I am standing right here," said Serenity as she placed her hands on her hips. "I'm not your new doll Rei and I will not be treated as such."  
  
"You will too and you'll like it if you want to find out whom the unfortunate man is that you're going to marry," said Rei as she took a seat on the porch swing to watch Serenity get down from the buggy. "Well are you getting down or not?"  
  
Serenity sent one more glare in the direction of her sister before she accepted Motoki's arm for support as she hopped out of the buggy. Her skirt swayed and her body followed suit as she nearly lost her balance again. Once she was balanced Serenity climbed the two stairs to the porch and opened the door only to trip, again, and land in the arms of the last person she wanted to see.  
  
"Are you alright miss?" asked Mamoru as he held the small woman in his arms.  
  
The blood drained from Serenity's face and her ability to speak vanished with it as she noticed the look of concern in his gaze. She merely nodded as he helped her inside and led her to a seat. Mamoru looked her up and down admiring the way the soft blue fabric fell around her slim figure and accented her eyes. The white hat she wore hid most of her hair yet allowed him a glimpse of the mass of gold that must have been pinned there.  
  
"Can I get you anything miss? You look a little pale maybe I could get you a glass of water," he said as he continued to admire her figure.  
  
"No thank you sir," said Serenity as she regained her composure. How did one man manage to make her so disoriented with just a touch or glance?  
  
"You look familiar. Have I met you before?"  
  
"I don't believe so sir," said Serenity in her best impersonation of her sister's southern drawl. "What did you say your name was?"  
  
"Oh forgive me my name is Mamoru Chiba and yours?"  
  
"Hana Kohaku, it's nice to meet you and thank you again for catching me."  
  
Mamoru looked at her again, closer this time examining her face. She almost looked like Serenity but she would never be dressed like this and she didn't sound like Serenity. Mamoru finally gave up the idea and took her hand in his giving it a quick kiss.  
  
"You're welcome Miss Kohaku. Now I must say good bye," said Mamoru as he dropped her hand and headed for the door, picking up a small black satchel on his way.  
  
"Leaving so soon," Serenity drawled.  
  
"Yes I have to go back to Davenport to finish up some business deals."  
  
"Good bye then and have a safe trip."  
  
Mamoru stepped out onto the porch closing the door behind him only to be met by three smiling figures. Rei was sitting on the swing smiling behind her fan and Mina was in Motoki's arms smiling for a completely different reason. Mamoru walked up to the happy couple ignoring the flirtatious smile Rei was giving him.  
  
"I hate to break you two up but I need to be run into town as soon as possible," said Mamoru as he lifted his bag into the buggy. "I just received an urgent telegram from Kenji asking me to meet him in Davenport tonight if possible. If we leave now I can make the last train of the evening."  
  
"Aren't you even going to say good bye," said Rei as she put down her fan to reveal a small pout.  
  
"Forgive me Miss Tsukino but I am in a bit of a rush."  
  
"Can a cousin at least get a hug?" asked Mina as she jumped into the reluctant arms of her cousin.  
  
"Mina please I really have to be going."  
  
"Oh alright but what about Serenity?"  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"She'll want to say good bye to you too."  
  
"Mina forgive me but I'm sure Serenity won't miss me and it's mutual," said Mamoru as he stepped up into the buggy.  
  
"Don't worry Mina he already said goodbye to my sister," said Rei as she stood up and moved to the door.  
  
"No I haven't."  
  
"Sure you have. Serenity come on out here for a minute."  
  
Rei opened the door and the woman in the blue dress stood there with the white dress hat in one hand and a brown cowboy hat in the other. When Serenity placed the cowboy hat on her head Mamoru's jaw dropped and he sat there gaping at the sight of Serenity in a dress. As Motoki pulled the buggy away from the main house Mamoru finally regained his verbal skills.  
  
"That was Serenity!"  
  
Both sisters broke down laughing as they watched the buggy roll off toward town.  
  
* * *  
  
Ending Note: Here's where I always get stuck. I know where I want them to go but the getting there is the hard part. Any suggestions from my adoring fans?  
  
Thanks to all who have reviewed me so far. There are two pages of reviews! Also thank you to my one and only fan who e-mailed me. You made my day. :)  
  
E-Mail the author at k340029@excite.com  
  
Catch sneak peeks of all my work, and other talented authors works, at Daydream - www.scribbles.0catch.com 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: As always it is my sad duty to remind everyone, including myself that I do NOT own Sailor Moon or anything that goes with her. I'm just borrowing the characters for a bit.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for language)  
  
Original Date: 03/07/03 - Look a new chapter!  
  
Revised: 04/14/03  
  
* * *  
  
A Merging of Hearts  
  
A historical fiction fan-fiction  
  
by Ceila  
  
* * *  
  
April 7th, 1860 St. Louis  
  
Smells of breakfast leaked through the floor boards and into the room of a sleeping beauty. Her long blonde hair was in a braid and her face was peaceful and angelic. Her eyes fluttered open to reveal two crystal blue but sleepy orbs. In a rabbit like motion her nose sniffed at the air and her stomach grumbled in appreciation.  
  
Spurred on by either hunger or a sudden burst of energy she bounced out of the bed, white nightgown fluttering, to her shared closet to throw on some clothes so she could gobble down breakfast and get out to the stables. However when she threw open her closet she stopped in sudden shock. There hanging on the rack was not her collection of work shirts and pants but three colorful and very feminine looking dresses.  
  
Serenity stood there just gaping at the change in her wardrobe for a good five minutes. It hadn't been a bad dream. The dresses were real, her throbbing feet were real, and all Serenity's clothes were really gone. She took another look around the room, just in case her clothes were still there, before she let out a shout that woke the rest of the house.  
  
"REI!"  
  
* * *  
  
Downstairs in the kitchen Makoto was hard at work getting breakfast started. She was just pulling a second loaf of bread out of the oven when Rei crept into the kitchen and took a seat. She was still in her nightgown and pieces of it's white lace were peaking out below the hem of her scarlet robe. Makoto placed a cup of coffee and a slice of bread and butter in front of her.  
  
"So what brings you to the kitchen so early this morning?" asked Makoto as she peeked inside the stove to check the fire.  
  
"I just felt like getting up early today that's all," said Rei as she sipped her coffee. "Besides I had to find Ami before Serenity got up."  
  
"Why would you be looking for Ami?"  
  
"I needed her help removing and replacing some things in Serenity's closet."  
  
"Does this have anything to do with all those packages Motoki brought in last night?"  
  
"It might," said Rei as she smiled at the taller brunet and took a bite of bread and melted butter.  
  
Before Makoto could continue her line of questioning Ami came into the kitchen with another load of wood for the fire. She unloaded her apron and then straightened her blue skirts and took a seat and the cup of coffee Makoto offered her.  
  
"So is everything set upstairs?" asked Rei with a conspirital wink to Ami.  
  
"I put everything in the closet like you asked," said Ami as she took a long drink.  
  
"And what about the rest of it?"  
  
"Do I really have to burn them?"  
  
"Yes! They're horrid, dirty rags, and no proper female should own such things. I don't want to see them in this house again is that clear?"  
  
"Yes Miss," said Ami as she sat a little straighter in her chair.  
  
"Now what is this all about Rei?" asked Makoto as she pointed a wooden spoon at the mistress of the house. "I demand to know what's going on."  
  
"Oh don't worry it's nothing bad," said Rei as she swirled the coffee around in her cup. "I just asked Ami here to aid me in training Serenity to be a lady."  
  
"Why don't I have a good feeling about this."  
  
"Oh you'll see it'll work out just fine. True it may be a shock to her at first but I assure you it's all for the best. Serenity just needs some. . ."  
  
"REI!" came the scream from upstairs followed by the sound of a slamming door and stomping feet on the stairs. Makoto and Ami shared a questioning glance before looking to Rei who only smiled back at them sweetly. "Rei!" Serenity hollered from the hall.  
  
"I'm in the kitchen Serenity, there's no need to shout. A lady should never raise her voice," said Rei as she calmly set her cup back down.  
  
"I'll shout if I damn well please Rei. You stole my clothes now give them back."  
  
"I don't have them."  
  
"You do too who else would take them?"  
  
"I'm sure your clothes are right where they should be sister dear because I put them there myself."  
  
"Oh really," said Serenity as she gripped Rei's arm and pulled her out of her seat. "Then come upstairs with me, sister dear, and show me where you put them!"  
  
"Honestly Serenity such a temper. You'll have to learn to control that if you're going to be a lady," said Rei as she pried Serenity's fingers from her arm. "I suppose I'll have to show you that this flare of temper was just wasted energy, follow me." With that Rei led a fuming Serenity out of the kitchen and back upstairs.  
  
* * *  
  
Serenity stomped up the stairs as she followed Rei. She Knew she was right in this situation, those were not her clothes up there but stomping made her feel better. Besides it was either stomp on the stairs or stomp on Rei, and her father wouldn't appreciate the later.  
  
"Don't stomp Serenity it's not lady like," said Rei as she led the way.  
  
"I'll stomp if I damn well please cause I ain't no lady!" growled Serenity as she stomped harder.  
  
"Honestly you'll wake the whole house."  
  
"The whole house is up already!"  
  
"Mina is still sleeping."  
  
"She told me she slept threw a tornado once, I'm sure she'll be sleeping until that darn cat of hers wakes her up."  
  
The sisters continued to their room in silence. Serenity sure that she was right and Rei confident of the outcome. Upon entering the room Rei noticed that Serenity had thrown a small fit before she came downstairs. Bed covers were on the floor, pillows were sitting in corners and two of Rei's trunks had been opened and their contents strewn about the floor.  
  
"Well at least you didn't through anything out the window," said Rei as she picked up a stray red bonnet. This earned her a glare from Serenity, "But was it really necessary to open my trunks, most of this is silk you know."  
  
"I could care less Rei, now where are my clothes?" demanded the angry blonde as she stomped over to the closet and flung the door open. "Where are they Rei? All that's in here are more of your frilly dresses. What did you do with my jeans?"  
  
"First of all those are your clothes." Rei waked over to the open closet and ran her hand lightly over the three dresses there. "True it's not a complete wardrobe yet but a few day dresses will have to do until more can be made for you. See here are all your undergarments as well as your boots too. Oh and I do love this hat." Rei picked up the white hat with roses and admired it.  
  
"Rei what about my jeans?" asked Serenity as she snatched the hat away from her sister. "Where are my shirts, boots, and hat?"  
  
"I had them burned with the rest of the mornings garbage."  
  
"You what!" whispered Serenity as she turned two dark eyes on her sister. "You better be joking Rei Katherine Hino because if you torched my best boots so help me. . ."  
  
"Relax Serenity, I'm sure Ami didn't really burn your clothes in fact they're probably being washed and mended right now so there's no need to go name calling and making threats," said Rei as she backed away from her sister and towards the door. "Now you just sit in here for a bit and I'll call Ami up to help get you dressed. We're starting your lessons today."  
  
"What lessons Rei?"  
  
"Your finishing lessons. Don't worry Serenity they're painless. Mina and I are just going to teach you the finer points of being a lady."  
  
"Why don't I like the sound of that," mumbled serenity as she sank to the floor defeated. Rei smiled once more and disappeared down the stairs. Moments later a sleepy blonde and a white cat appeared in the doorway. Mina snuggled into her orange robe and gave serenity a warm smile.  
  
"Morning Serenity, ready for a fun filled day?" A pink and blue blanket landed on the cat and a pillow made contact with Mina's head before the door closed in their faces. Mina looked thoroughly stunned. She just stood there holding the pillow while Artemis tried to dig himself out from under the blanket. "Was it something I said?"  
  
* * *  
  
An hour and several choice words later Serenity walked downstairs dressed in the same blue morning dress from her shopping trip. Ami had helped Serenity into all the necessary undergarments as well as pinning the massive amount of golden hair to Serenity's head. Ami had finally just taken the long braid and coiled it into a rather large bun fastened with several jeweled hair pins. When she stood still Serenity looked almost comfortable and rather attractive.  
  
"Welcome to your first finishing lesson Serenity," said Rei with an all too cheery smile as she waved her fan in front of her face. "Music."  
  
"What do I need to know about music?" asked Serenity as she took a cautious step forward and winced.  
  
"Learning music is the first step to learning dance and every lady must know at least how to waltz. Of course at your reception you'll have to do more than waltz but dances are all the same essentially. I figure we'll be safe if I can at least teach you a box step."  
  
"Rei I. . ." Serenity paused as she took another few steps into the parlor and scrunched her face in pain.  
  
"What's the matter with you anyway? Why are you making those horrible faces?"  
  
"Nothing Rei." Serenity refused to admit weakness in front of her sister. "I really don't think dancing is a good idea right now." Serenity reached the first chair in the parlor and quickly sat down alleviating the pressure from her feet.  
  
"Of course it's a good time. Mina can be your partner and I can play any tune on the piano. Of course you'll have to learn to play too so maybe we should start with that."  
  
"Great let's do that. You play and I'll watch from here."  
  
"Serenity, the piano is on the other side of the room. You can't possibly see the keys from here. Now get up and come sit with me," said Rei as she took a seat on the piano bench and began warming up her fingers.  
  
Serenity threw a deadly look at her sister's perfectly pinned raven hair and then stuck out her tong before she got up and, painfully, made her way to the parlor doors to go back to her room and remove her uncomfortable shoes. Serenity was just reaching for the knob when the doors opened and Mina stood there dressed in one of her cheery yellow dresses with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"I haven't missed any of the lessons yet have I?" she asked as she hooked one of her arms with Serenity's and dragged her over to the piano.  
  
"No I was just about to get started. She doesn't know a thing about music so I thought scales would be the best way to start the piano lessons," said Rei as she gave Serenity a suspicious glare. "How did you get her across the room so quickly Mina? It must have taken her a good ten minutes to go from the stairs to that chair."  
  
"She met me at the door and I just escorted her over to you."  
  
"Wonderful! We can get in dancing today since walking no longer seems to be a problem."  
  
"It's still a problem Rei. My feet feel like their trying to explode," admitted Serenity as she tried to reach under her skirt for one of the little blue boots. "Setsuna gave me these as punishment for trying to ruin her fancy bloomers didn't she?"  
  
"Don't be silly Serenity those boots are perfectly comfortable, see," said Mina as she raised the hem of her own dress slightly and displayed her matching pair of yellow boots. "I love mine."  
  
"Mina don't distract her with a fashion show," grumbled Rei as she pulled Serenity around to face the row of black and ivory keys. "Now we'll start with a simple scale or two. . ."  
  
Mina straightened her skirts and mumbled to herself about the evils of dark haired women before turning and taking a seat in one of the embroidered chairs in the parlor. Her embroidery was still on the table from the day before but it didn't hold any fascination for her. "I wonder what Mamoru is up to. . ." Mina let her thoughts wander as wrong notes and feminine bickering filled the air.  
  
* * *  
  
April 7th, 1860 Davenport  
  
Mamoru stepped off the porch of his childhood home and looked around his home town. Nothing had changed in the week he had been gone, nothing ever did, it was comforting. He walked down the street taking his time to enjoy waving to his friends and clients. Once he hit the boardwalk Mamoru headed, not for his office but, The Empty Glass, his favorite saloon. Many a business deal had been celebrated in this establishment and Mamoru smiled as he pushed his way into the familiar bar.  
  
The barkeep, a sharp young woman named Haruka, was cleaning the counter. Her dishwater blonde hair was cropped short to her head and, like Serenity, she preferred to wear trousers. Mamoru waved to her as he took a seat at the end of the bar. Haruka nodded in recognition and grabbed a glass of beer for another customer before sauntering down to him.  
  
"Well if it isn't Endymion Jr. back already. I heard that you were out of town for a month or so," Haruka greeted as she shook Mamoru's hand.  
  
"Haruka you need to get a better line on your information," said Mamoru as he returned her greeting with a smile. "Business doing ok?"  
  
Haruka shrugged as she looked around the nearly empty bar. "It's early yet. The real fun begins when the sun goes down. Usual?"  
  
Mamoru nodded and Haruka turned to fill another mug of beer for him. A poster above the bar caught his eye. It pictured a woman in a very low cut dress with a violin under her chin and her wavy hair coming loose from a single clip. The wording said, 'A sound for every ear and a treat for every eye', but it did not list the name of the woman.  
  
"Who's the new act?" Mamoru asked when Haruka gave him his beer.  
  
"That's Michiru. She drifted into town the same day you left. Her act has been keeping this place packed every night," said Haruka as she wiped up a small spill.  
  
"She any good?"  
  
"Come and see for yourself you cheapskate."  
  
"Maybe I will."  
  
"Hey buddy," a slightly slurred voice called from the other end of the bar. "I got an empty glass down here!"  
  
"Coming Roger," shouted Haruka as she winked to Mamoru before turning to fill her duty as bartender.  
  
Mamoru watched her walk away and the sight of Haruka in jeans was suddenly replaced with another blonde. The memory of Serenity in that dress was enough to make his heart race and his mind wander to ungentlemanly thoughts. By the time Haruka walked back to him he was staring off into space with a glazed look in his eyes. His beer was still untouched.  
  
Haruka waved her hand in front of his face a few times before a wicked gleam came into her eye. She could see that Mamoru was in dreamland and that just made it all the easier for her to grab a glass of water from under the counter and toss it's contents into his face. Mamoru sputtered and tried to jump back as he was startled from his thoughts. In the process he knocked his beer over spilling that on himself as well.  
  
"Haruka!" he shouted as he grabbed a rag from her outstretched hand and tried to mop himself off.  
  
"Empty Glass!" Chorused the handful of customers in the bar before the laughter died down and Mamoru took his seat again.  
  
"That was not funny," Mamoru said as he shoved the empty mug towards Haruka.  
  
"I thought it was rather amusing," Haruka chuckled as she leaned up against the bar. "So who is she?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She's got to pretty special to have you off in dreamland."  
  
"I wasn't thinking about a girl Haruka."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No I wasn't," Mamoru deadpanned as he narrowed his eyes at the smirking barkeep.  
  
"But word has it that you're engaged to be married. You wouldn't be thinking about her now would you?" asked Haruka as she wiped the counter while calmly keeping an eye on Mamoru's expression.  
  
"You may dress like the male population but you gossip worse than any woman Haruka," mumbled Mamoru as he let out a deep sigh. "No I wasn't dreaming about my bride to be, I was dreaming about her sister."  
  
"Her sister!"  
  
"I know it's crazy Haruka but I really think I'm in love with her."  
  
"What about the one you're supposed to marry? Have you told her, or what about your father? After all this deal was made because you were taking your sweet time picking out a bride. If you've actually found a woman you want to marry. . ."  
  
"The deal is done Haruka," interrupted Mamoru as he stood from his chair. "My father gave his word and I've given mine. I won't break my word."  
  
* * *  
  
Back in St. Louis. . .  
  
Rei had spent the morning trying to get Serenity to play a simple scale on the piano. Serenity had spent the entire morning trying to get away from her sister. Mina, who had been joined by Artemis, had enjoyed her morning laughing at the sisters and daydreaming about home. After the failed music lesson Makoto had announced that lunch was ready early and Rei had reluctantly agreed that a meal was a good idea.  
  
So here they were, three finely dressed young ladies, sitting round the large dining room table with no food on their plates. Not because Makoto dropped the lunch trays, or Ami had forgotten to bring in the milk, but because Rei wanted to teach Serenity another lesson, table manners.  
  
"Now Serenity a lady must eat slowly and be careful never to spill," lectured Rei as she adjusted her own posture. "Sit up straight Serenity."  
  
"Rei this is silly can't we just eat?" asked Serenity as she squirmed in her chair.  
  
"Shush. Now remember that the men are always served first. Never reach for the food, wait until it is passed to you. . ."  
  
"Dad isn't here, Mr. Chiba is gone, and there isn't any food on the table so why are you telling me all this?"  
  
"Because it's proper manners."  
  
Serenity rolled her eyes and looked to Mina for some support. "Rei why don't we have Makoto bring out the food and we can instruct Serenity on what utensils to use," suggested Mina as she tried hide the grumbling of her own stomach.  
  
"Fine," said Rei as she rang a small silver bell that had been sitting by her plate.  
  
Makoto entered and placed salads in front of each girl followed by Ami who filled their glasses with milk from a porcelain pitcher. Rei and Mina both grabbed their salad forks and began eating while Serenity looked at her plate as if it was going to bite her.  
  
"What's this?" asked serenity as she lifted up her plate. "Where's the rest of the meal?"  
  
"Makoto has instructions to bring us one course at a time so that Mina and I can better instruct you on how to eat a meal like a normal human and not some barn animal," said Rei as she took another bite of her lettuce.  
  
"I knew that."  
  
"Just eat your salad Serenity."  
  
Serenity looked down at her plate. She had three forks, two spoons, two knives and only one napkin. Both Rei and Mina had put the napkin on their laps so Serenity followed their example. Picking up the first fork she saw, that happened to be the dinner fork, speared a forkful of salad, and stuffed it in her mouth. Mina and Rei watched open mouthed as Serenity chomped noisily while spearing another forkful.  
  
"Stop!" cried Rei as she watched her sister's forkful of salad lower to her plate.  
  
"What?" asked Serenity around a mouthful of food.  
  
"This is the dinner table not the barn. Chew with your mouth closed."  
  
"Oh, sorry." Serenity swallowed before she said, "Didn't know I was doing anything wrong."  
  
"You've got the wrong fork for starters," said Mina as she held up her own salad and dinner forks. "See the smaller one is the salad fork."  
  
"But why can't I use this big one? It holds more."  
  
"A salad is not to be shoveled into your mouth Serenity," said Rei as she picked up the bell ringing it once.  
  
Ami flew through the room collecting salad plates and forks even though Serenity had only had one bite. Makoto followed a minute later with plates of steaming chicken fried steak, green beans, and mashed potatoes with gravy. The smell alone had Serenity drooling and her stomach rumbling. With dinner fork in hand Serenity dug in savoring every bite.  
  
Across the table Mina was also enjoying her meal when she noticed Artemis looking up at her with sad hungry eyes. She patted her lap and Artemis accepted the invitation landing quietly in her lap. Mina was in the process of slipping a piece of chicken to her fuzzy companion when Rei noticed what she was doing.  
  
"Mina! Get that filthy animal away from the table," screeched Rei as she grabbed for her napkin and held it like a shield in front of her lap.  
  
"Artemis is not filthy! Be nice Rei," pouted Mina as she stroked her pet's fur.  
  
Rei reached for her bell again but as she did Artemis flew from Mina's lap across the table to attack Rei's hand. With a scream that rivaled Serenity's Rei leapt from the table with the white cat still attached to her arm.  
  
"Artemis!" squealed Mina as she too jumped from the table to follow Rei.  
  
The commotion in the dining room brought both Makoto and Ami from the kitchens. By the time they arrived Serenity was the only one left in the dining room and only faint cries and the occasional thump could be heard upstairs.  
  
"What happened?" asked Ami as she looked at the half eaten lunches still on the table.  
  
"Serenity did you do something to your sister?" asked Makoto as she eyed the now giggling blonde.  
  
"I didn't do anything I swear!" pleaded Serenity as she dragged a finger across her now clear plate to get a last bit of gravy. "Now could one of you help me out of this dress?"  
  
* * *  
  
Again to Davenport. . .  
  
After running home to change out of his ruined suit Mamoru headed to the offices of Rose Savings and Loan. His father and Kenji would be in a meeting with Seiya Kou, the richest man in town aside from Endymion, and he was the reason Mamoru and Kenji had been called back to Davenport. Seiya had given Endymion a story about being worried that his money was going to get lost during the merger. Mamoru was the only person who had ever been able to handle Mr. Kou without offending him. The young men's silent rivalry also made their meetings rather interesting.  
  
Walking into the offices Mamoru smiled to the clerks and waved to the receptionists. A veritable flood of heartbroken sighs followed him. With a light knock on his father's door Mamoru entered the private office of Endymion E. Chiba Sr. and took a seat in one of the plush leather chairs. His father, who still looked much like Mamoru aside from his silver hair, was presiding over the meeting from behind his mahogany desk.  
  
"You have wonderful timing son," said Endymion as he motioned to Mr. Kou who was cleaning up his files. "We just finished for the day."  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late dad but I had a little accident over at The Empty Glass," said Mamoru as he gave a quick handshake to Mr. Kou who was getting up to leave.  
  
"Haruka still giving you a hard time?"  
  
"Yeah but I think she's getting softer in her "old age" she was gossiping."  
  
"She's no older than you son so watch it," chuckled Endymion as he too rose from his seat followed by Kenji and Mamoru who hadn't even gotten comfortable yet. "Mamoru could you see Mr. Kou to the door."  
  
"Of course," said Mamoru who held the door for, and then followed, Mr. Kou out into the lobby leaving the fathers to talk.  
  
"So Kenji how is Mamoru getting along down at Seven Gables?"  
  
"He seems comfortable enough but I think my daughters have him a little confused," said Kenji as he readjusted his seat so he was closer to the desk in the room.  
  
"That's what this is all about isn't it? Confusing him until he doesn't know any better than to listen to his heart?" asked Endymion as he too scooted closer to the desk.  
  
"Well yes but. . ."  
  
"And I trust that Mina has been helping things along too."  
  
"Yes she has."  
  
"So why do you still look worried?" asked Endymion as he clasped a hand on Kenji's shoulder.  
  
"Don't you feel the least bit guilty about deceiving them?" Kenji looked up at his companion.  
  
"No and. . .here he comes." In a slightly louder voice Endymion continued. "So would you say that Mamoru is getting along well with your daughter Kenji?"  
  
"Oh they compliment one another very well. I'm glad to have both my daughters engaged with such wonderful men."  
  
Mamoru entered the office and reclaimed his seat, "Don't you two have anything better to do with your time than talk about weddings? I thought that was considered female gossip."  
  
"When there are no females in the family the men have to make up for the lack of gossip," said Kenji with a conspiratorial wink.  
  
"Now when is the first wedding?" asked Endymion as he shuffled papers on the desk.  
  
"Why Mamoru's on the first of May. I know Rei is certainly looking forward to it. To divert her nervous energy I have her helping Serenity with her wedding plans."  
  
"With both girls so active in the wedding plans it must make the house full of surprises."  
  
"You have no idea," mumbled Mamoru but his comment had gotten the attention of both men who were now looking at him for an explanation. "Serenity was in a dress when I left. I didn't even recognize her!"  
  
"Looks like Rei is doing her job then," said Kenji as he stood to leave. "I'll leave you two alone. I need to send a telegram to Rei and let her know that I'll be back by the start of next week."  
  
"We'll see you later for dinner," said Endymion as he shook Kenji's hand.  
  
Mamoru waited until Kenji had left before he too broached the subject of a wedding. "Dad will you be traveling to St. Louis for the engagement party?"  
  
"Of course! I can't wait to see Mina and to congratulate your future bride," Endymion said as he swept the remaining papers on his desk into an open drawer before standing. "Now lets head over to The Empty Glass and you can buy me a drink."  
  
* * *  
  
Seiya straightened his red jacket as he stepped from the bank offices to the boardwalk. His home was the only mansion within walking distance of everything. Seiya fumed silently as he marched more than walked toward home. Mamoru's less than timely appearance in their meeting had show how truly lax Endymion was getting with his bank. That could be used to advantage if the right situation was provided or created.  
  
Stepping onto his lavish front porch Seiya smiled lightly to his butler before bursting into the parlor on his way to his office. Only in passing did he notice two men sitting on his chairs and reading his paper. Slamming his case down on his desk Seiya hollered back to the parlor. "Taiki, Yaten, stop taking up space and get in here!"  
  
The two men that had been reading in the parlor appeared in Seiya's office almost instantly. They were both finely dressed and all three shared a resemblance to one another.  
  
"What's got you so on edge?," asked the brown haired man as he picked at the sleeve of his yellow jacket. His eyes, an deep purple, tried to asses Seiya's mood. "Didn't the meeting go as planned?"  
  
"Of course the meeting went as planned Taiki," grumbled Seiya. "It was the unscheduled interruption of Endymion's son that threw me off my game."  
  
"I thought he was supposed to be in St. Louis getting to know his new bride?" asked the second dressed in a blue blazer that highlighted his silvery blond hair.  
  
"No Yaten, I arranged to have him brought back here so we could have a little fun." Seiya eyed his two companions. "Sit down and I'll explain."  
  
Yaten and Taiki both took chairs and waited to hear Seiya's great plan. They had spent many evenings planning in this office and they had never failed to achieve their master goal. The look in Seiya's flashing blue eyes hinted at yet another adventure.  
  
"I want you two to help me force Mr. Tsukino to back out of the merger deal," said Seiya as he looked eagerly from one man to another to gage their reactions.  
  
"Why?" asked Taiki who was obviously puzzled.  
  
"The takeover of Rose Saving and Loan by Tsukino is the only hope to keep it open. Endymion isn't as smart as his son and he's run the bank practically into the ground. If we can get the merger to fall though I can buy the bank for pennies just to save them from the humiliation of bankruptcy."  
  
"How are we going to help you accomplish this? I thought they had a solid contract?" asked Yaten as he sat forward a bit.  
  
"Yes but the terms of this contract include an arranged marriage between Endymion Jr. and Tsukino's daughter. Now if something were to prevent that marriage from happening. . ." Seiya let the unfinished thought hang in the air as understanding dawned on his companions faces.  
  
"Like a missing bride, or would you rather we grab the groom?" asked Yaten as his eyes lit up with excitement.  
  
"Grab the girl. If Endymion were to go missing I'd be suspected immediately, we've been rivals for too long, and the last thing I want to do is expose myself to suspicion."  
  
"Should this be a, permanent disappearance, or temporary?" asked Taiki as he made a note on a pad of paper from his pocket.  
  
"If you do this carefully," Seiya paused and glared at each of them, "then she can make a reappearance right after I have purchase Rose Saving and Loan."  
  
"We'll leave tonight. Give us twenty-four hours and we'll be showing Miss Tsukino our brand of hospitality," quipped Yaten as the two men left Seiya alone is his study.  
  
* * *  
  
Ending Note: Ok here we go again. I was unhappy with the direction the new chapters had taken so I've decided to give Seiya a tad bit larger role. He also make a better villain.  
  
Special thanks to my two big fans, Tina, Rosebud, and Diamondheart. Tina you've waited so long for this and I thank you for being patient and for e- mailing me oh so many times while I was on ASMR. Rosebud thank you for coming back too. Diamondheart thank you for the referrals and the e-mails. I keep writing because of fans like you three. :)  
  
E-Mail the author at k340029@excite.com  
  
Catch sneak peeks of all my work, and other talented authors works, at Daydream - www.scribbles.0catch.com 


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: As always it is my sad duty to remind everyone, including myself that I do NOT own Sailor Moon or anything that goes with her. I'm just borrowing the characters for a bit.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for language)  
  
Date: 03/12/03 - I'm on a roll! ;)  
  
Revised: 04/14/03  
  
* * *  
  
A Merging of Hearts  
  
A historical fiction fan-fiction  
  
by Ceila  
  
* * *  
  
April 8th, 1860 St. Louis  
  
By the clock on the wall it was 1:30 a.m. and there were only a handful of patrons left at the Bottoms Up saloon. Most were gathered in the far corner and all of them were heavily intoxicated. In the center of the only rowdy crowd left was a very drunk Tegami. He was ranting and raving and pounding on the walls and table while his friends egged him on.  
  
"She's gone," he slurred to his friends. "The one woman I ever loved and she's engaged to some stranger." Tegami drained his glass before looking around to his buddies for support.  
  
"Ahh she's not worth weeping over Tegami," said a scraggly looking man with a shadow of a beard and a bald head.  
  
"Yeah she's not even a real woman," said another who was sporting a patch over his left eye.  
  
"Take that back you one eyed bastard," slurred Tegami as he tried to lunge across the table at the offending man.  
  
"Tegami take it easy," said a younger blonde man sitting next to him as he pulled Tegami back into his seat.  
  
"You'd have to hog tie that filly before you could marry her," joked another man who's dark hair fell down to his shoulders.  
  
"Hey that's an idea," mumbled Tegami as he raised his empty glass and shouted. "Fiore how about another round?"  
  
The group around him cheered as they all drained their glasses in anticipation of another. Fiore quickly filled more glasses with beer and delivered them to the group. On his way back to the bar Fiore noticed one of the town deputies wander in and grab a seat at the end of the bar. He was by far the best dressed patron at this hour. His uniform was rather nondescript, black pants, gray shirt, and black jacket. A dark brown Stetson covered a head of short blonde hair and his bright blue eyes took in the entire bar before he sat down. Only his silver badge gave away his occupation.  
  
"What can I do for you deputy?" asked Fiore as he shook the man's hand.  
  
"I'm just in to make sure no one's stirring up trouble for you Fiore." He nodded toward the noisy crowd in the back. "Any of them candidates for a stay at my hotel?"  
  
Fiore chuckled and shook his head. "Not yet Jadeite but I'd appreciate it if you could stick around for a bit longer. I thought I heard Tegami spouting off and if he gets started. . ."  
  
"He tries to pick a fight, I know," said Jadeite as he leaned into the bar. "How long has he been here?"  
  
"Bout four hours now and when he came in he looked like he had been at it already." A drunken shout and the sound of shattering glass broke their conversation.  
  
"I will not give it up!" shouted Tegami as he threw his empty glass against the wall. "I'll make Serenity Tsukino marry me even if I have to kidnap her!"  
  
The crowd had backed off with the display of violence and his fierce cry but it had also started Jadeite walking across the room. Tegami continued with his ranting but as he took a swing at the one eyed man he lost his balance and hit the floor unconscious. This caused the group to laugh but when they saw Jadeite, followed by Fiore, they clamed up and moved off to other seats leaving Tegami on the floor.  
  
* * *  
  
Two men with half full mugs and hats pulled low over their heads watched unfazed by the display of the drunk young man. They fit into the background of the late night crowd perfectly and were close enough to have heard every word of Tegami's ranting. Their heads bent lower in unison as the conversed in whispers.  
  
"It's almost too easy," whispered the taller of the two as he reached into his jacket and removed a small notebook.  
  
"All the better for us. We can follow him from the jail tomorrow and make out move on him first," said the second as he sipped at his drink.  
  
"We'll have both of them by the end of the day."  
  
They clinked mugs as they watched the deputy and bartender pick up the young unconscious drunk who was the answer to all their problems.  
  
* * *  
  
"Is he ok?" asked Fiore as he started collecting mugs from the now empty table.  
  
"He's just passed out," replied Jadeite as he leaned down to pick up Tegami's unconscious form. "Best thing really. I'll take him across the way and drop him in a cell to sleep it off."  
  
"Thanks Jadeite."  
  
"Not a problem Fiore. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
The barkeep held the door for the deputy as Tegami was carted off to the city jail to sleep away his late night binge. He turned back to the bar too soon to see the two men in dark jackets and hats slip silently out the door.  
  
* * *  
  
April 8th, 1860 St. Louis  
  
This morning had gone much better than the last. Serenity had accepted getting dressed and had been talked into wearing her mothers old dress. The pale white fabric enhanced the darker color of her skin and the blue embroidery highlighted her eyes. Rei tisked about her skin tone but otherwise pronounced her very lady like. All three girls were now gathered in the parlor for today's lesson, art.  
  
"Mina do I have to do this," grumbled Serenity as she settled her skirted form into a parlor chair.  
  
"Oh yes," gushed Mina as if she had been waiting to explain her idea. "Your room is full of such wonderful drawings and you said that your mother drew them so I'm sure some of her talent must have gone to you."  
  
"That's why this lesson is pointless Mina," said Rei as she handed out sketch paper. "The only thing she inherited from our mother is being female."  
  
"So does that mean we get to skip the lesson?" Serenity turned hopeful eyes to a determined Mina.  
  
"Of course not! Drawing is a wonderful feminine skill and it will keep you from getting bored when you're on bed rest with the little ones."  
  
Serenity blushed slightly at this and accepted her drawing supplies without further comment. Makoto entered and set a small bowl of red and white roses on the table between the three girls.  
  
"Now let's all try and draw the flowers," said Mina as Rei rolled her eyes at her partner's enthusiasm.  
  
Serenity sat with her charcoal pencil poised over the paper as she looked at the bowl of flowers and then her two companions. Rei and Mina were both sketching away but Serenity couldn't move. It wasn't that she didn't know how, her mother had taught her something before her death, it was that flowers were not on her mind. The harder she concentrated the more the flowers faded into the background and a mans face filled her vision. Without thinking Serenity began to draw.  
  
For the next half hour the room was quiet save for the sound of pencil to paper. Mina would pause to look up at the bowl and with her tong between her lips she would begin to draw again. Rei was a study of propriety. Her form was perfect, her lines precise, but as she glanced down at her paper Rei had to admit that the image there lacked emotion. Serenity was a study of concentration. Once she started her eyes never left the paper in front of her. The image she was drawing was burned into her mind for more than one reason.  
  
When Makoto came in with lemonade and to suggest a study break she stopped short as she looked over Serenity's shoulder in amazement. It was a good thing Ami was right behind her with a plate of cookies or the pitcher would have hit the floor. After setting both on the table Ami too looked over Serenity's shoulder and her eyes grew wide in amazement. The shocked look on the two girls faces attracted Rei's attention and she nudged Mina to look up.  
  
Rei then stood up and walked over to Serenity who seemed oblivious to the rest of the world as she continued drawing her picture. Without warning Rei grabbed Serenity's paper when her pencil was up and her own eyes went wide in shock.  
  
"Rei give that here," demanded Serenity as she tried to stand quickly but lost her balance and ended up back in her chair.  
  
"Serenity what is this?" asked Rei as she found her voice.  
  
"It's a drawing stupid. Now give it back."  
  
"Now Serenity it can't be that bad . . ." Mina's voice trailed off as she looked at the picture in Rei's hands. "Oh my."  
  
"Now how did you get this from a bowl of roses Serenity?" asked Rei as she turned the picture around and dangled it in front of Serenity's face but still out of reach.  
  
"I don't know," mumbled Serenity as she suddenly began to blush.  
  
"It's very good," said Ami who was now trying to move Makoto back to the kitchen.  
  
"Good? It's a perfect likeness of Mamoru," protested Makoto as she moved across the room.  
  
The picture was indeed of Mamoru's face and it was very well done. His hair had a liquid quality to it as if it were full of water. His lips were drawn in a sexy smile that made the viewer feel as if he was going to kiss you from the page. Serenity had even managed to put a lusty desire into his eyes. Then she had framed his face with the rose blossoms. It was the work of a lover not an enemy. Rei and Mina shared a look before they turned back to Serenity.  
  
"Can I have it back now that you've had your fun?" asked Serenity although she was sure of the answer.  
  
"This is a wonderful likeness of my cousin Serenity," said Mina as she again examined the picture.  
  
"If I didn't know you better Serenity I'd say that you were in love," chimed in Rei as she finally handed Serenity her picture.  
  
"I don't love him or anyone else," mumbled Serenity as she crumpled her work between her hands.  
  
"What are you doing!" exclaimed Mina as she tried to stop Serenity.  
  
"I don't know why I drew this but if you two like it so much you can share it. I'm leaving."  
  
Serenity threw the paper on the coffee table before getting up, slowly this time, and leaving the room. Moments later the front door slammed but Rei and Mina were too busy flattening the picture of Mamoru to go after her.  
  
* * *  
  
Tegami was still feeling the results of his late night binge when he reported to work the following afternoon. Squinting his eyes and talking in a whisper he dealt with the afternoon customers in a surprisingly calm manner. That was until a man that, to Tegami, looked like that rude Mr. Chiba walked in.  
  
"You get away from Serenity she's mine you hear me," said Tegami as the customer looked on confused.  
  
"Excuse me but I . . ." managed the man before Tegami began again.  
  
"You don't deserve her! I don't give a shit how rich you are she's not for you."  
  
"Sir I only wanted to . . ."  
  
"You only wanted to what? Marry her? Well good luck! She wouldn't marry me and I'm twice the man you are. Well I'll show you cause if I can't have her you sure as hell can't."  
  
Before Tegami could start another rant the manager stepped out of his office. He came up behind Tegami and grabbed his arm with one of his hands effectively dragging him away from the very confused customer. Another patron with silver blonde hair slipped out of the office as Tegami was dragged away.  
  
"What the hell were you doing Tegami?" his manager asked.  
  
"Sorry boss I guess I'm still a little under the weather."  
  
"Well maybe a ride will help clear your head. This message just came in and it needs to get out to Seven Gables." He handed Tegami an envelope addressed to Mrs. Rei Hino, Seven Gables. "Take a ride and clear your head before you report back to the office."  
  
"Yes sir," said Tegami as he headed for the delivery horse tied to the post. How was he supposed to clear his head when it was full of thoughts of Serenity and he was headed for her house?  
  
Around the corner the silver haired man from inside listened with interest as he tipped his hat to a woman walking past him. Seven Gables was their target's home and their patsy was giving them the perfect opportunity.  
  
* * *  
  
After the art lesson in the morning Serenity refused to speak to either of her companions. When Makoto and Ami served lunch Serenity politely thanked them and ate in silence while Mina and Rei tried to fill the awkward gaps in conversation. In a final effort to call a truce Rei turned to her sister.  
  
"Serenity how about we all go out and visit Motoki in the stables," said Rei as she swirled the lemonade in her glass.  
  
"Oh I'd love that," said Mina as hearts practically jumped into her eyes.  
  
"Not for socializing Mina, for riding lessons."  
  
"Oh, well, I guess that's fun too."  
  
"But I know how to ride already," said Serenity as she broke her self imposed silence.  
  
"Then you should enjoy this lesson far more than the rest," said Rei.  
  
"We're really riding horses?"  
  
"Yes we are. Motoki is saddling Luna right now."  
  
Serenity's face lit up for the first time that day as she sprang awkwardly from her seat and headed for the stairs. At the doorway Serenity stopped and looked back over her shoulder. "Wait a minute, what's the catch Rei?"  
  
Rei rose from her seat gracefully and turned to the back door before answering, "No catch Serenity. It's just side saddle riding. You have done that before haven't you."  
  
"No I haven't." Her smile faded.  
  
"Well then it will be a humbling experience for you, oh master of the horse."  
  
Serenity grumbled before marching over to the back door, brushing past he sister and Mina, and towards the barn. Rei smiled wickedly from ear to ear as she watched her sister.  
  
"Rei," said Mina as she joined the red clad woman at the open door.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Since when is sidesaddle riding one of the requirements for Serenity's wedding training?"  
  
"Since Motoki told me it's the only way Serenity feels vulnerable on a horse," replied Rei as she grabbed one of the parasols by the door. "Shall we?"  
  
Down at the stables Serenity arrived to see Motoki just finishing cinching the saddle on Luna. Much to her dismay it was not her usual well worn saddle she'd had since she started on horses but one of the side saddles they kept for visiting female riders. Riders, and here Serenity frowned, that wore dresses while riding. A silly combination if you asked her but here she was being forced to try it.  
  
"Why miss how can I help you?" asked Motoki when he noticed Serenity entering the barn.  
  
"Shut up and tell me what you've done to my horse," grumbled Serenity as she joined him next to Luna.  
  
"Just finished putting your mother's saddle on her."  
  
"This was mom's?"  
  
"Yeah she used to ride all the time. Though truth be told I think she liked riding astride better."  
  
"Who wouldn't?"  
  
"I would never consider it," said Rei as she entered the barn with Mina at her side.  
  
"I'm surprised you even go near a horses back Rei. I thought you swore off them since the last time," replied Serenity as she smiled evilly.  
  
"We don't need to go into my riding history Serenity."  
  
"What happened?" asked Mina who seemed to be naturally curious and oblivious to the threatening looks Rei was giving her.  
  
"Oh it was nothing special. Rei was riding just fine but when she dismounted her dainty shoes landed in a pile of . . ."  
  
"That's quite enough of that," Rei hurriedly interrupted as her face began to flush scarlet. "Motoki if you'll please help serenity onto her saddle."  
  
"I can't ride in a dress Rei."  
  
"You're not wearing a hoop skirt today right?"  
  
"No but . . ."  
  
"And you do know how to handle a horse right?"  
  
"Well of course but . . ."  
  
"Then no problem."  
  
Mina and Rei both watched as Serenity took in Luna wearing a side saddle. There was only one stirrup and there was no pommel. In stead there were two pieces of stiff material protruding from the left corner of the saddle. It was much flatter and thinner than her usual saddle as well. Motoki was holding the horse steady in front of two wooden crates that acted as steps up to the saddle.  
  
"What are you doing Motoki?" asked Serenity as she grabbed her horses reins.  
  
"You'll need to step up the first time," said Motoki as he offered Serenity his hand.  
  
"I've never needed help getting on a horse. Just watch."  
  
Serenity placed her left foot in the stirrup and kicked herself up into the saddle. Or she would have if she hadn't stepped on her skirt in the stirrup. Instead Serenity found herself sitting on the stable floor with an astonished look on her face. She got up and tried again, this time, careful that her dress was not under her shoe. When she kicked up this time Serenity successfully landed in the saddle with one leg on each side of Luna.  
  
"See I'm up," said Serenity as she looked down at Rei who seemed to be enjoying this far too much.  
  
"Both legs need to be on her left side Serenity," said Motoki as he offered her his hand for support.  
  
"I knew that, and I don't need help."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Motoki stepped back and joined the spectators as Serenity tried to bring her right leg back over Luna's back and into position in front of the leg supports. Much to everyone's surprise Serenity accomplished this and was now sitting in the side saddle straight and tall. Rei grumbled and Mina clapped and smiled.  
  
"Why so glum Rei?" asked Serenity from her seated position on Luna.  
  
"Nothing let's get on these horses and get this lesson over so we can get back to the real training," huffed Rei as she stomped over to Motoki who was now leading out two other mares with side saddles.  
  
"Why are you mad Rei?" asked Mina as she allowed Motoki to lift her into position on her own horse. "I thought Serenity did rather well."  
  
"That's the point Mina. This experiment in training was supposed to be fun for me. Now I'm riding this filthy animal and ruining my dress."  
  
"Cheer up Rei. Maybe after this she'll cooperate more."  
  
With that the three girls left the shelter of the stables for a riding lesson on the trails around Seven Gables. Motoki waved to Mina just before they disappeared behind the trees then he went back to his regular chores.  
  
"I'd hate to be in that riding group," he said as he began dishing out feed.  
  
* * *  
  
Tegami groaned as the pounding of his horses hooves echoed in his head. Hung over was never a good way to go to work especially if you have to ride a horse to deliver stuff! He tried in vain to clear his mind and replace the pain with happier thoughts. Unfortunately those happier thoughts included Serenity and he wasn't supposed to be thinking about her. Preoccupied with his thoughts Tegami failed to notice the man on horseback following him down the deserted road.  
  
Tegami reined in his horse and mounted the steps to the front door of the main house. He rapped on it several times before the door opened to reveal Makoto in a shabby green dress and white apron. Her hair was up in a bun and she was smiling at him in her genuine way.  
  
"Hi Tegami," said Makoto as she tried to brush herself off a bit. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"I have a telegram for Rei," he said while trying to look into the house behind Makoto. "Where is she?"  
  
"She's out giving Serenity a riding lesson if you can believe it."  
  
"But Serenity knows how to ride already, doesn't she?"  
  
"Yes but Mina convinced Rei that something fun like horseback riding might make Serenity a bit more agreeable to participation in the rest of her finishing lessons."  
  
"I'll ride out and find them then," said Tegami as he smiled and tipped his hat to Makoto.  
  
"You don't have to do that Tegami," said Makoto as she stepped out onto the porch with her arm extended. "I can take the telegram and give it to Rei when she gets back."  
  
"Yes of course you can. I don't know what I was thinking." He handed over the note and tipped his hat to Makoto again before tripping down the stairs in his rush to get to his horse.  
  
"Thanks Tegami."  
  
He didn't reply as he mounted his horse and rode back towards town. Makoto waved and walked back into the house while holding the telegram. She didn't see Tegami take a sharp left just outside the gates to Seven Gables.  
  
* * *  
  
As Tegami rode away from Seven Gables he was mentally slapping himself. He was acting like a lovesick fool today and it was all because of the alcohol. Just as he passed the gates to the Tsukino land Tegami saw a man waving to him and another man lying on the ground not moving. Fearing the worst, Tegami dismounted and walked over to the two travelers.  
  
"Oh thank goodness someone stopped," said the man with brown hair exactly like Tegami's right down to the disheveled state of his own poorly kept head. "My brother fell off his horse and he's not moving!"  
  
"How long ago did he fall?" asked Tegami as he moved over to the unconscious man with the silver blonde hair.  
  
"Long enough," said the man as his eyes flew open and he grabbed a startled Tegami around the neck. "Now!"  
  
Tegami felt a sharp pain in the back of his head as he sank into unconsciousness.  
  
"Again that was too easy Yaten," said the brown haired man as he replaced his revolver and removed Tegami's hat and put it on his own head. "What do you think?"  
  
"Grab the coat too and you'll be his dead ringer," said Yaten as he looped rope around Tegami's limp wrists.  
  
"Three girls from the house headed into the woods on horseback. My guess is the one on the black mare was Serenity."  
  
"So we go for her then?"  
  
"That's the plan. Now get him back onto his horse and follow me. We'll need to separate her from the others," said Taiki as he patted the gun in his belt.  
  
Yaten returned the grin with one of his own, "Let the fun begin."  
  
* * *  
  
"This is so fun," giggled Mina as she glanced around the woods. "Aren't you glad we did this Rei?"  
  
"Oh yes I'm having oh so much fun," said Rei in a flat tone that didn't seem to faze Mina's enthusiastic attitude.  
  
"How're you doing Serenity?"  
  
"This isn't half bad," replied Serenity as she turned to look back at the two women following her. "I'd almost forgotten that I was wearing this damn dress!"  
  
"Serenity!" exclaimed Rei as she threw a stern gaze at her sister. "Let me take this opportunity to remind you that while you are wearing that dress you are to sound and look like a lady. That means no cursing!"  
  
"Take it easy Rei don't get your drawers in a bunch."  
  
"Honestly Serenity I don't know how . . ."  
  
Rei was interrupted by a sound like a gunshot that rang through the previously quiet area. Immediately the horses spooked and reared. Mina was thrown from her horse who thankfully didn't bring it's hooves down on the now unconscious girls body. Rei managed to stay on her horse but watched in shock as Mina hit the ground with a thud. Luna, who was usually calm, bucked and reared before bolting off the trail and into the brush with Serenity still in the saddle.  
  
"Serenity!" shouted Rei as she managed to calm her own horse down.  
  
Her sisters startled cries could be heard alternating with the crashing of branches and small trees. Rei wasn't really worried about her sister though. She dismounted and moved over to the unconscious Mina feeling for a pulse before looking for other injuries.  
  
* * *  
  
Serenity screamed in surprise as Luna bolted off the trail. Her horse wasn't usually scared by a pistol shot but the sound hadn't been a gun if Serenity had heard properly. However, calming and controlling Luna left little time for pondering strange noises in the woods. With only the one stirrup on the side saddle Serenity had to rely on her hands and the reins to control her horse.  
  
Luna finally came to a stop in an unfamiliar clearing. Serenity dismounted with surprising ease and began speaking to Luna in a quiet voice while running a hand gently over her neck. Gradually the horse calmed down but not so mush so that Luna didn't try to rear when a person stepped out of the bushes holding a gun. Serenity, concerned for her horse, didn't notice her companion until he was grabbing her hand and forcing her to release the reins.  
  
Free of any restraints Luna turned and bolted into the woods leaving Serenity to face her attacker alone. She gasped as she recognized the disheveled brown hair and dirty hat and coat. He casually pulled her into his arms and whispered in her ear, his breath smelt faintly of liquor. "Hello Serenity." His face was hidden and his voice sounded disturbingly different. Then he forced his mouth over hers in a harsh kiss that bruised her lips. When he finally drew back Serenity gasped as she tried hard not to panic.  
  
"Tegami what do you think you're doing?"  
  
He waved the gun he was holding at her as he grabbed a length of rope from his belt and yanked both Serenity's arms behind her as he tied them together. "I'm rescuing you."  
  
"This isn't exactly how a rescue is supposed to go Tegami," said Serenity as she tried to step away from him.  
  
"Why are you fighting me Serenity? I love you, you love me, why shouldn't I save you from an arranged marriage?"  
  
"But Tegami . . ."  
  
"Don't try to fight me Serenity." He yanked on the ropes and they began to burn into the flesh of her wrists. "I don't want to hurt you." Serenity felt the tip of the pistol being pushed into the small of her back. "Nice and slow now, I have a horse waiting for us, this way."  
  
He seemed calm as he pushed and dragged her toward their destination. Serenity fought to control the urge to start babbling. She wanted to fight but the idea of taking a bullet for her freedom didn't appeal to her. Soon they came to another clearing where a palomino was tied to a tree. As the reality of her kidnapping sank in combined with the constricting pinch of her corset Serenity, for the first time in her life, fainted dead away.  
  
* * *  
  
Taiki let Serenity's limp body fall to the ground before he whistled and watched a smirking Yaten lead two horses and an unconscious Tegami from their hiding spot. He lifted the blonde woman up onto the palomino before mounting as well.  
  
"Was the kiss really necessary Taiki?"  
  
"I consider it one of the perks. She is a rather nice thing to look at."  
  
"She could have seen your face."  
  
"Well she didn't. In fact the whole spiel had her quite convinced," bragged Taiki as her steered his horse around and moved into a fast walk. "The cave's this way come on."  
  
The three horses and their riders vanished into the woods.  
  
* * *  
  
Ending Note: Does this sound any better? I'm liking it. Let me know what you think. My apologies to all the starlight fans out there. Ever since I watched the stars season I've thought that Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki would have been great villains.  
  
E-Mail the author at k340029@excite.com  
  
Catch sneak peeks of all my work, and other talented authors works, at Daydream - www.scribbles.0catch.com 


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: As always it is my sad duty to remind everyone, including myself that I do NOT own Sailor Moon or anything that goes with her. I'm just borrowing the characters for a bit.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for language)  
  
Date: 03/21/03 - Three in one month :)  
  
Revised: 04/15/03  
  
* * *  
  
A Merging of Hearts  
  
A historical fiction fan-fiction  
  
by Ceila  
  
* * *  
  
April 9th, 1860 Davenport  
  
Deputy Zoisite tipped the hat back on his head before reaching for his cleaning rag and gun. The night shift was always the dullest unless there was a drunken brawl over at the Empty Glass. This would be the third time tonight he had cleaned his gun. With a sigh he began to take apart his pistol and that's when the bell on the telegraph sounded alerting him to an incoming message. Grabbing a nearby pencil Zoisite took down the message and then sent a confirmation spurt before taking the time to read the message again.  
  
The note was for a Mr. Kenji Tsukino staying with Endymion Chiba. "Your daughter is missing and presumed dead," Zoisite said as he folded the paper in half. "I hate delivering bad news."  
  
* * *  
  
Mamoru smiled as he pulled the blonde woman closer to him. Her shining blue eyes reflected an emotion he only hoped was the love he felt for her too. He smiled at her as she brought her hand up to his face and knocked on his head? Unusual technique but he loved her so he tried to kiss her again and she hit him in the head three more times. Mamoru startled awake this time and opened his eyes wide at the sound of pounding downstairs. Groggily he sat up in bed and shook his mind clear of his dream.  
  
Donning slippers and a housecoat Mamoru lit a lamp and rushed to the door as fast as he could. Already the pounding was becoming more persistent and lights could be see under the other doors upstairs. His father and Kenji would be joining him soon enough. Mamoru jerked open the door with his free hand and stared face to face with the deputy. Zoisite was another of Mamoru's childhood friends but now his blonde buddy looked anything but happy to see him.  
  
"Morning Mamoru," said Zoisite as he tipped his hat up. "Hate to bother you at this hour but I need to see Mr. Kenji Tsukino."  
  
"Do you know what time it is Zoisite?" asked Mamoru as he eyed the blonde haired deputy, sarcasm dripping from his voice.  
  
"I'm sorry Mamoru but he ought to know about this right away. It only just came in on the police telegraph." He held up a small folded note for Mamoru to see.  
  
"Is everything alright?" asked Endymion as he appeared in the entry followed by Kenji.  
  
"Morning Mr. Chiba I apologize for the intrusion but I have an urgent bit of news for Mr. Tsukino and I was told he was staying with you."  
  
"Indeed he is. Please come in deputy."  
  
Zoisite followed Endymion and Kenji into the parlor leaving Mamoru to close the door and follow the group. For Zoisite to be banging on the door at this hour the news had to be bad. When he entered the parlor and saw the pained look on Kenji's kind face and the complete shock on his fathers Mamoru got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Both men were looking their age and Mamoru was sure it had something to do with Kenji's family.  
  
"The message isn't too detailed sir but it's the best we can get at this hour," Zoisite was telling Kenji.  
  
"But I have two daughters! Which one is missing!" yelled Kenji who's shock was quickly turning to anger.  
  
"What's happened?" asked Mamoru as he stepped up to the group.  
  
"This just arrived over the telegraph," said Endymion as he handed the note to Mamoru.  
  
As Mamoru read the short note his face creased in concentration, "Vague isn't it? Are you sure it's real?"  
  
"Of course it's real," said Zoisite as he twisted his hat in his hands. He looked slightly offended by Mamoru's comment. "No one likes getting this kind of news but I thought you ought to know."  
  
"Thank you deputy," said Kenji as he fought to compose himself. "I'll of course be on the next train home. Will you come with me Mamoru? I could use your help now more than ever."  
  
"Of course. I'll start packing now so we can leave on the early train."  
  
* * *  
  
Somewhere near St. Louis . . .  
  
Serenity felt before she saw the stone floor of the cave she was laying on. The cold had spread all through her body numbing her painful bruises. She hurt in places she didn't remember hitting. When she tried to sit up the pull of the rope against her raw wrists brought the memory of the living nightmare back to her. Serenity tried rolling over to get a view of her surroundings but it was so dark all she saw was the floor of the cave and the dying light of a small fire.  
  
Serenity stifled a gasp as she saw Tegami sitting against the wall apparently asleep. He looked less than comfortable and Serenity smiled at that thought. What had ever possessed Tegami to think that he could kidnap her? He had actually sounded as though she should have been grateful to him. True she didn't want to marry one of her father's business partners but she didn't have a choice. Serenity did have a choice about this though.  
  
Rolling back to the wall of the cave, as quietly as possible, Serenity used the heels of her small boots to grip at the floor. Slowly she edged up to a sitting position and then inched quietly to her feet. The long fabric of her skirt hindered this process and the slippery souls of her boots kept trying to slide from under her. Once on her feet, Serenity took a moment to try and catch her breath, and make sure that Tegami was still sleeping.  
  
He shifted in his sleep and his hat dipped lower over his face but he made no more to rise. Serenity slowly made her way towards the light and warmth of the fire. She wanted to pause for a moment and warm up a bit but thought better of it. She needed to get away from Tegami. At the mouth of the cave Serenity looked around the shadowed trees and saw nothing familiar. A look up at the sky would confirm where she was but the trees were too think and only a few stars were visible.  
  
Serenity quickly stepped from the cave into the woods and began picking her way blindly between the trees. She needed to get far enough away from Tegami so that when morning came she could try and make it home. After a few minutes Serenity tripped and fell with a shout of pain. With her hands tied behind her back she had come down had on her shoulder and twisted her ankle too.  
  
"Damn shoes," hissed Serenity as she tried to rotate the ankle she had just twisted. "Guess I'll wait here for morning." Exhausted and cold Serenity scooted against the trunk of the nearest tree and leaned her head back to rest.  
  
* * *  
  
April 9th 1860, Seven Gables  
  
The hired coach roared to a stop in front of Seven gables and it's two passengers all but jumped out as it came to a stop. Kenji climbed the porch steps followed by Mamoru but before either of them could get to the door it opened for them. Motoki stood there with a shotgun by his side but he noticeably relaxed at the site of the two men.  
  
"You're here," said Motoki relief evident in his voice. He allowed both of them to enter the house but glanced around the porch again before closing the door. "The sheriff is in your office right now. He want's to talk with both of you."  
  
"Of course," said Kenji as he led the way to his home office.  
  
In the office a man in his early thirties was seated in one of the chairs holding his hat in his hands. His uniform had obviously seen a lot of washes because it was faded and worn. The mans shoulder length platinum hair and sharp gray eyes made him an imposing figure to look at. When Kenji entered he stood and greeted them with firm handshakes.  
  
"Sheriff I hope you have some more information for me," said Kenji as he took his seat behind his desk. Mamoru and the Sheriff took the other two seats in the room while Motoki leaned up against the window surveying the grounds.  
  
"Mr. Tsukino please call me Kunzite. After all you are my godfather."  
  
"If you insist but I was just trying to give you the respect you deserve. You've grown in to the job very nicely." Kenji smiled slightly at the young man before turning to Mamoru. "Kunzite this is my business associate Mamoru Chiba. He's my future son in law and Miss Aino's cousin."  
  
"What exactly happened here Sheriff?" asked Mamoru as the worry in his gut grew. "Who is missing?"  
  
"Serenity." The room grew incredibly silent with the single word. Mamoru's suddenly found himself worry just a little more. "That's the only piece of the puzzle we know for sure."  
  
"Was it a forced abduction?" asked Kenji who suddenly looked very worried. "Are Rei and Mina alright?"  
  
"Far as we can tell the girls were out riding on the trails when their horses spooked."  
  
"Why were they out riding?" asked Mamoru but Motoki answered him.  
  
"It was Mina's idea. She wanted to give Serenity a break form her training and she thought a ride would be a good idea," Motoki looked down at his boots. It was obvious that he was blaming himself.  
  
"When did they leave?" asked Kunzite as he made a note on a pad of paper.  
  
"Just after lunch I think."  
  
"Did anyone else go out with them?"  
  
"No they went alone." Kunzite gave him a surprised look. "I've never had to supervise Serenity so long as she's been able to ride a horse. I figured Mina and Rei were in good hands."  
  
"Why do you ask if anyone else was out with them? You don't suspect one of my staff here do you?" asked Kenji in a shocked tone.  
  
"No sir I don't. In fact we already have a suspect."  
  
Mamoru, Kenji, and Motoki all asked at the same time, "Who?"  
  
"I'll get to that in a minute. Now why did you wait so long to report Serenity as missing?"  
  
"Kunzite you've known Serenity for a good twenty years now," started Motoki. "Have you ever know me to worry when she hasn't come back before dark?"  
  
"No sir, but especially in this case, that delay may have given her assailant an advantage. He obviously knew that the family wouldn't worry."  
  
"It wasn't until Luna came back to the barn, without Serenity in her saddle, near dinnertime when I sounded the alarm."  
  
"The whole town knows about Serenity's riding habits," mumbled Kenji as he ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"That narrows down the suspect list," said Mamoru as he moved in his seat. "But you said you had a suspect. Who is it?"  
  
"Two nights ago my deputy brought in a very drunk Tegami. He had been ranting at the Bottoms Up about Serenity." Kunzite made another notation on his notepad.  
  
"Tegami is your suspect!" laughed Kenji. The other three men looked at him in surprise. "That kid has been after Serenity since he met her. He's not a threat."  
  
"Don't dismiss him that easily Kenji," cautioned Kunzite. "Obsessions have been the motive for many a murder. He also had access to all the telegrams delivered here so he knew that you two were out of town."  
  
"You're talking about that kid with the shaggy brown hair in the post office right?" asked Mamoru and Kunzite nodded confirmation. "When he was talking with Serenity they seemed like great friends. Why would he go after her?"  
  
* * *  
  
A blonde haired lump moaned from her bed as the sunlight fought to wake her from blissful sleep. With a final moan Minako sat up in bed and looked around her with blurred vision. After blinking several times the room came into focus and she remembered where she was but not how she had gotten there. A light knock at the door drew he attention away from the fuzzy memories of yesterday.  
  
"Come in," said Mina with more cheer than she felt.  
  
"Are you feeling any better?" asked Ami as she entered the room with a tray of food followed closely by Artemis who jumped up next to Mina.  
  
"I hurt all over and I don't remember why."  
  
"You really don't remember?"  
  
"I remember riding out with Rei and Serenity and having a great time." Mina paused as Ami sat the tray on her lap. "Thank you, bad kitty Artemis!" Artemis had made a grab for one of the sausages. "There was a loud noise and then I can't remember."  
  
"You were thrown from your horse," said Ami as she drew a chair up beside the bed, picked up a protesting Artemis, and sat down. "You're very lucky that you didn't break anything."  
  
"Where are Rei and Serenity?"  
  
"Rei is in her room resting and waiting to speak with her father and the sheriff."  
  
"Why is the sheriff here and where is Serenity?"  
  
Ami looked downward and became interested in scratching the now purring white tom cat as Minako's gaze bore into her. When the blonde started drumming her fingers Ami finally looked up again. "Serenity is missing."  
  
Mina's fingers stopped drumming and her eyes went wide in shock. "What do you mean by missing?"  
  
"After Rei managed to bring you back to the house last night Serenity and Luna had not yet returned. Motoki told us not to worry because Serenity was probably taking her sweet time on purpose."  
  
"And she never came back!"  
  
Ami nodded her head slowly. "Luna trotted out of the woods after dinner but Serenity wasn't riding her. Motoki waited up most of the night for her and I stayed up to keep him company. Finally I convinced him that something must have happened and made him ride in to get the sheriff." Ami looked on the brink of tears as she finished her story. "Now Mr. Tsukino and Mr. Chiba have been called back and I'm sure they're going to form a search party and go looking for her."  
  
"Serenity is going to be just fine Ami," said Mina as she embraced the blue clad girl in an awkward hug considering Artemis was squished in the middle. "Serenity was always most comfortable out in the woods if the stories I've heard are true."  
  
"Yes but . . ."  
  
"She'll probably come marching out of the woods any time now demanding her horse back!"  
  
Ami nodded and managed a feeble smile before she excused herself to head down to the kitchen. Artemis rejoined Mina on the bed and was once again stalking her sausages. Mina picked at her breakfast, occasionally giving bits to Artemis, as worries floated around in her mind. The loud noise she remembered was a gunshot, and if someone had shot close enough to spook their horses, Mina didn't want to think about other possibilities.  
  
* * *  
  
Rei paced the floor of her room while she waited for her father and the sheriff. Her heels clicked on the polished wood in a staccato rhythm much like drumbeats. She was dressed in an appropriately remorseful dress of dark violet silk with black lace trim. Her hair was loose and flying behind her as she paced. A knock on the door caught her attention.  
  
"Enter," Rei all but barked in her crisp voice.  
  
Three men entered instead of the expected two. Kenji led the way into the room and the sheriff and Mamoru followed him. Rei immediately took possession of the only chair in the room leaving the men to stand and look uncomfortable.  
  
"Miss Tsukino could you please tell us what happened yesterday leading up to your sister's disappearance," said Kunzite as he brought out his little notebook again.  
  
"It was a perfectly normal day by all accounts," Rei began as she grabbed a fan off her vanity and held it between her hands. "I was going to teach Serenity drawing and embroidery but Mina insisted on changing the lessons. She said that a riding lesson would lift Serenity's spirits. As if she wasn't enjoying herself or some such nonsense."  
  
"Rei keep to the facts," scolded Kenji as he eyed his daughter nervously.  
  
"But the facts are what I've been telling!"  
  
"Please continue miss," interjected Kunzite who was looking increasingly less comfortable.  
  
"Fine. So after our drawing lesson we had lunch and then headed out to the stables for a ride. Motoki had kindly saddled the horses for us. Three of the tamest mares this places has he promised me. Of course I knew he was lying when he had Luna saddled."  
  
"Why would he be lying?"  
  
"Well Luna is Serenity's horse and that beast is just as wild as she is! They both have tempers and never listen to what they're told . . ."  
  
"And what about the other two horses?" Kunzite asked interrupting what could have been a long winded explanation.  
  
"Oh those two tired old animals were just as smelly and ill mannered as the rest. Though the way they acted when that gun shot was fired you'd have thought they were all skittish colts." Rei unfolded her fan and waved it in front of her face several times. "I was shocked by their behavior."  
  
"There was a gunshot?" asked Mamoru in a strangely tight voice.  
  
"Why yes," said Rei from behind her fan so that her smile was hidden. "Worried about me were you?"  
  
"No, well, yes but . . ." Mamoru began to blush as he realized his slip up. Everyone was now looking at him in a rather odd way. As well they should because he had just admitted he was not worried about his fiancé! "I think I'll go see how Minako is doing." He managed before exiting the room rather quickly.  
  
"Alright then," said Kunzite as he drew Rei's attention back to himself. "What happened after the gunshot?"  
  
"The horses went crazy!" Rei waved her hands about for emphasis. "Mina was thrown immediately and Luna bolted away from us with Serenity holding on tight. It looked like she may has lost the reins when Luna reared."  
  
"And you stayed seated?" questioned Kenji as he looked at his daughter with a kind of disbelief.  
  
"Yes papa I did. Much as it may shock you Serenity is not the only woman in this family who knows how to ride a horse. I just don't like to that's all."  
  
Kenji smiled and laughed. "I still haven't learned to expect the unexpected from this family. I was always underestimating your mother too." Kenji drifted off into memories leaving Kunzite to finish his questioning.  
  
"So you brought Miss Aino back to the house and sought help for her and yourself, correct?"  
  
"Yes. I thought at first that Mina could have been seriously injured. However Motoki assured me that she was just unconscious."  
  
"Did he inquire about Serenity?"  
  
"Of course he did!" Rei glared at the sheriff. "He's practically in love with my sister. When I told him that Serenity was still in the saddle he laughed at me. He told me that of course she was still in the saddle because it would take more than a wild horse to unseat Serenity."  
  
"He didn't offer to go out after her?" asked Kunzite as he made another note in his book.  
  
"Course not. He gave up going after her long ago. We both figured that Serenity would let Luna run a bit and then rein her in and head home. She usually stays out till sunset if she can. That's why we didn't start getting worried until Luna came home without Serenity just after dinner."  
  
"Thank you Rei. I'll let you get back to what you were doing. Kenji I'd like to talk with you downstairs."  
  
"Of course," said Kenji. "I'll go get Mamoru and meet you in my office."  
  
* * *  
  
A cave in the woods near St. Louis. . .  
  
Tegami woke with a start and silently cursed the cold floor he had fallen asleep on. He rubbed his hands over his eyes and tapped his hat back firmly atop his head before he noticed the loose rope around his wrists. He looked around as he slipped his hands easily from their confinement. The fire had died completely now and the ashes had started to scatter in the light breeze.  
  
"Why am I out here?" Tegami asked aloud as he tried to gather his thoughts in order. "Was I camping?" But he saw no blankets and no sign of dinner dishes. "Why were my wrists tied together?"  
  
Stepping out of the cave Tegami stretched and looked around. Hidden in the bushes to the left was his horse, saddled and ready to ride, so he untied the reins and mounted. He was till slightly confused and couldn't remember parts of yesterday. Tegami patted his pockets before shrugging and riding off in the same direction Serenity had stumbled the night before.  
  
* * *  
  
Her dress was soiled and stank of body odor and filth. Her hair was a disheveled mess but thankfully the single braid was still holding most of it's mass out of her face. The rope burns on her wrist were getting worse and Serenity grunted in pain as she forced her stiff body back onto her feet and began walking awkwardly forward. The cheery sound of birdsong did little to dispel her foul mood.  
  
"I wish I wasn't wearing this thing," grumbled Serenity as she tried pulling her arms apart again to no avail. "If I was in jeans at least walking wouldn't be so hard." Serenity took a few more steps before one of her boots got caught on a tree root sending her sprawling on the ground face first. "Tegami is so dead for doing this."  
  
With an effort Serenity rolled herself over and sat trying to catch her breath. That's when she heard the distinctive sound of hoof beats coming in her direction. A moment of relief flooded over her before the realization that it was probably Tegami chasing after her hit. Serenity tried in vain to stand up again but a sharp pain from both her ribs and her ankle caused her to gasp in pain. He was going to find her and now she was more helpless than ever.  
  
When the horse entered the clearing Serenity thought she was seeing things when a concerned look came over Tegami who jumped from his horse and rushed over to her side.  
  
"Serenity! What are you doing out here? Are you ok?" he asked as he helped her to sit comfortably.  
  
"Does it look like I'm ok? And since when do you care?" Serenity snapped in reply.  
  
"I've always cared about you Serenity you're my best friend." The look of hurt in his eyes was proof of his feelings. Or he was a darn good actor.  
  
Serenity decided to try her luck. "Tegami can you cut me loose then? My hands are killing me."  
  
"Course. Bend forward a bit." Tegami drew out the small knife he carried and sliced through the ropes. Serenity quickly brought her hands around and inspected the raw burns that marred her skin.  
  
"So why are you out in the woods?" Serenity asked. If he was going to play dumb so was she.  
  
"I don't remember."  
  
Serenity's eyes went wide in shock. "You honestly don't remember?" He shook his head. "What's the last thing you do remember?"  
  
"I remember getting up, must have been yesterday, and going to work. I got a delivery for your sister. I don't remember delivering it though."  
  
"Do you still have the message?"  
  
"No it's gone so I must have delivered it."  
  
"Why would you not remember what you've been doing?"  
  
"Boss said I was out drinking pretty heavy the last couple days." Here Tegami blushed. "They reckon I was upset about you getting hitched."  
  
"Why would my marriage upset you?" asked Serenity as she laughed slightly before she gasped and sobered real quick. "Tegami you don't still have feelings for me do you?"  
  
"No!" he replied a little too quickly. "Course I don't Serenity you know we're just friends."  
  
"Well friend can you give me a lift back home?"  
  
"Sure just one thing though."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Which way is home?"  
  
Serenity groaned and shook her head in disbelief. This was going to be a long day.  
  
* * *  
  
A now very empty secret cave . . .  
  
Yaten and Taiki halted their horses and dismounted before approaching the cave. They had been longer than expected and that worried both of them. Their captives had both been unconscious but by now the girl at least would be awake. Taiki handed the reins to Yaten before moving into the opening in the rocks.  
  
"Shit!" echoed out of the formation as the brunet man ran back to his brother. "They're both gone!"  
  
"What! That's impossible. I had them both tied up tight," shouted Yaten as he abandoned the horses to examine the ground near the mouth of the cave.  
  
"I knew one of us should have stayed here but no, you said they'd be fine, you said they couldn't get away."  
  
"Shut up Taiki and help me track them down. Hopefully they haven't gotten too far on that nag we left behind."  
  
"Seiya's gonna have our heads for this isn't he?" asked Taiki as he mounted and waited for his brother to do the same.  
  
"Not if we get them both back," said Yaten as he too mounted and started out into the woods. "Remember she still thinks that Tegami kid kidnapped her. My guess is that she's running from his as we speak."  
  
"Oh I see and we just happen to be two good Samaritans who will rescue her from her attacker right?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
* * *  
  
Back at Seven Gables . . .  
  
Kenji, Mamoru, Motoki, Sheriff Kunzite and several other men from town were gathered around the barn. It was just after noon and the Sheriff was briefing the men on the rules of the search. Almost every man was toting a gun and looking ready for a good fight. Their horses were stomping and snorting reacting to the agitated crowd.  
  
"Now the suspect apparently attacked the girls in the woods just over there," Kunzite pointed to the wooded area behind the barn. "A gunshot was reported so consider him armed and dangerous."  
  
"Can we shoot on sight?" asked an eager young man from the crowd who was holding his gun close.  
  
"No! He still has the girl with him so until she's clear there will be no gunfire. Is that clear?"  
  
A chorus of yes and shouts of agreement filled the afternoon air as the party mounted horses and set out in groups of three and four. Mamoru looked extremely uncomfortable atop his horse dressed in one of his dark suits. Motoki trotted up beside him looking quite comfortable in his saddle even with a loaded rifle across his lap.  
  
"You sure you want to ride with us?" asked Motoki as he watched Mamoru nearly drop the reins.  
  
"Yes. Kenji needs all the eyes out there looking for Serenity that he can find so I'm going."  
  
"Want to change first? Riding in that can't be easy."  
  
Mamoru glared at the stable hand before straightening in the saddle. "I'll do just fine in this thank you. Now which way are we supposed to start?"  
  
"We'll be coming up from the south," said Kunzite. "And we don't head back until dusk so lets get moving."  
  
* * *  
  
Ending Note: This adds a bit more excitement to the plot and enables me to move in the direction I had originally planned. In the next chapter it's into the woods and a race to see who finds Serenity first.  
  
E-Mail the author at k340029@excite.com  
  
Catch sneak peeks of all my work, and other talented authors works, at Daydream - www.scribbles.0catch.com 


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: As always it is my sad duty to remind everyone, including myself that I do NOT own Sailor Moon or anything that goes with her. I'm just borrowing the characters for a bit.  
  
Warning!: If you have not read the edited versions of chapters 5, 6, and 7 you will be confused!  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for language)  
  
Original Date: 04/23/03  
  
* * *  
  
A Merging of Hearts  
  
A historical fiction fan-fiction  
  
by Ceila  
  
* * *  
  
Kunzite led the solemn party of riders out into the woods. They were silent except for the fall of hooves on the hard packed earth. The shade of the dense foliage made the air cooler and Mamoru was glad he had kept his suit on as he watched Motoki shiver slightly in his saddle.  
  
"Where should we start looking?" asked Mamoru as he glanced nervously from shadow to shadow for signs of anyone lurking about.  
  
"About a quarter mile down this trail there are some hills with loose rocks and caves. It should be a good place to start," said Kenji as he kept his eyes forward.  
  
"Do you think the kidnappers would have gotten that far?"  
  
"Oh I'm sure they've gotten much further than that by now Mamoru," said Kunzite as he turned a smiling face to him. "But it's a good place to start looking for clues. They may have camped there last night and if they did we'll find tracks to follow."  
  
"You figure they'll head north then Kunzite?" asked Motoki as he chuckled at Mamoru's obvious lack of knowledge.  
  
"I hope Tegami will have the good sense to stay close to town. There's not much out here to eat unless you can catch an animal. Unless he's a good shot I'm sure he'll be wanting food by now."  
  
They rode in silence for a few moments before Mamoru spoke up, "You don't think he's hurt her do you?"  
  
The other three men in the party all sat up straighter in their seats at the voiced fear that each of them had been trying to ignore. Kenji chose to answer him.  
  
"I've known Tegami for a long time Mamoru and not once in all those years has he ever gone against the law. Right now he's unpredictable and I hope he hasn't hurt my daughter but if he has," here Kenji paused to calm the rage that had been building in his voice. "If he hurts Serenity, even a scratch, Tegami better hope that Kunzite gets to him before I do."  
  
"Let's concentrate on finding their trail first," said Kunzite in an attempt to gain the attention of his party. "Then we can worry about justice."  
  
* * *  
  
Minako, Ami, and Makoto sat around the kitchen table sharing a pot of tea and nibbling half heartedly on slices of Makoto's latest cake. All of the girls were worried but none of them it seemed were anxious to talk about it so they sat in silence until Rei entered the kitchen.  
  
"Here you are! I've been looking all over for you Minako." Rei flew into the kitchen and claimed the seat next to the sober blonde.  
  
"What did you need me for Rei?" asked Mina as she adjusted her seat so she didn't have to turn as much.  
  
"I need to get your measurements for your dress."  
  
"What dress Rei?"  
  
"Your bridesmaid dress silly. I'm the maid of honor of course but you'll need to be fitted for the matching red dress."  
  
"Can't this wait until another time Rei?" asked Makoto as she jumped in to save Minako from having to form a reply.  
  
"It could I suppose," Rei mumbled as she waved slightly at Ami. "Pour me a cup of tea would you dear."  
  
"Yes miss," said Ami as she filled a cup and then added a single spoonful of sugar before passing it to Rei who smiled back at her.  
  
"Now I'd like to go over a few of the details for the wedding day," said Rei as she took a careful sip of tea before starting again. "Makoto I'll need you to get me a finalized copy of the menu for the reception. I have to be able to tell people what we're serving when I print out the invitations. Oh and Ami be a dear and make sure that Motoki gets the stable hands to keep up with the yard." Rei paused in her list of topics long enough to see three astonished faces blinking back at her. "What?"  
  
"Wedding plans! You're worried about wedding plans when Serenity has been kidnapped or worse!" yelled Ami as she stood up nearly knocking over her chair in fury. "How can you be so heartless?"  
  
"Ami?" Makoto looked in awe at her friend who had never stood up to Rei before this day with pleased surprise.  
  
"Now calm down Ami I'm just being sensible. The world hasn't stopped turning because my little sister has disappeared," Rei took another sip of tea. "Excellent blend Makoto."  
  
"You really aren't' worried about her?" asked Makoto as she continued to stare at Ami and Rei alternately.  
  
"No because I know that my sister for all her, unique ways, is smarter and stronger than Tegami on any day of the week. She'll be back here for breakfast. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to pen a note to Setsuna about the dresses."  
  
With that Rei got up, leaving her tea at the table and the other three girls gaping in shock at her departing figure. Ami sank slowly to her seat as a blush crept across her features. Minako and Makoto both noticed and smiled. Upstairs Rei sat down on her bed and looked out at the setting sun as a single tear trickled from her amethyst eyes.  
  
"Please be ok little sister," she whispered before other tears fell to join the first.  
  
* * *  
  
Serenity and Motoki had been riding together on the postal horse for several hours by now and it seemed that they were going in circles. Serenity had pointed Motoki in the right direction but he kept letting the horse take it's lead and wander wherever it wanted to nibble.  
  
"It's amazing that you ever get deliveries made Tegami," grumbled Serenity as she slid from the back of the horse to the ground as it stopped, yet again, to nibble at the tall grass between trees.  
  
"He's just hungry that's all and it's not as if I ride like this often. Most of my deliveries are in town not in the woods," countered Tegami as he too dismounted and joined Serenity on the ground.  
  
"I suppose it is getting towards dinner time."  
  
"Yeah and I," Tegami paused as his stomach rumbled as if to prove his point. "I'm hungry too."  
  
"What happened to the Tegami I knew who used to skip meals because he was busy working. Getting soft in your old age?" But then Serenity's stomach gave an even larger rumble and she was forced to grin at Tegami who was trying very hard not to laugh.  
  
"So how about we hunt up some grub. There ought to be some berry bushes here somewhere."  
  
"Not likely Tegami it's too early for them."  
  
Tegami fingered his gun nervously as he said, "I'll just have to hunt down some dinner for us then."  
  
Serenity tried not to laugh as Tegami squinted his eyes and started searching the bushes for small game animals. While he was doing that Serenity ripped a bit of her dress and fashioned a thick rope which she laid over an opening in the ground with rabbit tracks going into it. If she was lucky the noise Tegami was making would draw the rabbit out and she could snare it for dinner.  
  
* * *  
  
Yaten and Taiki were making slow progress with their search. The dense growth under a canopy of trees made tracking difficult but not impossible. For two former US Marshals this should have been an easy hunt. Their quarry was a pair of city folk who were soft and unaccustomed to the rigors of the outdoors. So why was it that they hadn't found any signs of the trail stopping?  
  
"I thought for sure we would have had them by now," grumbled Taiki as he ran a hand through his short brown hair and gazed up at the sky.  
  
"They should be getting hungry by now," commented Yaten as he pointed to yet another area of trampled leaves. "They'll have to stop if they're going to try and cook some food."  
  
Taiki nodded in agreement before taking the lead in front of his brother. "What do you think Seiya wants us to do with her once we have her?"  
  
"We'll hide her in town for a few days. The local law will be so busy out searching the woods the town will be clear. Then we can contact Seiya and ask for instructions."  
  
"Makes sense." Taiki pulled his horse to a stop and Yaten stopped two steps behind. They both strained to listen for any sound and heard the faint whinny of a horse. "Who you figure that is, search part, or our target?"  
  
"Sounds too far off to be our target and close enough to be an advance search party. Lets move, but slow and silent, come on," whispered Yaten as he nudged his horse forward.  
  
A few minutes later Taiki halted again and dismounted pointing to a small ring of trees that could have been a clearing. Yaten dropped to the ground and tied his horse to a nearby sapling along with Taiki's. The brothers moved forward slowly and under cover of the thick bushes carefully picking their way towards the edge. They saw Serenity and Tegami together near the horse who was nibbling on some grass. Sharing a smile the brothers watched and listened as Tegami moved to the bushes with his gun drawn looking for game.  
  
The brothers moved back in unison to avoid being detected but Taiki stepped on a twig. It's snap seemed to echo through the silence of the forest as Tegami turned with his gun drawn to face where the would be kidnappers were hiding. Yaten shot his brother a dark look as they each tried to be still and not draw the young mans attention.  
  
"Is he gonna do what I think he's gonna do?" whispered Yaten as a thousand options ran through his mind.  
  
"Get down!" hissed Taiki as he pushed his brother away and rolled in the other direction right before Tegami fired off three shots into the bushes where they had been standing.  
  
* * *  
  
Tegami took aim at what he hoped was a small edible animal in the bushes and fired his gun blindly hoping to hit something. Serenity watched her rabbit hole intently as the shots pierced the silence. As expected the commotion drew the attention of a rabbit who tried to bound from the safety of it's home. She quickly pulled her makeshift rope tight snaring dinner around it's fuzzy middle. With a practiced twist Serenity snapped it's neck and let it hang limp in her hands. When she looked up Tegami was stalking the bush line looking for signs of a kill.  
  
"I think I might have hit something Serenity," said Tegami as he got down on hands and knees to gaze beneath the bushes.  
  
"If you did hit something it was dumb luck," mumbled Serenity as she marched over to her 'savior' and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Not now Serenity I'm looking for dinner."  
  
Serenity rolled her eyes and dropped the dead rabbit in front of Tegami's face causing him to jump back. "Well here it is."  
  
"It's dead!"  
  
"You wanted to eat it alive?"  
  
"Well no but. . ." Tegami eyed the rabbit carcass uneasily as he lifted it off the ground and held it with two fingers. "How are we supposed to cook it?"  
  
"You skin it, gut it, and roast it," snapped Serenity as she snatched the rabbit from him. "Haven't you ever hunted game before?"  
  
"Sure but. . ." Serenity gave him a skeptical look as she glanced from the rabbit to his face again. "I've never actually killed anything before." He blushed and looked away guiltily.  
  
"Honestly, and you call yourself a man. Hand me your knife and I'll take care of cleaning it up. You go find us some decent wood for a fire. You can do that can't you?"  
  
He nodded slightly as he watched Serenity lay the rabbit down and make the first cut through it's fuzzy skin. Tegami covered his mouth and stumbled towards the bushes before he had to watch any more. Serenity chuckled to herself at her friend's obvious discomfort while she cleaned dinner.  
  
* * *  
  
Mamoru's search party came to a halt outside the mouth of another cave. So far they had already stopped at three such caves and found nothing. Kunzite dismounted and edged into the concealing darkness. There was a flickering glow as Kunzite struck one of the matches he had brought along for temporary light.  
  
"This is it," he called as he stepped out and looked up at the anxious men. "They camped out in here."  
  
"Can you tell how long ago?" asked Kenji as he looked to the small opening.  
  
"The ashes aren't too old, maybe a day or less. From the looks of things inside they may have stayed here before they kidnapped Serenity and brought her back here before moving on."  
  
"Hey Kunzite, I thought you only had one suspect," called Motoki as he pointed to the exposed earth around the cave. "There are enough hoof prints here for three horses."  
  
"Well, I'll be," mumbled Kunzite as he looked at the tracks. "Good eye Motoki."  
  
As the others looked around for more clues in the tracks Mamoru dismounted and walked up to the cave. He shivered as a spring breeze wrapped it's way around him and into the woods. Turning from the cave Mamoru looked to the trees for any sign of another person in the clearing. His brow creased in worry as he tried to reassure himself that Serenity was a more than capable woman who was know for her toughness. Then a speck of bright white caught his eye. Mamoru reached down and picked it from the branch it was snagged on.  
  
The small hope he had been trying to build on sank slightly as Mamoru turned the fabric in his hands and identified the remains of lace and blue embroidery similar to the fabric of Serenity's dress. "Over here," he shouted holding the cloth tight in his hand. "I found a piece of her dress!"  
  
The other three men, half walked half jogged, over to Mamoru's discovery. Kenji took the piece of cloth in his hand and nodded his head in silent agreement. Kunzite began examining the ground for signs of footprints while Motoki and Mamoru stood with matched expressions of worry on their faces.  
  
"Looks like they all went this way," said Kunzite as he stood dusting his pants clean. "There's one set of footprints and three sets of hoofprints. The footprints look like a woman's dress boot." He waited a moment to let that sink into their minds.  
  
"Then you mean Serenity. . ." Mamoru didn't want to finish.  
  
Kunzite nodded, "I think she may have managed to slip away from them but with her on foot and her kidnappers on horseback she doesn't have a very good chance of out running them."  
  
"Tegami must have had friends waiting here for him," said Motoki as he moved back to the horses. "Let's get after them."  
  
With nods of agreement everyone mounted their horses. Mamoru tucked the piece of Serenity's dress into his pocket first. He'd never admit it aloud but he felt better with the tiny piece of fabric close to his heart. Silently he warred with himself for being sentimental over a girl he hardly knew. Mamoru was so absorbed in his own thought he failed to notice the other three men watching him as he stood there holding the horses reins.  
  
Motoki was about to speak but three crisp gunshots echoed through the spring air before anyone could question Mamoru's silence and hesitation. The horses all tried to spook at once but the echoes died away fast enough that the experienced riders held their seats. Startled form his thoughts Mamoru looked to the rest of his party. Kunzite was looking into the woods with a frown mimicked by Kenji. Motoki was still looking at the startled Mamoru.  
  
"You coming?" asked Motoki as Mamoru finally turned to mount his horse.  
  
"Of course I am!" grumbled Mamoru as he settled into the saddle with surprising ease.  
  
"Kunzite do you think that was gunfire from one of the other search parties?" asked Kenji as he steadied his horse.  
  
"It's too far off to tell but let's proceed with caution just in case," Kunzite checked the revolver at his own waist before moving his horse out into the woods with Motoki, Kenji, and Mamoru following him.  
  
* * *  
  
Tegami stumbled about for the first few feet before the sight of the dead rabbit cleared from his vision. Sure he loved a good dinner of meat and vegetables just like anyone but the sight of Serenity casually slitting the rabbits' belly had just about turned him off meat for good. Shaking his head and running a hand over his tired face Tegami moved further into the bushes looking for firewood.  
  
"This looks pretty dry," he mumbled to himself as he walked stopping every few paces to pick up another piece of timber. "You'll work for a spit. Now I just need a few more burning pieces. . ."  
  
"You could try this one," a mans voice said as a piece of wood materialized in the air in front of Tegami.  
  
"Thanks that'll work just," Tegami looked up as he took the log in his hand. The man who had spoken to him had silvery blonde hair and a familiar face. "Do I know you?"  
  
The silver haired man laughed at Tegami's obviously poor memory. "I almost feel sorry for you kid," he said as footsteps crunched behind Tegami.  
  
With his hands full of firewood Tegami didn't turn very fast, and certainly couldn't defend himself, or evade the blow to the back of his head that sent him dropping to the ground unconscious once more. Taiki nudged the unconscious boy once more before replacing the revolver he had used to knock Tegami out.  
  
"Do you ever wonder if all the blows to the head we give people cause permanent damage?" asked Yaten as he bent down to tie Tegami's hands together loosely.  
  
"Nah he's a young boy he'll take it ok. Now hand me his hat and jacket so I can go get our prize," said Taiki as he once again donned Tegami's clothes and headed back towards the clearing where Serenity was waiting.  
  
* * *  
  
Serenity picked at the few bits of fur remaining on the skinned rabbit as she sat waiting for Tegami to get back with some wood. She had placed a few stones in a circle and dug a shallow pit out of the earth so they could get started right away. Serenity sighed as she heard footsteps entering the clearing behind her.  
  
"I was starting to worry Tegami," she half laughed as she stood up slowly wiping her hand on her skirt. "With your terrible sense of direction I was afraid you had gotten lost."  
  
"I've never been lost around you Serenity," he said in a chillingly deep voice.  
  
Serenity spun around to face her friend and saw the monster that had started this nightmare. Taiki was hunched slightly and his hat was low over his eyes and he was smiling in that disturbing way again. He wasn't carrying any firewood either. Fearing a repeat of yesterday Serenity made a dash for the bushes. She heard Tegami's imposter swear under his breath and start running after her. Stumbling to the ground Serenity grabbed the first thing her hand found and swung it around at her attacker.  
  
He skidded to a halt as Serenity swung the short branch back and forth in front of her body. "Tegami what's wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong with me," Taiki wheezed as he made a grab for Serenity only to be swatted with her stick.  
  
"You're not fooling me again Tegami. I fell for that the first time but this is insane. You obviously need help or something because you've got to be crazy!"  
  
His smile flattened into a thin line as he moved closer to her again.  
  
"Stay away from me Tegami! I've beaten you before and I can do it again."  
  
"So you're a fighter huh?" mocked Taiki as he stood up straight and noticed his brother hiding unseen in the bushes behind her.  
  
Then without warning Serenity gave a yell and flew at her attacker with the force of a wild animal. Taken by surprise, Taiki allowed Serenity to get both hands around his neck before he started fighting back, causing both of them to tumble to the ground. As his hat fell away Serenity gasped and rocked back and off of her attacker. The eyes under the brim of the hat should have been bright green but these were a dusty brown and they had none of the friendliness of Tegami's gaze.  
  
"Who are you? What did you do with Tegami?"  
  
"Damn," cursed Taiki as he reached for the hat but thought better of it and advanced on Serenity again. "You weren't supposed to know. Not yet anyway."  
  
"Know what? That you impersonated my friend to kidnap me? I'm not completely stupid."  
  
Taiki laughed, it was a cold sound that sent chills down Serenity's spine. "We were counting on your intelligence sweetie. Unfortunately we underestimated you. Believe me that won't happen again." He reached down and caressed her face before grabbing Serenity's filthy hair in his fist and forcing her to her feet. "I did so enjoy that kiss though."  
  
As he leaned in forcing his lips over Serenity's her temper broke free. Bringing her knee up she delivered a blow to his ego that caused him to gasp and back away still clutching a handful of her hair. Serenity was forced to twist her body around but she managed to land a punch to Taiki's face that forced him to loose his grip on her and sent him reeling to the ground. She backed away from his moaning body and towards the horse that Tegami had left tied in the clearing. She had to escape!  
  
"Not so fast sweetie," hissed another male voice as Serenity spun around looking for her attacker.  
  
"Who's there?" she called as she backed towards the large tree for cover.  
  
"Me," whispered the second voice as a damp cloth was pressed to her mouth and nose.  
  
Serenity struggled to break free of her captor but with each breath her vision blurred and her body became weaker and weaker. The world spun around her as Serenity swung weakly at her unseen attacker, she was getting so sleepy. With a final half wave half swat Serenity fell limp in Yaten's arms. Yaten held the cloth to her mouth for a few more seconds before he let the dirty blonde slide to the ground.  
  
"Is that bitch unconscious yet?" Taiki groaned as he stumbled to his feet.  
  
"Yeah she's out for a while now," said Yaten as he poured water from his canteen over the handkerchief he had used on Serenity.  
  
Taiki nudged Serenity's prone form with the tip of his boot to be sure she was unconscious before moving next to his brother. "That stuff worked great. How'd you ever find out about it?"  
  
"A group of rustlers we caught a while back used this stuff on the cattle when they wanted to hide em. Let the buggers breathe a bit of it and they'll fall dead asleep in a few seconds."  
  
"Clever, what's it called?"  
  
"Chloroform," replied Yaten as he rang out his handkerchief before stuffing it in one of his pockets. "I swiped this bottle from the local vet."  
  
"Brilliant," mumbled Taiki as he massaged the tender area around his eye that felt like it was swelling into a lovely shiner.  
  
"She clipped you good Taiki."  
  
"Yeah yeah, where's the boy?"  
  
"Right behind me. Should I drag him into the clearing?"  
  
"Let's set him against the tree here like he was napping."  
  
Together Yaten and Taiki laid Tegami against the tree and placed his hat over his face as if indeed he was sleeping soundly. Yaten grabbed the rabbit carcass and forced some blood from the dead animal onto Tegami's clothes. Taiki grabbed Serenity's hair and sliced a small clump from the end of her braid placing the strands in Tegami's closed hand. Then they threw Serenity over the back of Tegami's horse, stuffed the dead rabbit into one of the saddle bags, and mounted their own horses.  
  
"Will they find him before he comes to?" asked Taiki as he turned to look back at Tegami under the tree.  
  
"Hold on," said Yaten as he dismounted and scooped some dead leaves from the forest floor over their tracks. The disguise wouldn't work long but hopefully any searchers wouldn't look too closely at the ground once the kidnapper had been found. "I'll make sure they find him." With that Yaten aimed his gun into the air and fired three shots. The sound echoed around the quiet woods.  
  
"Let's get her back to town."  
  
"Not until it's dark Taiki. We have to be able to sneak in or we'll be noticed. I trust the local law to jump to conclusions about the kid there but I don't trust them to ignore a reported sighting of the missing girl."  
  
Faint sounds of shouting echoed through the woods as the brothers headed away from the approaching search party.  
  
* * *  
  
Kunzite halted his horse as another round of shots echoed in the quiet of the wood. His ears, trained to catch the faintest of sounds, detected the direction the shots came from and turned his horse in that direction. Mamoru, Kenji, and Motoki followed in silence as they all turned their horses to follow the sheriff. They were covering ground quickly but it seemed to take forever to reach the small clearing where Serenity and Tegami had been preparing dinner.  
  
They halted their horses just outside the clearing and peeked through the bushes. The clearing was empty except for Tegami sleeping against a tree and a small pile of firewood next to a prepared ring of stones. Kunzite drew his gun and motioned for everyone to stay back. Mamoru made a move to step forward but Kenji restrained him. Slowly the sheriff walked around the clearing and came up behind Tegami. In one swift movement he jumped form cover snatching one of Tegami's arms in the process.  
  
"You're under arrest for the kidnapping of Serenity Tsukino," said Kunzite as he motioned for the three in the bushes to come forward. "We have you surrounded so don't even think about. . ."  
  
Kunzite stopped talking as a loud snore erupted from Tegami's limp body. Startled the Sheriff dropped his captive's arm and took a step back before he started to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Mamoru as he stormed forward determined to find out what had happened to Serenity.  
  
"He's asleep," chuckled Kunzite.  
  
"Asleep? But we heard gunfire, didn't we?" asked Motoki as he glanced around the clearing.  
  
"His gun was fired recently but," Kunzite stopped as he looked closer at Tegami's clothes. "Looks like there may have been a struggle. There's a clump of blonde hair in his hand and blood on his clothes.'  
  
"If that boy hurt my little girl so help me," Kenji rushed forward hands outstretched towards the sleeping kidnapper but was restrained by Kunzite.  
  
"Easy Kenji, I know you're angry but we need to abide by the law and take him back to town for questioning."  
  
"Why can't we just question him here," suggested Mamoru. "If they struggled and Serenity got away she could still be nearby. She might be shot or or. . ."  
  
"Yes but if he's working with someone else, as I suspect he might be, he may also have been planted here. This is all just a little too convenient for me."  
  
"So what do we do now?" asked Motoki.  
  
"We'll do as the sheriff says," said Kenji as he turned back to his horse.  
  
With Mamoru's help Tegami's wrists were tied and he was hoisted, none too gently, onto Kunzite's horse. The men headed back towards Seven Gables and a chance to interrogate their suspect. From the shadow of two tall trees just beyond the clearing two figures smiled in triumph.  
  
* * *  
  
Ending Note: Finally right. Had you given up on me yet? Not to worry because I'm still trying to finish this story. I'm not allowing myself to start on my new one until I get this one wrapped up. The only wrench in the works is that I only get to write while I'm at work and if I'm busy I can't write, that's why this part was so delayed.  
  
I'm a responsible adult but not so responsible that I won't enjoy my job that allows me to sit at a computer all day with, quite often, a lot of free time and an internet connection. I'll try not to keep you waiting so long for the next part. Thanks for reading.  
  
E-Mail the author at k340029@excite.com  
  
Catch sneak peeks of all my work, and other talented authors works, at Daydream - www.scribbles.0catch.com 


End file.
